Star Trek Andromeda
by LittleRedhead
Summary: Sequel to Andromeda Trek. Can Q help the two crews in time? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Goodbye and Hello

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or Andromeda. I am not getting paid for this story, so don't sue me.  
  
Title: Star Trek Andromeda. (Title courtesy of a kind reviewer)  
  
Author: LittleRedhead  
  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
  
Synopsis: Sequel to Andromeda Trek. There is more trouble for the crews of Voyager and Andromeda  
  
****  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Captain Janeway and the rest of the away team from the Starfleet ship Voyager were happy to be returning to their own universe after being transported to a parallel universe. They had helped Q pass his probation test with the Q Continuum and now the away team members were ready to be back on board Voyager. Janeway and her crewmembers had made friends with their hosts, the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant and this parallel universe was intriguing. Janeway was especially intrigued by the slipstream drive technology and was anxious to return to Voyager to have the technology tested.  
  
While waiting for Q to return her and rest of the away team Captain Kathryn Janeway was in Hydroponics enjoying swapping stories with Captain Dylan Hunt. Janeway found herself enjoying the tall High Guard captain's company. If Captain Hunt was any indication, Janeway suspected that High Guard officers were very similar to Starfleet officers in their core beliefs and training.  
  
After finishing his story Hunt reached around behind his back and picked one of Trance Gemini's red and blue flowers. Hunt offered it to Janeway who smiled as she accepted the gift.  
  
"Thank you Captain Hunt. I hope you won't mind if I allow one of my science officers examine this lovely flower?" Janeway asked before adding, "After I've finished enjoying it in my quarters."  
  
Hunt smiled at the Voyager captain and was about to respond when Q materialized next to the two captains. Both of the humans abruptly ended their conversation and turned towards the Continuum member.  
  
Q smiled broadly at seeing the two captains alone together among the flowers and plants. "Saying our good-byes are we? How touching. If you are going to kiss each other good bye you both had better not waste time. It's time for me Kathy and the rest of the away team back to Voyager."  
  
Janeway cleared her throat before responding. "Don't try playing matchmaker Q. It doesn't suit you."  
  
Q chuckled as his eyes twinkled. "Oh come now Kathy. Captain Hunt has a reputation for seducing every human female he comes across. Not that I can blame him in your case. But right now I don't have time wait while you play house with Captain Hunt."  
  
Hunt was now offended, but knew Q was just trying to get a rise out of the High Guard captain. "Excuse me Q but why are you rambling on about my supposed female conquests when you are obviously on a deadline?"  
  
Q picked a flower for himself and put it into the lapel of the suit he was wearing. "Because my heroic Captain Hunt you are almost as fun to spar with as Commander Ryker. It's a pity that you and Kathy won't have more time to spend together. The romantic in me was thinking you two would make such an interesting couple."  
  
Harper and Paris entered the room just as Hunt was about to speak. Paris and Harper were in the midst of a conversation which ended when they saw Q.  
  
"Hi Casper, how's the Continuum?" Harper greeted with a quick wave of a hand. The engineer knew better than to tease a member of the Q Continuum but just couldn't help it. The Nietzscheans on Earth had made Harper pay for his smart mouth many times, so the mudfoot wasn't really afraid.  
  
Paris shook his head at the young engineer. "Harper, it's not wise to antagonize Q. He could turn you into a Terran ant."  
  
Q had to admit that the prospect of turning Seamus Harper into a Terran ant was rather amusing and entertaining. However, the Continuum member was in too good of a mood to let such a little thing ruin it. "In the old days I would have done just that and not regretted it in the least. However, the Q Continuum would frown on that now. I also have to set a proper example for my son."  
  
Q's son materialized next to his father. "You called me Dad?"  
  
"No, I called you son. Sorry, just a little father son humor I just couldn't resist," Q apologized to the humans, chuckling at his own joke. Then the Continuum member remembered he wasn't expecting his son. "It's good to see you son but what are you doing here? You're supposed to be spending time with your mother."  
  
Q2 briefly studied the Hunt and Harper before answering, "Mother had some unexpected business to attend to which did not include me, so she told me to come and stay with you."  
  
"Very well. You've already met Aunt Kathy and Tommy Boy here, but allow me to introduce you to Captain Dylan Hunt, captain of the glorious High Guard warship Andromeda Ascendant and his engineer Seamus Zelazny Harper."  
  
Harper cringed under the looks of Janeway and Paris. "Uh Q, if it's all the same to you please don't use my middle name. Harper will do just fine."  
  
"You're middle name is Zelazny?" Paris asked in mock horror. The helmsman had developed an easy going friendship with Andromeda's engineer.  
  
"Yes it is and you'll do well to forget it," Harper advised with a grin.  
  
Hunt decided to be merciful and change the subject. "It's a pleasure to meat you er, uh, Q's son."  
  
"You can call me Q2," the teenager replied as he shook hands with Hunt and Harper.  
  
"A bit of a chip off the old block if I do say so myself," Q remarked as he patted the boy on the back.  
  
Janeway led Q2 out of Hydroponics as the others followed. "So tell me what you have been up to Q2?"  
  
The teenager shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was getting. "Just the usual Q stuff; learning how to use my powers, seeing other galaxies and other dimensions."  
  
Harper was surprised that he actually found himself intrigued by the idea of being able to visit other dimensions. "Sounds pretty cool kid as long as you can pop back out when the going gets tough."  
  
"It's okay I guess. It gets dull after awhile though. We Qs are a curious lot and need a good deal of mental stimulation," Q2 replied with an amount of sadness in his voice.  
  
Harper immediately understood the young man's dilemma. With his engineering intellect Harper had faced a similar problem on Earth. "Oh yeah, I guess I see your point."  
  
Janeway immediately struck upon an idea. "Mr. Harper, would you mind allowing Q2 to observe you working in engineering?"  
  
"Uh yeah, but I have quite a few projects so if he wants to help I could use it. Uhmm, I mean the without snapping his fingers kind of help."  
  
Q decided to intervene and spare his son the ignominy of manual labor. "I appreciate the offer to help my son, but highly doubt that having him perform manual labor is the solution."  
  
"I wish you'd reconsider Q. It would be good for Q2 to work with his hands and make a new friend. He did say he was bored," Janeway reasoned.  
  
"As much as I trust your judgment Kathy I will have to find another way to keep Junior occupied," Q said, putting an arm on his son's shoulder. "I see it's time for me to return the away team back to Voyager. Is everybody ready?"  
  
Hunt looked over at Janeway and Paris before replying, "I believe Tuvok and Kim are waiting for us on Command."  
  
"Good. We'll thank you for being such very entertaining humans. Ta ta until next time," Q said before snapping his fingers and disappearing with his son and the Voyager away team.  
  
Hunt looked over at Harper and sighed. "I don't know how Janeway got used to that."  
  
"I know what you mean Boss. It's way too spooky for me," Harper agreed. 


	2. Back to normal?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager or their characters. I am also making absolutely no money from this effort.  
  
Thank you to those who read and those who reviewed this story. Here's another chapter for you all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lieutenant Torres was on Voyager's bridge briefing Chakotay on the attempt to reconstruct the wormhole when the away team materialized in front of the two officers. Janeway glanced around the bridge and let out a sigh of relief. It already felt good to be back home, such as it was.  
  
Chakotay smiled and stepped forward to greet the away team. "Captain, it's good to have you back."  
  
Janeway returned the commander's smile with one of her own. "Thank you Commander. It's good to be back. And before you ask, I will regale everybody with tales of our latest adventure just as soon as I've had had time to grab a cup of coffee and check my messages. Meet me in my quarters in one hour."  
  
Members of Voyagers senior staff began filing into Janeway's quarters an hour later. Chakotay was the first to arrive. Soon afterwards Torres and Paris arrived, followed closely by Tuvok. Seven of Nine and the Doctor just sat down when Harry Kim arrived. Captain Janeway waited for the ops officer to be seated and began her briefing.  
  
"I've called this meeting because I know you all wanted to know what happened to us on our latest away mission," Janeway began. She knew she was stating the obvious, but the captain wanted to give herself time to observe each member of her senior staff before beginning her story.  
  
Seven of Nine was cool and calm, but Janeway detected a hint of curiosity in the blonde crewmember's blue eyes. Chakotay and Torres shifted in their chairs, anxious to hear the details of what Q had done to the away team.  
  
Paris and Kim smiled at each other, anticipating the reaction to Janeway's story. Tuvok, as usual remained calm, although the Vulcan was eager to share his analysis of the Tricorder readings he had brought back. Tuvok had made sure to check his Tricorder immediately upon returning to Voyager, making sure none of the data had been erased or corrupted. While waiting for Janeway to prepare for her briefing, the Vulcan downloaded the Tricorder readings to Voyager's computer for additional analysis and future storage.  
  
Janeway took a long sip of coffee before retelling the story of the away team's adventure onboard the Andromeda Ascendant. Chakotay maintained a fascinated expression throughout the story. Kim almost couldn't contain his amusement when he saw Torres glare at Paris when Janeway described Rommie and Beka. For his part, Paris maintained a look of utter innocence. Janeway ended the briefing with additional details of slipstream and holographic technologies.  
  
"It sounds as if you had quite an interesting journey Captain," Chakotay commented once his mind had taken in the story. "It sounds as if the parallel universe is quite a brutal place where the strong take advantage of the weak without any kind of organization to oppose them."  
  
"It makes me grateful to be living in our universe. While we have the Borg and other threats, at least there is some form of law and justice in the galaxies we've encountered," Torres added.  
  
Seven of Nine decided to steer the conversation back to the practical. She didn't see any point on dwelling on the relative disadvantages of the parallel universe the away team had visited. "Captain the technology you described sounds quite promising and would hopefully prove beneficial. I would be interested in going into further detail in regards to this slipstream drive that Andromeda uses, as well as the artificial intelligence."  
  
"I believe Mr. Tuvok is the one that can shed additional light on those subjects for us," Janeway replied. Then the captain nodded at the Tuvok, handing over the briefing to the Vulcan.  
  
Tuvok leaned forward in his chair tapped several buttons on the console on in front of him. "The Tricorder data is ready to be accessed." The Vulcan paused momentarily as he waited for the others to read their monitors. "Slipstream technology is a rather fascinating technology. While I find the technology that allows for travel through slipstream quite fascinating, I am more intrigued by another aspect of it. From what I have been told by Captain Hunt and his crew, the act of navigating slipstream requires very little logic on the part of the pilot. Rather, successful navigation is based on instinct and reflexes."  
  
If the information hadn't come from Tuvok, Chakotay wasn't sure he would have believed his ears. Even coming from Tuvok the idea that people would travel without relying on a set of coordinates seemed unfeasible and dangerous. "And Captain Hunt and his crew don't get lost while traveling through this slipstream?"  
  
"Captain Hunt had Ms. Valentine navigate Andromeda through slipstream while we were onboard and we arrived at our destination without any delay," Tuvok answered patiently.  
  
"How sentient is Andromeda's avatar Mr. Tuvok?" Seven of Nine asked.  
  
The Vulcan put a disk into the console in front of him and pushed and pushed the play button. Brief scenes of AI Rommie performing her duties onboard Andromeda played out on an overhead viewing monitor.  
  
B'Elanna Torres watched the scenes with a cold stare on her face. Torres had expected AI Rommie to be beautiful by human standards, but hadn't expected the highly developed personality displayed in the video.  
  
A wide grin flashed across Paris' face. "If Starfleet implements artificial intelligence on its fleet of ships I hope Rommie will be the model for them."  
  
Torres kicked her husband who was sitting beside the Klingon. Paris winced as the kick connected with his right leg. The helmsman reached a down and rubbed his left ankle.  
  
"I merely meant that if we're going to be serving on ships with avatars then they should at least be good looking," Paris explained.  
  
Seven of Nine sighed in response to the attempted explanation. "I fail to see how physical appearance should have any bearing on whether Starfleet decides to implement artificial intelligence avatars on its fleet."  
  
Tuvok nodded his head in agreement. "I would have to agree with Seven of Nine, Mr. Paris. But I feel the Slipstream schematics that Mr. Harper supplied will be the most helpful to us in the immediate future."  
  
"I came to the same conclusion Mr. Tuvok. Lieutenant Torres, start forming a team to start determining the feasibility of building a slipstream drive on Voyager," Janeway instructed the engineer.  
  
Torres saw the data on slipstream technology and was eager to become acquainted with it. She was hoping Captain Janeway would agree to allow Torres and her engineering staff look into using the new technology. "I'll get right on it Captain."  
  
Chokotay wasn't so sure about the advisability of using a heretofore unknown technology. "I would like to recommend Captain that we precede with caution. We should make sure to thoroughly test the slipstream technology and if it is decided that a slipstream drive is feasible that it first be installed on the Delta Flyer. This way if there is any problem and we lose a ship it won't be Voyager."  
  
"A practical suggestion," Tuvok agreed.  
  
"I for one am interested in hearing more about the practice of medicine in this alternate universe," the EMH announced. "Hopefully there will be something I will find useful in treating all the various injuries and ailments everybody on this ship seems to present to me with."  
  
***  
  
Seamus Harper was happily working on fixing a damaged circuit board on the Andromeda Ascendant. Things had gotten back to normal on the ship after Captain Janeway and the rest of Voyager's away team departed. Harper had to admit to himself that he already missed Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim. Paris and Kim were two people that the engineer could talk shop with. Harper found it difficult to talk shop with anybody on Andromeda since they only had a rudimentary knowledge of engineering. While the engineering crew provided courtesy of the Restored Commonwealth knew engineering, they just weren't the kind of people Harper could buddy up to. Paris and Kim understood all of Earth's references and culture.  
  
*** At the same time onboard Voyager Captain Kathryn Janeway's briefing had just ended. B'Elanna Torres made a comment to Tom Paris when the helmsman disappeared before her eyes. Everybody in the room looked at each other in amazement.  
  
Tuvok retained his composure and immediately pull out his Tricorder to take readings. "I am detecting no signs of Lieutenant Paris in this room."  
  
"I don't like the looks of this," Torres announced, the worry evident in her voice.  
  
Janeway instructed Voyager's computer to scan the ship for any sign of Lieutenant Paris. The captain had no illusions that her helmsman was still on board, but the search was part of standard protocol. As expected, the computer's synthetic voice announced that there were no signs that Lieutenant Tom Paris was on board Voyager.  
  
Torres fought to keep her emotions in check. The Klingon side of her wanted to vent her frustration and fear by breaking something. Torres' made use of her Starfleet training. Taking her anger out on the ship wouldn't bring her husband back.  
  
***  
  
Harper sighed as he continued his work on the circuit board. He hoped Voyager and its crew made it back to their Earth. Part of Harper wished he had been able to visit the alternate Earth; just to see what might have been or what could be.  
  
The engineer returned his thoughts back to the circuit board in front of him. Work was one of the only things Harper knew of that would get his mind off things that bothered him. Harper had just begun screwing the circuit board back into place when he was instantaneously transported onto Voyager's bridge. Confused, the engineer looked around and realized he was, not surprisingly, the center of attention. Everybody paused to take in the human that had materialized onboard their ship. Voyager's sensors detected a new life form onboard and the klaxons began sounding, alerting the entire ship of an unauthorized intruder.  
  
Captain Janeway quickly accessed the bridge security cameras and saw Harper standing on the bridge witch half a dozen security personnel pointing phasers at the engineer.  
  
The Andromeda engineer looked at the weapons, similar to a High Guard force lance, and slowly put his hands up above his head. "Okay guys, take it easy. I'm just a harmless little guy from Earth." 


	3. Trading Places

Thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter in time for Thanksgiving.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway tapped her communicator, opening a link to the Bridge. "Security stand down. Ensign Ramirez, bring Mr. Harper to my quarters."  
  
"Wait. I know that voice. Is that you Captain Janeway?" Harper asked into the air. The young man relaxed knowing he was in friendly company.  
  
Harper was escorted to Janeway's quarters by Ensign Ramirez, a member of the security crew. The engineer enjoyed the ride on the elevator. Harper realized he could get used to not having to climb around from deck to deck on the Andromeda. He made a mental note to request permission from Captain Hunt to have elevators installed onboard Andromeda.  
  
Andromeda's engineer flashed a wide grin upon seeing Captain Janeway and the rest of the familiar faces in the room. "Oh man am I glad I ended up on Voyager. At first I thought maybe I ended up on a Nietzschean or Kalderan ship. But I just have one question; why and how did I get here?'  
  
"That's two questions," Seven of Nine pointed out.  
  
"Okay, I stand corrected. Not that being corrected by such a hot looking crewmember such as you is so bad," Harper remarked with a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
Seven of Nine shot the engineer a stern look which had little affect. Harper normally received that type of reaction from women. It was no different in this universe he realized.  
  
Janeway surmised that Harper didn't know how he arrived on Voyager either. Which meant somebody or something else had to be involved. "Let me get this straight Mr. Harper. You have no idea how you came to arrive here on Voyager?"  
  
Harper finally took his leering eyes off of Seven of Nine and shifted uncomfortably. "I was busy fixing a circuit board one moment and next thing I know I'm on board your ship with a bunch of big guys pointing their force lances at me."  
  
Chakotay leaned back in his seat. He wasn't sure that he trusted this outsider's story just yet. "You mean to tell us that you have no idea as to how or why you might have been transported here onto Voyager?"  
  
Harper considered the possibilities for a moment before answering, "Well, now that I think about it, that Q fellow we met seems a likely suspect. I don't suppose any of you knows where he hangs out?"  
  
"I don't believe Q is responsible for your arrival here Mr. Harper," Janeway reasoned. "Q would have done something like this in the past but as you know he has reformed. However Q has a teenage son .."  
  
"Who is going through that awkward teenage stage," the engineer finished. "I get it. It makes sense anyway. I can't say I wasn't any different when I was that age. Come to think of it, I was a lot worse."  
  
Seven of Nine arched an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that you used to go around tormenting life forms that were less powerful."  
  
Harper chuckled out loud. Obviously this hot babe took things literally. He thought the blonde woman may be an android like Andromeda's avatar. "No there are no life forms inferior to non- genetically modified humans on Earth. Well, maybe the cockroaches and such. I wasn't exactly Santa's Little Helper though. I meant I know what it's like to be a teenager. I imagine it would be just as tough a time for a member of the Q Continuum."  
  
Janeway was silently glad the young Andromeda crewmember appeared to understand Q2 did not seem to have a desire for revenge. "I'm glad to hear that you understand Q's son. He really isn't a bad young man and I am sure he meant you no harm."  
  
"Well, no harm no foul. I'm willing to forgive and forget so long as the squirt sends me back to Andromeda in the same shape or better than that in which I left it," Harper replied as he sat down in the chair previously occupied by Paris. The engineer saw the frown that had crossed Torres's face and immediately stood up. Uh, I'm sorry was I not supposed to sit here? You'll have to forgive me. I'm afraid I'm diplomatically challenged."  
  
Torres immediately tried to smooth things over. "It's quite alright Mr. Harper. Tom, I mean Lieutenant Paris, was sitting in that chair when he vanished. It was about the same time you arrived."  
  
Harper lowered his head, realizing that this was Paris' wife he was sitting next to. "Oh, you must be B'Elanna. Tom talked quite a bit about you when he was on Andromeda."  
  
Janeway stood up and began the introductions. Harper smiled and shook hands with Chakotay and gave another leering glance at Seven of Nine. Janeway noticed the look, but pretended not to. She decided to let Seven of Nine handle the situation herself. "We were just having a meeting about our away mission when you arrived Mr. Harper. Perhaps while I try to contact Q you would be kind enough to answer some question that my senior staff may have about slipstream drive and artificial intelligence in your universe."  
  
"Yeah, sure thing Captain. I'd like to check out your holographic and defense shield technologies," Harper remarked as he sat back down.  
  
***  
  
Tom Paris couldn't believe his eyes. He was in a run down city. It looked like a ghetto; certainly nothing like Paris had seen before. Paris coughed as he breathed in the thick, foul air. Wherever I am it's not Kansas, the helmsman thought to himself.  
  
Paris heard footsteps behind him and looked for someplace to take cover. Paris determined it would be safer not to make his presence known until he knew where he was. The young Starfleet officer took cover behind a burned out vehicle.  
  
Paris watched silently as a family of humans walked by. There were the parents and two young daughters. Paris judged the older girl to be about eight and her sister to be about five or six. All four family members looked underfed and sickly. The father coughed several times before pulling a thin, threadbare sweater closer to his torso. With all of the dirt and stains covering the clothes the family wore Paris couldn't make out the color of or patterns on the clothes.  
  
Voyager's helmsman was about to introduce himself to the family and offer assistance when several large and muscled men approached. The large men carried guns and wore uniforms of some kind. He didn't know if the large men were hostile so Paris decided to watch a little longer before showing himself.  
  
Tom Paris was horrified when two of the large, armed men grabbed the each grabbed one of the young girls by the shirt collar. The little girls were easily lifted off the ground, despite the protest of the parents. Both of the human parents were knocked to the ground as they attempted to retrieve their daughters from the large armed men.  
  
Paris pulled out his phaser and set it on stun. Then the blond fired at the burly men from behind the old vehicle. Two of the large attackers were knocked unconscious by the phaser blast. The third attacker fired a weapon at Paris who ducked further behind the damaged vehicle he was using for shelter. Paris quickly fired another blast from his phaser, rendering the large enemy unconscious on the ground next to the other attackers.  
  
The two young girls were still crying as their parents picked their daughters up from the ground and hugged them tightly. Paris put away his phaser before coming out from behind the vehicle. He slowly walked over to the family to offer what little comfort he was able.  
  
Both parents stepped back, each one clutching a daughter, as Paris approached closer. The fear in all four pairs of eyes was obvious to Paris who immediately stopped. "I just want to help. Trust me."  
  
"Trust you? Why should I?" the husband hissed. He was obviously not used to trusting strangers.  
  
"I just want to help you. I saved you from those men," Paris said pointing to the attackers lying on the ground.  
  
The rail thin man let out a sarcastic laugh. "Nobody helps Kludges."  
  
The younger daughter, still sitting in father's arms, looked into Tom Paris' eyes and then at her father. "He doesn't look like an Uber, Papa."  
  
The man smiled at his daughter and then eyed Paris suspiciously. "He may not be an Uber, but anybody dressed in new clothes is a collaborator."  
  
Paris realized that these people must always dress in filthy ragged clothes. It must be the norm on this planet. Paris tried to allay the fears of this poor family. "I'm not from around here. I come from a starship called Voyager. On Voyager we have replicators that produce what we need."  
  
Four sets of eyes regarded the helmsman with even mores disdain. "Then you'd be a spacer," the man said, backing away from Paris. That's just as bad; thinkin' you're so high and mighty. You spacers think you're above us all; that we're just dirty little mudfeet."  
  
Then a word that the father had used registered in Paris' mind. Uber sounded familiar to Paris. "Excuse me Sir, but did you use the term Uber?"  
  
The family had started to leave but then stopped. The husband turned around and gave the Voyager helmsman a look of frustration. The husband and father of young daughters were obviously anxious to leave. "The name's Liam Mulray, and of course I used the word Uber. That's what we call the Nietzscheans. Don't tell me you haven't heard of the word."  
  
Now it all made sense to Paris. This is not some backwater planet. This is Earth. Harper's Earth. The Earth of Andromeda's universe. "Uh yeah, I have heard of the term Uber. I know a man named Harper who's from Earth."  
  
The man considered the name Harper for a moment then a hint of recognition glinted in his eye. "That wouldn't be Seamus Harper would it?"  
  
Paris smiled at the man. The helmsman finally was finally getting through the tough, distrustful exterior of the stranger. "That would be him. I think he said he was from around Boston." 


	4. A Different Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager or their characters.  
  
Thanks for the reviews people. They really make me update faster.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The family quickly led Paris to what they called their home. It was a just a small hut without much in the way of furniture or other amenities. Furniture consisted of a small camp style stove, some cots and not much else.  
  
Paris waited as the two girls were herded by their parents into another smaller room. Tom Paris felt for this poor family. They had very little except for their obvious love for each other. Paris wondered if Harper had once lived in a home similar to this one.  
  
Paris suddenly realized he still didn't know the names of the family he had helped. "I'm sorry. I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet."  
  
The parents entered the main room and looked down at the ground, obviously embarrassed at their breach of etiquette. "We're sorry," the woman apologized. My name is Elizabeth Sinclair and this is my husband Larry. Our daughters are Amanda and Chloe."  
  
Paris shook the couple's hands and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair. My name's Tom Paris. You daughters are adorable."  
  
Mr. Sinclair smiled wearily. "Thank you. It's nice to meet a friend of Harper's Mr. Paris."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Sinclair. So, how do you know Mr. Harper?" Paris questioned.  
  
"We don't know him personally. We have heard many stories of how Harper got off of Earth and is fighting the whole Dragan fleet out in space," Mrs. Sinclair informed.  
  
"Word gets around here in the ghettos. Harper keeps his friends here on Earth updated on what he is doing and we eventually hear about it through the grapevine," Mrs. Sinclair added.  
  
Paris easily imagined the grapevine. It wasn't much different on the Earth in his universe. "I imagine the grapevine is the only real means of communication you have here."  
  
Mr. Sinclair nodded his head in agreement. "You don't look like you're from around here. What brings you here to our neck of the woods?" he asked casually.  
  
Paris tried thinking of an answer that was honest, but not too informative. He couldn't just say he came from a parallel universe. "I'm afraid I'm a little lost. You see I crash landed here and need to get back to my ship."  
  
Mr. Sinclair tensed up and eyed Paris more suspiciously then before. "If you crash landed here then I doubt your ship would be of much help."  
  
"I was in a shuttle when I crash landed on Earth," Paris lied. "I meant I need to get back to the ship where I live."  
  
Sinclair relaxed a little, but Paris could tell the man was still wary. The helmsman couldn't blame Sinclair; the man had kept his family alive so far by being cautious with his trust.  
  
"Right. Well, we can't help you there; we're fresh outa shuttles," Sinclair retorted as he sat down on a beaten up armchair.  
  
Elizabeth Sinclair made her way to the couch. "Larry, please. Mr. Paris saved us from the Ubers. He saved our daughters."  
  
Sinclair sighed as he looked over at Paris. "Mr. Paris, if you're telling the truth then I'm sorry because we can't afford to trust you."  
  
Paris doubted that the Sinclairs could help be of much help to him anyway. "I understand. I can't say I would feel any differently in your position. You have your wife and daughters to protect."  
  
"I'm glad you can see that," Sinclair replied, leaning back in his chair. "My family is my first and only priority."  
  
"Well, I better get going and try to find a ride out of here," Paris announced. Paris figured he could steal a ship as a last resort if things came down to that.  
  
Mrs. Sinclair walked up to Paris and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank for your help Mr. Paris. I'm sorry we can't do anything to repay you."  
  
Paris smiled down at the frail woman. "It's alright. I'm just glad all of you are safe now."  
  
Tom Paris walked outside into the cold evening air and started wandering around. The air was stifling, causing the Starfleet officer to cough violently. He couldn't imagine how people like the Sinclairs were able to survive.  
  
***  
  
On the Andromeda the search had begun for Harper as soon as Holo Rommie reported no signs of the engineer onboard. Captain Dylan Hunt had instructed Andromeda to scan the surrounding solar system for any sign of Harper.  
  
"Dylan, we're not stopping until we find Harper," Beka Valentine announced to Hunt. Ever since she had picked up Harper from Earth and hired him on as the engineer of her ship, Eureka Maru, Valentine felt responsible for the blond engineer.  
  
Hunt felt responsible for Harper as well. As a High Guard officer, Hunt had always accepted responsibility for members of his crew. "You don't need to tell me that Beka. I'm not letting a member of my crew just vanish into thin air."  
  
Tyr Anasazi arrived on Command in time to overhear the tail end of the conversation. "That is a curious mystery; one which our former visitor, Q, might be able to solve."  
  
Hunt turned to the Nietzschean saying, "That's just who happens to be on the top of my list of prime suspects. We just have one slight problem; we don't know how to contact Q."  
  
"How about we just send out a general transmission asking Q to contact us?" Valentine suggested. "He's supposed to be powerful so he should be able to pick it up somehow."  
  
Anasazi frowned at the blonde executive officer and folded his arms across his broad chest. "If Q is responsible for the Little Professor's disappearance then it is unlikely that he would respond to our signal."  
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree with Tyr," Hunt admitted. "But it's the only so option we have right now so we'll give it a shot. Rommie, send out a signal on all frequencies telling Q to contact us."  
  
Hunt had no sooner given the order when Q materialized on Command, wearing a High Guard uniform. "No need to bother. I'm already here."  
  
Hunt and Valentine breathed an audible sigh of relief upon seeing the Continuum member. The only thing that kept Valentine from attempting to harm Q was that she knew the Continuum member could just disappear.  
  
Q held up a hand just as Hunt was about to speak. "Before you ask me I am not responsible for you engineer's disappearance."  
  
"Okay, so who is then?" Valentine asked with a suspicious glare.  
  
Q's expression suddenly turned serious, which worried the Andromeda crew members. "I'm afraid that my son is responsible for unfortunate circumstance, but don't worry. Mr. Harper is safely aboard Voyager right now. However, Tommy Paris is on Earth."  
  
"That doesn't sound good. I take it you are referring to the Earth in our universe; the one with the Nietzscheans and Ubers?" Hunt concluded. It wasn't a difficult conclusion to make since Q seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
Q nodded his head. Deep down he did feel regret over the situation. "I am attempting to locate my son and will have a long talk with him when I do. I am sorry for the trouble he has caused, but I assure you no harm was intended."  
  
"Why don't you just snap your fingers and send Harper and Paris back to where they belong?" Beka inquired as she stood inches in front of the Continuum member.  
  
"I could do that but my son would just send them back again," Q explained. "I could then undo his actions but as you can guess, it would be a never ending cycle."  
  
Anasazi unfolded his arms, eyeing the Continuum member with curiosity. "Then what do you propose we do?"  
  
Q looked over at the dark-skinned Nietzschean saying," Nothing. I will handle this myself."  
  
Hunt sensed that Valentine was about to say something she'd regret and immediately put a hand on her shoulder to stop the blonde executive officer. "Since we have no reason not to trust you Q I'll give you 24 hours to find your son and talk to him. If Harper isn't back here safely aboard Andromeda then we'll have no choice but to bring this before the Q Continuum."  
  
Q was mildly surprised at the ultimatum. He wasn't used to being given ultimatums. This Captain Hunt was a uniquely interesting human. It was a shame that Hunt and Kathryn Janeway expressed no desire to become a couple. "Very well, Captain Hunt I will be back in 24 hours."  
  
Hunt saw Q raise his hand, preparing to snap himself out of existence. Hunt hurried to speak before Q could disappear. "Good. Before you leave Q I need to let you know that if anything happens to Mr. Harper I will hold the Q Continuum responsible. Hurt my crew; hurt me."  
  
Q paused in the middle of his vanishing routine and sighed. "You are dramatic aren't you Captain. Let me leave you with this warning. Hut my son; hurt me." With that the Continuum member vanished. 


	5. Q2 on the Loose

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager or their characters. I am not making any money off of this story.  
  
Thanks to those who have posted reviews. Hugs to you all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Q popped up on the Voyager's bridge dressed in a Starfleet officer's uniform. Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in the captain's chair and waited for the Continuum member to volunteer what he knew about Tom Paris' whereabouts.  
  
Q stood in front of Chakotay until the Commander reluctantly turned his xo chair over to the Continuum member. Q sat down in the chair and swiveled it around until he was facing Janeway. "No doubt you are wondering what has happened to dear Tommy Paris."  
  
"You know we are Q. Just tell us what you know," Chakotay replied with exasperation in his voice.  
  
Janeway stood up which silenced any comment Q was about to make. "I assume your son is responsible for the disappearance of Mr. Paris."  
  
Q leaned back in the chair answering, "Yes he is. Tom Paris is on Earth; the Earth in the parallel universe where you met the crew of the Andromeda."  
  
"That makes sense since Mr. Harper is onboard Voyager," Janeway informed.  
  
"I am sorry Kathy. I feel somewhat responsible since he got the idea from me," Q said with genuine remorse. "Don't worry your pretty little head Kathy, I will find Junior and have a long father-son talk."  
  
Janeway felt slightly relieved, but not as much as she thought she should. "Thank you Q and hurry. I don't know how long Mr. Paris can last on the parallel Earth he's on."  
  
Harper appeared on the bridge and looked relieved upon seeing Q. "Oh good, you're here Casper. Now how about telling your son to send me back to Andromeda in one piece all safe and sound?"  
  
Q was becoming rather annoyed at being called Casper. "Must you call me Casper? Well, never mind. I believe I know where to find Junior. Convincing him to send you and Tommy Boy back to your respective proper universes is going to be more difficult."  
  
"It would be best interest to convince him Q," Chakotay advised. The look on his face was threatening, even if the tone wasn't.  
  
The Continuum member was forcing himself to remain calm, despite the temptation to turn the Commander into a toad. "I have every intention of doing that. It's just that Junior is going through a phase right now where he is testing his mother and me; mostly me I might add, and is quite unreasonable."  
  
"I understand your predicament Q, but why didn't you mention this when Q2 visited us onboard Andromeda?" Janeway questioned.  
  
"I couldn't very well come out and introduce my son saying, 'and this is my son, he's going through a phase right now so be on your guard.' I would just be embarrassing the lad," Q explained. It was obvious that Q cared about his son and was being protective.  
  
Janeway was sympathized with Q; she had to admit that she wouldn't have felt the same way if Q2 was her son. "Alright, the main thing to keep in mind is finding Q2 and returning Mr. Paris and Mr. Harper to their proper worlds."  
  
Harper took several steps forward towards Q. "How long do you think it will take you to get this straightened out? It's not that I mind being here on Voyager, but I don't think Paris will last too long among all the Nietzscheans and the Magog."  
  
Q looked down at Harper and saw the genuine concern in the young engineer's blue eyes. "I'll try to be quick but I really can't predict how long it will take."  
  
Harper thought for a moment then came up with an idea. "I don't suppose you could pop me over to my Earth so I could kinda look out for Paris?"  
  
"I could do that, but what would it accomplish?" Q questioned the engineer. "Junior would just send you back here."  
  
Harper wasn't about to give up so easily. Paris was on Harper's Earth so Harper felt responsible for the helmsman. "I know, but it's worth a shot. At least I would be able to give him a few pointers."  
  
Q shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really have anything to lose so if this comical little human wanted to pal around with Tommy Paris then so be it. "If you insist my little Mudfoot."  
  
Q promptly snapped his fingers and Harper disappeared from Voyager's bridge. Q looked over at Janeway and sighed. This whole affair was much more stressful then he had anticipated.  
  
"Good day Kathy. This will all turn out alright in the end," Q said before setting off to find his son.  
  
***  
  
Harper found himself standing next to Tom Paris. The engineer grabbed Paris by the arm, pulling the helmsman away from the three large Nietzscheans who were approaching. Harper and Paris ran for a couple of miles, avoiding main streets. Harper stopped after leading Paris into an alley. Paris wasn't sure what his newfound friend was thinking; the place looked dangerous. Harper quickly looked around before leaning down over a manhole cover. The engineer motioned for Paris to help lift off the metal cover. As he followed Harper down the metal ladder, Paris got the impression that Harper was familiar with the area; as if he had been in this place before.  
  
The two men wound their way through the many tunnels of the sewer system. Paris was glad Harper knew the way because the helmsman had lost track of where they were. Paris didn't have any equipment to tell him his location; an unsettling feeling for the Starfleet officer accustomed to relying on Tricorders and other modern devices.  
  
Paris followed Harper past what appeared to be a human lying on the cement floor. The helmsman couldn't tell if the person was dead or just sleeping. Paris started to check on the person's condition when Harper turned and grabbed the Starfleet lieutenant by the shoulders. Paris was pulled back away from the human lying on the ground and pushed down the tunnel.  
  
"What did you do that for? That person might have needed our help," Paris protested.  
  
Harper put a hand over Paris' mouth, silencing the helmsman. Harper put a finger to his mouth before removing his hand from the lieutenant's mouth. The young engineer motioned for Paris to following him further into the maze of tunnels.  
  
Paris started to shiver at the cold, damp breeze that came down the tunnel, hitting him head on. Paris was beginning to think Harper would never finish leading him through the tunnels when Harper came to a stop.  
  
Paris waited for Harper to say something, but the engineer was busy looking around. Paris followed Harper's gaze and noticed that the ground was drier in this part of the sewer system then where they had come from. Harper must have known this would be a better place to stop and rest.  
  
"It's okay to talk now, but talk quietly," Harper announced as he sat down and leaned against one of the concrete walls.  
  
"Where are we exactly?" Paris asked as he sat down next to the engineer. "Mind you, I'm not complaining about the chance to sit down for awhile."  
  
Harper allowed himself to smile at the lieutenant's humor. "We're in one of the tunnels that's part of the Boston sewer system. It's not much but it beats being above ground."  
  
Paris' face took on a confused expression. Surely there were better places to hide out then in a sewer. "I'm not quite sure I follow you Harper."  
  
"Let me explain then," Harper began. "Above ground there are the Nietzschean patrols, which you've already encountered. There's also the Magog raiding parties. You don't want to be outside up there at night. The two of us wouldn't stand much of a chance alone.'  
  
"You mean people live in sewers on this Earth?" Paris asked in disbelief. He had seen the Sinclairs living in their small hut in the refugee camp. It didn't occur to him that there were others who lived elsewhere.  
  
Harper noticed the sympathy and pity in the other man's eyes. "Don't feel too sorry for those living down here. They're the lucky ones. They're smart. I lived here myself for a good number of years. It kept me hidden from the Ubers and the Magog."  
  
Paris was taken aback by the engineer's comment. Paris hadn't considered any other possibility that Harper had lived such a hard life here on Earth. "I'm sorry Harper. I didn't mean any offense."  
  
Harper dismissed the apology with a wave of his left hand. "It's okay Paris. No offense taken. I just want you to understand how things really are here on this Earth."  
  
"Yeah, I guess this being Earth I wasn't expecting things to be so bad here," Paris remarked, surprising himself with his honesty.  
  
Harper wasn't surprised that Paris didn't really understand how rotten things had become on Earth for non-genetically modified humans. The engineer expected it in fact. "I kinda figured you wouldn't have realized the full extent of the misery here on this hellhole. That's why I asked Q to send me down here. I wanted to make sure I was able to give you a few pointers about staying alive here on good old Earth."  
  
"That's fine by me, I could use a few pointers," Paris admitted as he fought to stay awake. He didn't have worry about falling asleep as an explosion sounded above ground.  
  
Harper cocked his head, listening for more sounds. "You're gonna get a crash course now. We gotta go." 


	6. Harper and Paris's Adventures Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or its characters and I am making no money from this story. Wish I was but I'm not.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Harper briefed Paris on finer points of Earth survival, the engineer noticed his companion was having trouble staying awake. "I know you're tired but try staying awake."  
  
Paris stifled a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. "I am a little tired, but I'll try to stay awake. Do you mind if I ask why we're supposed to stay awake?"  
  
Harper pulled a can of Sparky Cola from a pocket in his cargo pants before answering, "There's a lot of bad people around here who wouldn't think twice about killing us in our sleep."  
  
"That makes sense. I just wish things weren't so rough down here. Not so much for me, but for all the other people here," Paris replied, thinking of the Sinclair family.  
  
Harper gazed into Paris' eyes with a fierce look upon seeing the pity in the lieutenant's face. "The Sinclairs and the rest of us don't want your or anybody else's pity. We just want a fair shake. No more, no less."  
  
"Yeah, they deserve to keep their dignity," Paris agreed. "The Sinclairs said they had heard of you. I gather you were in some kind of resistance organization while you lived here."  
  
Harper finished off his can of Sparky before responding, "Yeah, I was a member of a lot of groups. The resistance movement was okay, but I realized they didn't stand a snowball's chance in you know where of succeeding. It also didn't pay squat. I left them and pretty much joined any group that would take me in and feed me. I wasn't too picky." The engineer was surprised he had opened up so much to the man sitting next to him.  
  
"I can't say as I wouldn't have done the same thing in your place," Paris replied.  
  
The vivid memories that came flooding back into Harper's mind caused him to stand up. . "Yeah well, it's not exactly something I'm proud of, but I didn't want to die on this stinking rock."  
  
Paris leaned back against the cold hard wall behind him. "I'm sorry Harper. I can tell it's not easy for you being back here on Earth. I appreciate what you're doing. If you don't mind my asking, how did you get here so fast?  
  
"Q sent me here to help you out. His son is the one who sent you here and me to Voyager. Q said the kid might send me back at any time and I won't know when."  
  
"I had my suspicions that Q's son was behind all of this," Paris remarked.  
  
Harper produced another can of Sparky and handed it off to Paris, hoping the cola would help keep the helmsman awake. "Yeah, the kid definitely has issues. Drink the Sparky. It'll help you stay awake."  
  
Paris tentatively took a sip of the cola, scrunching up his face at the taste. The Sparky was too sweet and had a strange aftertaste. "Are you sure you don't have some kind of substitute?'  
  
"A can of Sparky is the best thing out there, so long as you don't navigate the slipstream or operate heavy machinery," Harper answered with a smile.  
  
Paris chuckled at the warning. Sparky didn't actually taste that dangerous, but it was definitely giving him a buzz. "Harper, do you mind talking some more? It'll help me stay awake."  
  
Harper stifled a yawn and shrugged. "No problem. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Paris thought for a moment before answering, "How about our jobs? What made you decide to be an engineer?"  
  
"I don't remember every deciding to be an engineer. I've always been good at fixing thing and when Beka came along she hired me as the Maru's engineer," Harper answered as he produced another can of Sparky.  
  
Paris's face registered his mild surprise at what Harper had left out. "Didn't you have any formal training to become an engineer?"  
  
Harper shifted uncomfortably at the question. "Nah, the Ubers didn't see any need for us Kludges getting an education. We're just slave fodder to them."  
  
Paris immediately felt a twinge of guilt for having asked the question, as innocent as the question seemed. "Oh, hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open up old wounds like that."  
  
"It's okay, I'm good," Harper replied. He wasn't going to wallow in self- pity right now. "Now let's not start a pity party here. How about I ask you a question?"  
  
"Fair enough. Ask away," Paris replied.  
  
Harper was ready with the question. It wasn't original though. "Okay, did you always want to be a Starfleet officer?"  
  
Paris wasn't sure of the answer. He really couldn't remember for sure if the idea to join Starfleet was solely his own or his father's. "I don't really know how to answer that Harper. You see, my father is a well- respected Starfleet admiral, so I guess he always planned for me to go to Starfleet Academy and follow in his footsteps. I don't remember hating the idea, at least not until I actually got into Starfleet and realized everybody expected me to be like my father. They expected a lot from me."  
  
"So why did you stay? Wouldn't your father have understood?" Harper asked, intrigued by Tom Paris' personal story.  
  
"You have to know my father. He's no nonsense. If I quit he would have seen it a sign of weakness; like I was quitting because things got too tough. He wouldn't have understood that I just wanted to get out from under his shadow," Paris explained through a yawn.  
  
Harper contemplated the helmsman's relationship his father for a few moments. "I guess certain things remain the same in all of the parallel universes."  
  
Paris realized he sounded like he had been complaining about his past. "I didn't mean to sound like a whiner. I know I didn't have it tough. I must sound like a spoiled brat."  
  
Harper smiled and dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand. "Hey, I didn't take it like you were complaining Paris. Is your father still alive?"  
  
"Yeah, he's back on Earth waiting for me to get home," Paris answered. The helmsman preferred not to talk too much about his father. Their relationship had healed somewhat but was still strained. "So, are you folks still alive Harper?"  
  
Harper flinched at the question, looking as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs. Paris could see the anger in Harper's blue eyes and prepared to get a punch in the jaw. The punch or any other violent action never came from the engineer. Harper recovered and put on his façade once again. The façade that Paris' innocent question had just pulled down, ever so briefly.  
  
"I'm sorry Harper. I didn't mean to open up a sensitive topic. I seem to keep putting my foot in my mouth," Paris apologized.  
  
"Don't sweat it," Harper replied nonchalantly. "To answer your question; my folks and pretty much all of my relatives are dead, either by the Nietzscheans or the Magog."  
  
Paris wondered why Harper sounded so cold and distant just now in speaking of his family. It couldn't have been from lack of caring. Paris knew Harper cared must have cared deeply about his family. It must be the façade again. Harper wouldn't let anybody see him in pain. It must have been how the blond engineer survived around the superior Nietzscheans. Showing any tears or remorse would be considered a sign of weakness by the Nietzscheans who disposed of anybody they perceived as weak.  
  
Paris decided to change the subject. "Aren't we a pair of idiots? Why are we here talking about depressing stuff? I have some wild stories to tell about my time in Starfleet and I'm sure you've have your share of stories to tell."  
  
"Oh now don't tell me you did something like steal a rival mascot or something?" Harper groaned with mock annoyance.  
  
Paris chuckled. He was glad the tactic worked. "Oh no, that was for those cadets lacking in imagination."  
  
The conversation was cut short by the sound of explosions above ground. Harper immediately stood up and tried to determine the origin of the explosions. Soon Paris could hear the familiar sound of gunfire.  
  
"What's going on Harper?" Paris asked as stood up next to Harper.  
  
"Nietzscheans. Let's go!" Harper ordered as he headed down the tunnel. 


	7. A Father and Son Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or its characters. I am making no money from this story.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews people. Here's the next chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Aw come on Father, I need to have some fun," Q2 pleaded. "I've just been so bored  
lately. I won't hurt anybody, I promise."  
  
It was difficult, but Q had to resist his son's pleadings. Q knew too well what would happen if he gave in. "I'm sorry but I must insist. We'll find some other way for you to amuse yourself."  
  
Q was beside himself. His son was being unreasonably stubborn and Q was at a loss for how to handle the situation. Q thought quickly. Fortunately Q2 had his Aunt Kathy to help him out. Captain Kathryn Janeway would know how to get through to Q2. "If you won't listen to me then I'm going to take you to one person you will listen to."  
  
Q2 frowned at the news. He wasn't in the mood for another lecture. "Please, Father. I'm not a child anymore. Just let me have some fun."  
  
"I will, but not until you stop this foolishness of sending Tommy Paris to the post Commonwealth Earth and sending Seamus Harper to Voyager," Q replied, not giving in. Q surprised himself with his own stubbornness. The Continuum member had seemed to always end up giving in to his son's demands. He loved his son and had trouble saying no to the boy.  
  
"What else is there for me to do?" Q2 asked with frustration in his voice. "I've done just about everything. Mother is busy with her new boyfriend and you don't seem to have any time for me either."  
  
Q flinched at the honesty from his son. "I'm sorry son; I didn't mean to ignore you. Now why don't you forget about Paris and Harper and we'll go do something together. We'll have a little father/son bonding."  
  
Q2 shook his head and backed away from his father. "No Father, it's too late for that. You ignored me and if I go back now you spend time with me but after awhile you and mother will both go back to ignoring me."  
  
"I can't speak for your mother but, I will not go back to ignoring you," Q announced, hoping his son would believe him.  
  
"I wish I could believe you father," Q2 replied before disappearing from his father's presence.  
  
Q sighed, not sure whether it would do any good to go after his son. "That boy is going to be the proverbial death of me yet."  
  
****  
  
Harper and Paris climbed out of the sewer tunnel a mile from where they had rested. Paris was growing weary of constantly being on the move, despite knowing it was necessary. "Where are we going Harper? I thought it was safe down there."  
  
Harper paused momentarily, giving Paris and himself a chance to catch their breaths. "Those explosions were courtesy of the Ubers. They're coming for kludge slaves."  
  
"So why are we coming above ground where the Ubers are looking?" Paris continued questioning. He was not giving up until he had an answer.  
  
"Because the Ubers flood the sewers to flush out the kludges," Harper explained.  
  
Paris shuddered at the thought. "I should have learned to trust you by now."  
  
Harper shrugged his shoulders before continuing on down an alley. Two armed Nietzschean Ubers rushed from a doorway in front of Harper and Paris. Harper pushed Paris into the closest doorway and inside the small shop it belonged to. Laser fire from the Ubers struck the doorway as Harper closed the door. Harper wasted little time opening a window at the opposite side of the room. The engineer motioned for Paris to climb through the window. The Nietzscheans stormed into the room and began firing at Harper. The engineer dived through the window head first, narrowly escaping being hit by gunfire.  
  
Paris helped Harper stand up and the two men ran down the alley. They came to a wall at the other end of the alley they stopped and looked up at the wall. The brick wall was over six feet high, too high to climb over without help. Harper leaned his back against the wall and gave Paris a leg up onto the wall. When Paris was on top he reached down and grabbed Harper's outstretched arms, helping the engineer to the top. A shot by one of the Ubers hit Paris in the left leg, knocking the helmsman off of the wall. Paris fell with a thud on the side of the wall opposite the Ubers. Harper quickly jumped down to the ground next to Paris and knelt down next to the unconscious lieutenant.  
  
"Don't move kludge," one of the Ubers ordered.  
  
Harper looked up to see the two Ubers pointing their gauss guns at him and Paris. "He's hurt. I just want to check him out. I won't try to get away."  
  
The Ubers jumped down from the wall, keeping their guns aimed at their new prisoners. One of the Ubers shoved Harper away from Paris while the other stood over the lieutenant.  
  
"Get up kludge!" the Uber guarding Paris shouted as he kicked the helmsman in the ribs.  
  
Paris responded with a groan. Harper fought the urge to jump the Uber that kicked Paris. Harper knew that the best chance of survival for him and Paris was for both of them to bide their time until they could come up with an escape plan.  
  
Paris was now awake enough to get up to his feet. The two humans were pushed forward towards a waiting hovercraft. Three more mudfoot slaves were in the hovercraft as Harper and Paris climbed inside. Two more Nietzschean guards were guarding the three mudfoot slaves.  
  
Their two captors put electronic bracelets on Paris and Harper's wrists. Paris rubbed the bracelet as he stared at the silver piece of jewelry. "Harper, what are these bracelets? Tracking devices?"  
  
"Yup, that and more. Don't try to take it off. I'm sorry Paris," Harper whispered.  
  
"It's not your fault," Paris replied groggily.  
  
Harper clenched his jaw, holding back his anger. "We'll get out of here Tom. I promise."  
  
"Mm hmm," Paris answered before sleep overtook him. Harper caught the helmsman and gently pushed the young man upright. Harper let Paris lean against him the rest of the way to the slave processing center.  
  
One of the guards grabbed Paris's shirt and jerked the helmsman off of his seat. "I said get out kludge!" the guard growled.  
  
"Wha.? Paris mumbled as tried climbing out of the slave shuttle.  
  
"If you want to last more than five minutes kludge you had better learn to pay attention and follow orders," the guard advised. The guard pulled Paris out of the shuttle and threw pushed him into Harper and the other two slaves. Harper grabbed Paris, keeping the lieutenant from falling.  
  
Paris tried to focus his eyes on his surroundings. The loss of blood, combined with the knock to his head made it nearly impossible. Harper put one of Paris's arms around his shoulder and helped Paris inside a converted warehouse.  
  
Inside the processing Harper and Paris stood in one of three lines that stretched from one end of the room to the other. It took an hour for Paris and Harper to get to the front of the line.  
  
"My friend here has a hole in his leg. He needs medical attention," Harper said to the Nietzschean sitting at the table in front of him.  
  
"He'll get medical attention once he's been processed," the guard replied coldly. "Now what's your name kludge?"  
  
"Seamus Zelazny Harper," the engineer answered.  
  
A broad grin appeared across the Nietzschean's face. "Well the wayward kludge comes back to the fold, eh Harper?"  
  
Harper bit back a smart retort. He just wanted to get through this as quickly as possible and get medical help for Paris. "Yeah, I'm back."  
  
"There is a substantial reward for your capture. You would have had a better chance of evading capture had you not associated with such a pathetic kludge as this," the guard remarked as he gestured towards Paris.  
  
"He doesn't belong here Uber," Harper said between gritted teeth.  
  
The guard ignored Harper's comment while finishing his part in processing Harper. The Uber handed the engineer a flexi. "Now move along kludge."  
  
Harper continued propping up Tom Paris and refused to move. "I'm not leaving him."  
  
One of the armed Nietzschean guards rushed up to Harper and shoved the butt of the gun into Harper's stomach. Harper doubled over and gritted his teeth. The whole time keeping his grip on Paris.  
  
Paris was still barely conscious and fast drifting off. The loss of blood from his wound was already taking a heavy toll on the young helmsman. "S'kay Harper. Do like he says."  
  
"Well, it appears that the little kludge is less pathetic than I had first assumed. Rest assured, I won't make the same mistake again," the guard warned.  
  
"I'm staying with him Uber," Harper announced. He had no sooner got the words out of his mouth Harper felt an explosion inside his head. After that everything faded to black for the engineer.  
  
Without Harper's help Paris slumped to the ground. He tried to crawl over Harper but was too weak. The next thing Paris knew his head felt like it was spinning and he blacked out. 


	8. Harper and Paris' Adventures Continue

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager or their characters. I am making no money from this story. *sigh*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Seamus Harper didn't know how long he had been unconscious when he woke up with a splitting headache. The young man looked around for Tom Paris and became concerned when the Starfleet officer was nowhere in sight.  
  
Harper was in a holding cell in the slave processing center. At least that's what the engineer guessed.  
  
Harper tried to stand up but found himself shackled to an iron ring embedded into the cement floor. The Earther winced as the shackle around his ankle cut into his ankle. Now that was a genius move Shay, Harper muttered to himself.  
  
Being alone in the cell gave Harper time to think. His first thought was about the fate of Tom Paris. The engineer quickly shook the thoughts of concern from his head and began planning an escape.  
  
The thud of booted footsteps outside his cell interrupted Harper's thoughts of escape. A guard opened the door, taking two steps inside.  
  
"Time for you to meet Mr. Copernicus" the guard announced as he began removing the shackle around Harper's ankle.  
  
Harper stood up and followed the guard upstairs, looking out for Paris the whole time. Copernicus was a well-muscled Nietzschean; almost as large as Tyr Anasazi.  
  
"I see you finally decided to wake up little man," Copernicus greeted nonchalantly.  
  
Harper attempted a small shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah well I need my beauty sleep. So what is it you want?"  
  
The armed guard standing behind Harper shoved the butt of his rifle into the Earther's back. Harper let out a gasp of air as he doubled over.  
  
"You know the rules slave. You will speak only when you are directly asked a question by a Nietzschean overseer," Copernicus warned.  
  
Harper straightened as best he could with his ribs on fire with pain. "Where's Tom Paris?"  
  
Copernicus nodded for the guard to strike Harper again. "I told you to be quiet kludge." The fair-skinned Nietzschean smiled as Harper writhed on the floor. Copernicus waited for Harper to stand up again before continuing. "Normally a wanted kludge like yourself would be dealt with in a forceful and physical manner. However your dataport makes you a most useful kludge. Make no mistake though; if you prove to be disruptive then I will cease to make such allowances for you."  
  
****  
  
Tom Paris woke up in a medical facility feeling groggy and disoriented. The helmsman moaned softly, bringing a Nietzschean nurse to his bedside.  
  
"Where am I?" Paris asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"You're in a kludgeinfirmary. I will notify the doctor that you are awake so he can release you to work in the mines," the nurse informed without any emotion in her voice. She had obviously around long enough to have seen many kludges come through here.  
  
A short time later a Nietzschean doctor arrived and briefly examined Paris. "You don't look in too bad of shape for a kludge," the brunette female physician remarked. This doctor had a worse bedside manner than Voyager's EMH he thought to himself.  
  
The doctor left Paris's bedside long enough to pull a bottle down from a cabinet. Then the doctor instructed the nurse to hold Paris' head back while she applied some drops into the helmsman's eyes.  
  
Paris felt a slight stinging in his eyes which quickly subsided. "What is that stuff you put in my eyes Doctor?"  
  
"Just something for the pain. You'll start feeling better soon," The doctor informed matter-of- factly.  
  
Paris didn't like that the doctor gave a vague answer. But brushed aside the concern since his leg was beginning to stop throbbing with pain. "You know I can feel it starting to take effect already."  
  
The doctor merely nodded as she signed a flexi releasing Paris from the infirmary. "You are now cleared for work but I want you to continue to check in so I may monitor your recovery."  
  
The nurse handed Paris his clothes before helping him off the bed. Paris was grateful for the assistance as he was now feeling light headed. The doctor and nurse left Paris alone to put on his clothes. His mind began racing as he changed. Paris' mind started to wander and he began daydreaming about being in his Captain Proton holo program.  
  
Once dressed Tom Paris was shoved into a transport vehicle where Seamus Harper was waiting. In the darkness Harper barely recognized the lieutenant. "Paris?"  
  
Paris looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Is that you Harper?" he whispered.  
  
Harper merely nodded his head. One of the Nietzschean guards heard the whispering and rushed over.  
  
"Quiet kludges! No talking!" He ordered.  
  
Paris bristled at being ordered around. "Who do you think you are ordering us around?"  
  
The guard climbed atop the transport vehicle and grabbed Paris by the shirt collar. "I am a Nietzschean and you are a pathetic, miserable kludge and that is all the reason I need." The guard then threw Paris onto the ground.  
  
Harper stood up and moved towards the other Nietzschean standing guard. The second guard raised a rifled and was about to fire it when the other kludges rushed him. The two guards had no time to press the button on the remote controls to the bracelets worn by the humans. The kludges began hitting and kicking at the two guards in an attempt to get the rifles.  
  
Harper used the diversion to grab Paris. "You okay Paris?"  
  
Paris nodded his head. He was still shaky and couldn't place a name to the man standing next to him.  
  
"What were you thinking? You coulda been killed talking back to the Uber like that," Harper chastised.  
  
"It's my duty to protect the innocent and the weak," Paris replied.  
  
Harper got a look at the helmsman's face in the glare of the searchlights and what he saw turned his stomach. Paris was on Flash. Having been around Beka Valentine when she was on Flash Harper knew the signs. It certainly explained Paris' uncharacteristic behavior Harper thought.  
  
Harper was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of klaxons. Nietzschean guards ran towards the fray as guards in towers shot at the kludges. Harper grabbed Paris, pushing him to the ground and under transport vehicle.  
  
Harper struggled to keep Paris from trying to help defend the kludges. Flash had made Paris stronger. Harper had to resort to hitting Paris square on the jaw with a rock, knocking the Starfleet lieutenant unconscious.  
  
Harper spotted four pairs of booted feet around the transport vehicle. His scuffle with Paris had given away their location. Harper knew he and Paris were probably spotted by the sentries in the guard towers anyway.  
  
"Come out from under the vehicle kludge!" one of the guards shouted.  
  
Harper scrambled from under the vehicle before pulling Paris out. "Don't shoot Uber. We're not armed."  
  
One of the guards picked up Paris' limp body like a rag doll. Harper was helpless to prevent the rough treatment.  
  
"Take it is easy with him will ya," Harper cautioned, knowing he was going to be punished for it. Sure enough one of the guards shoved a rifle against Harper's chest, sending the engineer to the ground. Harper took a deep breath and stood back up.  
  
The guards walked him back to Copernicus' office. Harper hoped Paris was taken back to the infirmary for treatment. Suddenly the Earther had an awful thought. The infirmary was where Paris got the Flash. Certainly no kludge slave would have been able to hide Flash from the Ubers. Tom Paris also wouldn't have knowingly taken any narcotic. The only way Paris would have taken Flash is if the Uber doctor gave it to him.  
  
Paris and Harper were taken to Copernicus' office. The helmsman was unceremoniously dumped on the floor.  
  
Harper decided to take a risk and confronted the Nietzschean about Paris. "What was the point of getting a kludge hooked on Flash?"  
  
Copernicus laughed an evil laugh that grated on Harper's nerves. "I will ask the questions kludge."  
  
Harper found himself on the floor again, courtesy of one of Copernicus' guards. The engineer knew better than to push the issue any further. He had already gone too far by confronting Copernicus like this.  
  
"Who were the leaders of the revolt?" Copernicus demanded.  
  
Harper's blue eyes glared with hatred as he looked up at the tall Nietzschean. "Nobody."  
  
"Perhaps your tongue will loosen after some time alone kludge," Copernicus replied. Then he turned to his guards. "Take the kludges to solitary." 


	9. Solitary Confinement

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda or its characters. I am also making absolutely no money from this story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Seamus Harper was in solitary confinement; a Nietzschean euphemism for being stuffed into a metal box. Harper the box was barely tall enough for Harper to sit down inside. The Earther to sit with his head tilted forward and knees pulled up to his chest. Harper knew this was psychological warfare on the part of Copernicus. The Nietzschean hoped that by keeping Harper alone the engineer would have time to worry about the next punishment.  
  
Harper knew what kind of punishment to expect next. He had been through this before and knew how to survive. Harper was more worried about Paris. It would a given that the helmsman would be given more Flash. While the Flash hadn't kept Paris docile, it did keep the lieutenant off balance; which is precisely what Copernicus intended.  
  
Paris put up a vain attempt at struggling against his Nietzschean guards as they walked him back to Medical for a second checkup. It took some doing to get the lieutenant calmed down but the doctor and her nurse were very adept at calming unruly patients.  
  
The Nietzschean doctor gave Paris another cursory exam. The doctor was satisfied that the lieutenant had suffered no damage during the slave uprising. "So how is your leg wound feeling kludge?"  
  
Paris looked down at his injured leg, suddenly remembering how it got that way. "I had forgotten about it actually. Whatever that painkiller was you gave me it sure did the trick."  
  
"Then you aren't in much pain right now kludge?" the doctor asked.  
  
Paris shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. So what's next?"  
  
The doctor seemed satisfied and put her scanner down on a nearby tray. "You'll be sent to solitary confinement for your part in the uprising."  
  
"What? I don't remember taking part in any uprising," Paris replied, not bothering to hide his astonishment.  
  
"You created a diversion with your outburst kludge. That's aiding the uprising," the doctor retorted. Before Paris could protest the nurse grabbed his and held it still. The doctor meanwhile had grabbed some of the painkiller and squeezed three drops into Paris's eyes.  
  
The Nietzschean guards put Paris into a box identical to the one Harper was sitting inside. As the painkiller kicked in Paris became more paranoid, and the box didn't help the situation.  
  
****  
  
Q materialized in front of Dylan Hunt in the Captain's quarters. At the sound of a cough Hunt looked up from his console and stood up. "Q, just the man I wanted to see. I hope your presence means that you had a talk with your son and Mr. Harper will be safely returned to Andromeda right away."  
  
Q sighed as his face took on an expression of a man about to relay bad news. "I found my son but I'm afraid our talk did not go well."  
  
"Q, just send Harper back here and send Mr. Paris back to Voyager. Then you can have another talk with your son," Dylan instructed.  
  
Q straightened his posture as he bristled at being ordered around by a human. "There's no need give me orders Captain Hunt since I was already planning on doing just that. Please understand that I am doing my best to rectify this unfortunate situation."  
  
"Fine. Duly noted," Hunt replied as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
With their conversation ended, Q snapped his fingers and disappeared. Hunt just hoped Q was able to return Harper and Paris to their respective universes before anything happened to the two humans  
  
Hunt had barely taken a step when Seamus Harper materialized at his feet. The engineer looked worse for his visit to Earth.  
  
"Trance, bring a medical team to my quarters!" Hunt ordered over the com.  
  
"I'll be right there," Trance replied as she left Hydroponics.  
  
"Are you okay Dylan?" Valentine asked over the com.  
  
Hunt wished it were him lying on Andromeda's deck right now. "I'm fine, but Harper needs medical attention."  
  
Beka put away her holo novel and rushed to meet Trance Gemini in medical.  
  
Harper was beginning to regain consciousness as Trance and some of the medibots transferred the engineer from the gurney to a bed. As he awoke Harper struggled to sit up in bed, but the golden woman gently pushed his head back onto the pillow.  
  
"It's okay Shorty, you're back on Andromeda," Valentine soothed.  
  
"Uh hey Boss. Where's Paris? Is he okay?" Harper quizzed the pilot.  
  
Hunt stepped into the Earther's view. "We don't know about Paris. You just arrived a couple minutes ago. I'll try to find out where he is and let you know."  
  
Trance smiled at the engineer as she handed him a cup of medicine. "Drink up Harper. You'll feel better. I'm going to inject some nanobots as well. Then I'll work on getting that bracelet off of your wrist."  
  
Beka lightly patted Harper on the leg and smiled. "Well we better go and let you get your rest Shorty."  
  
"Good idea. I'll try to get back in touch with Q," Hunt assured.  
  
****  
  
Lieutenant Tom Paris arrived in Medical on Voyager in the same shape in which Harper had left him. The Doctor grabbed a Tricorder and began taking medical readings. At the same time the EMH informed Captain Janeway via communicator.  
  
"What is Lieutenant Paris' condition Doctor?" Janeway asked.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. It would seem that Lieutenant Paris has lost a good deal of blood from his leg wound and has a concussion. There is also some kind of bracelet around his wrist. But don't worry Captain, he'll recover," the doctor assured.  
  
"Good. I'm on my way there now. Lieutenant Torres, you have permission to visit your husband with the Doctor's permission," Janeway announced.  
  
"I think Lieutenant Torres' presence would have a positive effect on her husband's recovery," the EMH answered.  
  
B'Elanna Torres was in engineering and quickly headed for Medical. "I'm on my way then."  
  
Captain Janeway frowned when she saw the helmsman's condition. "I'd say Mr. Paris had a run in with some Nietzscheans on Earth. What is his prognosis Doctor?"  
  
"I expect a full recovery Captain," the holographic doctor informed.  
  
Janeway breathed a sigh of relief. "It's nice to have good news for a change."  
  
"I'm afraid the news is not completely positive," the Doctor informed. "My scans have detected a foreign drug in Lieutenant Paris' system. It's nothing poisonous; however the Lieutenant is exhibiting signs of paranoia."  
  
"What kind of drug is it Doctor?" Torres questioned as she held her husband's hand.  
  
The Doctor looked at Torres then at Janeway. "It's not a drug that appears in my database or any other database that I have searched. I plan on analyzing the drug and will provide a full report when finished."  
  
Torres felt sick watching her husband fight his restraints. "Does he need to be restrained like that Doctor?"  
  
The hologram's expression softened at Torres worried look. "I'm afraid so B'Elanna. Tom's paranoia has made him act violently. This was the only way I would keep him from hurting himself."  
  
"I don't like it!" Torres insisted becoming angry.  
  
Janeway gently put a hand on the Klingon woman's shoulder. "I know this is difficult B'Elanna but I think we need to trust the Doctor's judgment as this is a medical matter."  
  
Torres had quickly gained control of her temper and reluctantly agreed. "You're right Captain. I'm sorry Doctor. I'd like to remain here and assist you with your permission."  
  
The Doctor offered the Lieutenant a slight smile. "I was just going to ask you to remain here. Perhaps your presence will have a calming influence on your husband."  
  
Janeway knew there was nothing more she could do for her helmsman and decided to let the Doctor continue with his work. "It appears that you have everything under control so I'll be in my quarters attempting to contact Q. Keep me posted on Mr. Paris' condition Doctor."  
  
"Aye Captain," the EMH acknowledged. 


	10. Paris on the Loose

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda or its characters. I also am not making any money from this story. Wish I was but I'm not, so don't sue.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Q was sitting in Janeway's chair in her quarters when the captain returned from eating in the mess hall. "Tommy isn't too damaged I trust."  
  
Janeway leaned over her desk to face the Continuum member. "Lieutenant Paris is expected to make a full recovery. That doesn't absolve your son or excuse his actions Q"  
  
Q raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to argue with you Kathy. I will find a suitable punishment for Junior. Right now I have to convince him to talk to me. However, I need your help. I am at a stalemate with my son so I concluded that he might respond to your influence."  
  
"I don't know that I will be of much help, but I will do what I can," Janeway promised."  
  
Q's face appeared to brighten. "Good. The lad will listen to you if he'll listen to anyone. I'll attempt to find Junior and come back to get you."  
  
"I wish you luck Q. What does the rest of the Continuum think of what your son has done?" Janeway asked, concerned that the Continuum might get involved.  
  
"They're not happy about Junior's meddling and now, with Tommy Boy getting hurt; they might decide to punish the lad on their own," Q replied, showing more than a little concern. Not wishing to discuss the matter further he vanished before Janeway could reply.  
  
The captain sat down in the chair left vacant by Q and began going over the work schedules. She was thankful for something to get her mind off of the Q2 problem.  
  
****  
  
When the Doctor attempted to remove the silver bracelet from Paris' arm the lieutenant became hostile. Paris pulled at his restraints so violently that the Doctor and Torres backed away, hoping the helmsman would settle down. To their dismay, Paris continued his struggle. There was nothing they could do short of giving Paris a tranquilizer, which the Doctor had briefly considered. The EMH decided it would be too risky to Paris' health to give him a tranquilizer while the other drug was still in his system.  
  
The fight to free himself wore on Tom Paris. He began to feel tired and eventually gave in and passed out. B'Elanna Torres took the opportunity to get a bite to eat from the mess hall and return. She was thankful that her husband was given the respite from his paranoia.  
  
Unfortunately for Paris his rest was short-lived; the Flash saw to that. Torres had no sooner sat down by her husband's bedside when Tom Paris moaned softly and opened his eyes.  
  
"Welcome back Tom," Torres greeted as she set down her bowl of soup.  
  
Paris blinked several times before smiling at Torres. "It's sure is good to be back. I wasn't sure this was real."  
  
"Oh I'm real Tom," Torres replied as planted a lingering kiss on his lips.  
  
Paris reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. "Not that I don't believe you B'Elanna but I'd just like a little more proof."  
  
The EMH cleared his throat before the couple got too carried away. "Lieutenant Torres I think Lieutenant Paris has exerted himself enough for today."  
  
"Of course Doctor. Tom, how would you like some soup? I just brought it back from the replicator." Torres said before giving her husband a last peck on the cheek.  
  
"Sounds good," Paris said eagerly. "Would you mind undoing these restraints first?"  
  
Torres fought the anger inside her having to give the answer she was about to give her husband. "I'm sorry Tom but we already went through this. Your behavior was too violent."  
  
Paris looked confused then frustrated. "I guess I forgot. These painkillers are really making me feel loopy. I feel better though. Would you mind untying me now?"  
  
"Let me check with the Doctor first," Torres said as she turned to walk over to the EMH.  
  
Paris grabbed Torres' arm, pulled her towards him and wrapped his other arm around her neck.  
  
The Doctor heard the commotion, tapped his com link and called for security. Paris had gained superhuman strength from the Flash and managed to break one of his arm restraints. The lieutenant had unfastened the other arm restrained with his free hand.  
  
"Tell security to stay away or she'll get it!" Paris demanded  
  
Torres couldn't believe what she had just heard. While she knew it was the drug talking, B'Elanna Torres couldn't help but feel a certain amount of fear. Torres found herself believing her husband would deliberately harm her. "Tom, please. It's me, B'Elanna. I'm your wife. Don't you remember?"  
  
"You may be my wife, but that doesn't mean I trust you. I don't trust any of you!" Paris shouted. "Call off Security Doctor."  
  
The Doctor reluctantly complied. He relied on his psychological programming and began to try to calm down the helmsman. "Alright, I've told Security to stand down. Now let go of Lieutenant Torres."  
  
"I don't think so. Remember, I don't trust you," Paris reminded. He then backed towards the doorway, keeping Torres between him and the Doctor.  
  
Paris took Torres with him as he made his way towards the Delta Flyer. Janeway had Paris' movements monitored by the security cameras. Paris was so high now that had forgotten about cameras until he was already in the turbo lift. Paris looked up at the camera and grabbed Torres' phaser. He fired one blast at each of the two cameras, disabling them.  
  
Torres had stopped trying to reason with Paris; he was beyond reason at this point. Torres tried to bide her time until she could formulate a plan to stop her husband.  
  
Janeway had expected the cameras to be disabled and guessed where the helmsman would head. The captain met up with Seven of Nine in the corridor. "Lieutenant Paris wants to get off of Voyager. We better cut off his route to the shuttle bay."  
  
"Aye Captain. Do you think Lieutenant Torres is in any real danger?" Seven of Nine asked.  
  
"The lieutenant is high on a strong drug. Right now I wouldn't put anything past him," Janeway answered. 


	11. Q to the Rescue?

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda or its characters and I am making no money from this story.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Janeway and Seven of Nine were nearly at the shuttle bay when Q popped up in front of the two women. "Ah there you are Kathy."  
  
Janeway stopped briefly to address the Continuum member. "Excuse me Q. Lieutenant Paris is on the on the loose and dangerous."  
  
"Oh dear. Well we mustn't keep Junior waiting so I'll take care of Tommy Boy," Q offered before snapping his fingers.  
  
Janeway and Seven of Nine relaxed slightly, guessing Q had returned Paris to Medical. Just to be sure Janeway checked with the Doctor who confirmed that Paris had was safely restrained again in Medical.  
  
Q and Janeway arrived next to Q2 who was spending time in the Gamma Quadrant. The teenager looked over at the two adults and sighed. Q2 had been expecting his father to show up again. "I knew you'd come after me. Why can't you just leave me alone and give me some space father?"  
  
Q rolled his eyes. He would never understand this younger generation. "I would be happy to give you some space but there is still the matter of your having switched Tommy Paris and Seamus Harper to each other's universes."  
  
Q2 was becoming frustrated at having to explain his actions once again. "I already told you Father that I needed some excitement; some mental stimulation. Why are you so against that?"  
  
Janeway knew Q was having trouble dealing with his son so she took that as her opening. "Your father is not against you having a certain amount of freedom, but there are boundaries. You can't just go around using your powers to torment humans. Lieutenant Paris could have been killed on the Earth where you sent him."  
  
"I wouldn't have let your precious Lieutenant Paris get killed. I'm not some sadistic psychopath. I just want some fun. I think I'm entitled to that," Q2 retorted, expressing his frustration in a barely controlled tone.  
  
It wasn't in Captain Kathryn Janeway's nature to give up and she cared about Q2 to let the teenager to give up on him now. The captain stepped up closer to Q2, looking him in they eyes. "Fun is not an entitlement Q2. It is something you earn after working."  
  
"Working? Now what kinds of jobs are there for a Continuum member? Or have I missed the classified ads?"  
  
Janeway put a hand on the teenager's right left shoulder. "I'm sure you and your father can think of something you can do that would not be considered interference by the Continuum but would give you some sense of satisfaction. Now think about it Q2. Is that really the kind of entertainment that befits the son of the member of the Q Continuum? More importantly, is that the kind behavior that you are proud of?"  
  
Q2 looked down at his feet. He had to admit Captain Janeway had a valid point. The young man was starting to feel ashamed. "Okay, maybe it's not something I'm proud of, but I really didn't mean any harm."  
  
"We realize that. "Now please leave Lieutenant Paris and Mr. Harper in their respective universes. I think you should also apologize to both Lieutenant Paris and Mr. Harper and we'll put this matter behind us," Janeway gently urged.  
  
"Alright, but I'm still bored," Q2 reminded.  
  
Janeway gave the teenager a hug. "As I said I'm sure your father will be able to come up with some other suitable form of entertainment."  
  
Q smiled and uncharacteristically embraced his son in a warm hug. "Oh I will. We'll find something to do together. How would you like that Son?"  
  
"I'm not sure. You're always telling me where to go and what to do. Can we do what I want this time?" the teenager asked.  
  
"I don't see why not," Q agreed. "It has been awhile since I've done teenager stuff.  
  
Q and Q2 were about to leave when another member of the Q Continuum materialized next to Q. The gray haired visitor's face appeared familiar to Janeway, but she couldn't quite place him. One thing was for sure, whoever the Continuum member was; he carried some amount of authority. Q had instinctively straightened his posture when the visitor appeared.  
  
Janeway took the initiative and introduced herself. "I'm Captain Janeway and I assume you know Q and his son."  
  
"I know Q and his son Captain; However I am here on business," the Continuum member informed.  
  
Q glanced over at Janeway with a concerned look; one that the Captain had rarely seen. Q stepped between his son and the senior Q Continuum member. "There's no need to get involved. I have already had a talk with my son and he will return Paris and Harper to their rightful universes."  
  
Senior Q was unmoved. "Your son has violated our laws and must be face judgment. You of all Continuum members should know that Q."  
  
"Yes but the lad really is remorseful, aren't you son?" Q asked as he looked over at his son.  
  
Q2 nodded his head and looked up at Senior Q. "Yes I am truly sorry, Your Honor."  
  
"There, you see? I will take my son back home and give him a suitable punishment and he promises to leave humans be," Q promised, his voice crackling with urgency.  
  
Senior Q ignored Q and turned his attention to Janeway. "Captain Janeway, you are hereby ordered by the Court of the Q Continuum to appear at the trial of Q2. You will be notified in advance of the date."  
  
Janeway knew there was no use resisting the summons. The captain was hoping she would be able to testify and argue for leniency on behalf of Q2. "I have no objections to appearing in your court. However, don't you feel you're overacting in setting up a trial? Q2 is young any harm was purely unintentional."  
  
"Q2's youth and immaturity will be taken into account Captain Janeway. The trial will proceed as scheduled," Senior Q sternly informed. The elder Continuum member snapped his fingers, taking Q and Q2 back to the Continuum with him.  
  
Janeway sighed deeply; suddenly she needed a good strong cup of coffee. The captain knew she was going to go through countless cups of coffee before Q2 was out of trouble.  
  
Trance Gemini was able to get the Nietzschean silver bracelet off of Harper's wrist and cleared the engineer to return to duty.  
  
As Harper walked onto Command Hunt stepped up and sized up the engineer. "Mr. Harper you look much better now. I know I said it before but glad to have you back Mr. Harper."  
  
"Yeah, the way things were going I thought I was going to have to fix my CD player myself," Beka joked.  
  
"Oh, so that's all I'm good for around here?" Harper replied with a frown on his face.  
  
Beka gave Harper a light punch in the shoulder. "You know I was just teasing Harper."  
  
Harper shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I suppose so, but there's just one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Beka asked, now beginning to regret her joke.  
  
"Gotcha!" Harper exclaimed before rushing off before Beka could respond.  
  
Valentine was about to chase after the engineer when Senior Q materialized next to Hunt. Valentine instinctively reached for her force lance. Before the pilot could get raise her weapon, Hunt grabbed her arm.  
  
I mean you no harm Captain Hunt," Senior Q stated, trying to ease the fear the humans were feeling. "I am here to inform you that you and your engineer, Mr. Seamus Harper is hereby summoned to appear as a witness in the court of the Q Continuum."  
  
"Trial?" Valentine blurted out.  
  
"What trial? Who's on trial?" Hunt questioned rapidly.  
  
"Why the trial of the boy you call Q2," Senior Q informed before disappearing.  
  
Valentine and Hunt stared at the spot where Senior Q had just been. "I didn't like sound of that Dylan," Valentine commented.  
  
"At least Harper and I are witnesses and not the defendants," Hunt said before walking off with Valentine to find the engineer.  
  
Tyr Anasazi's acute Nietzschean hearing allowed him to overhear the conversation as he entered Command. "I suppose we should be grateful for small favors." 


	12. Paris' Ordeal

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda or its characters. Wish I did but I don't. I am making no money from this story.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Janeway had just returned from her talk with Q and Q2. She was already mulling over the thought of Q2's trial; trying to determine the right phrasing and posture while testifying. The captain quit after a few minutes and started reading a holo novel in an attempt to get her mind off of the events of the last few hours. Janeway was interrupted by the Doctor's voice sounded over her com link. "You have good news I trust Doctor."  
  
"I have finished my analysis of the drug I found in Lieutenant Paris' system. It would appear that the drug is a narcotic and would appear to have no beneficial medical purposes."  
  
"Then the question is how and why Mr. Paris got this drug into his body," Janeway replied.  
  
"That would seem the next logical line of investigation," the EMH agreed. Lieutenant Paris is now calm enough to answer some questions. I thought you might like to talk to him"  
  
Janeway had already headed for the nearest turbo lift, "Yes I would. Is Lieutenant Torres there?"  
  
"I'm in my quarters Captain," Torres answered over the comm.  
  
Janeway instinctively understood the implication of that simple reply. Torres would normally have been at her husband's bedside. But this wasn't a normal circumstance and Janeway planned to talk to Torres, knowing the Klingon woman had some issues to deal with as a result of Paris taking her hostage. "I'll be up to see you later Lieutenant."  
  
"Aye Captain," Torres replied, trying to keep her voice under control.  
  
Paris gave his account of his adventures with Harper on the parallel Earth. Janeway and the Doctor noticed that Paris was still exhibiting paranoia, but less so now that the drug had more time to get out of his system. There was a tradeoff though. The helmsman began displaying withdrawal symptoms. Paris began sweating and his hands trembled.  
  
Janeway took the EMH aside and quietly expressed her concern. "I'd say Lieutenant Paris is suffering withdrawal symptoms. Is there anything you can give Mr. Paris?"  
  
The hologram's brow as he glanced over at Torres. "I think I might be able to come up with something, but I wish I could talk to somebody from the Andromeda. They might be able provide additional information."  
  
"Q is bound to return before his son's trial. I'll ask him when he appears," Janeway offered.  
  
Janeway no sooner got the words out of her mouth when Q materialized next to her. "My, Tommy Boy doesn't look so hot."  
  
Janeway barely flinched at the unexpected arrival. She was now accustomed to Q popping in and out. "He's suffering from withdrawal and I'd like you to do me a favor Q."  
  
Q arched an eyebrow suggestively. "And what would that be my fair Captain?"  
  
Janeway disliked asking Q for favors, but he owed her one. Now was a chance to collect. "I would like you to bring one of Andromeda's crew here to Voyager. Lieutenant Paris was given some sort of narcotic and is going through withdrawal. The Doctor feels the crew of Andromeda might know something about the drug. Unless of course you would care to tell us what you know?"  
  
"Well it's probably Flash," Q replied nonchalantly. "I'll send over Beka Valentine. She's familiar with the drug." With that Q disappeared, leaving Janeway and the Doctor dumbstruck.  
  
"It would appear that Q hasn't been very upfront with us," the EMH remarked dryly.  
  
"To say the least," Janeway replied.  
  
Q appeared in Valentine's quarters, interrupting the blonde pilot's yoga session. Q had to dematerialize quickly to avoid being thrown into the wall by a startled Beka Valentine.  
  
"Yoga is supposed to make a human more relaxed, not more jumpy," Q chastised.  
  
"You didn't see me when I started this session," Valentine retorted.  
  
Q reveled in the image of an angry Beka Valentine. "I'll make it a point to correct that oversight. You're fascinating when you're emotional, especially when you're angry. Did you know that?"  
  
Valentine crossed her arms. She was all too familiar with the lecherous look on the Continuum member's face. "Tell me what you're doing here Q or you'll see my violent side pronto."  
  
"As you wish Rocket," Q agreed before gathering up the courage to ask a mere human for a favor. Asking Captain Kathryn Janeway for a favor was different; they had a history together. Q hadn't spent enough time with Beka Valentine for her to have earned his respect. However, Q had a quick mind and was able to come up with a way to save face. "Captain Janeway requests your assistance with Tom Paris. It seems he has developed a Flash addiction while on Harper's parallel Earth."  
  
Valentine's expression softened as she felt empathy for the young Voyager helmsman. "You must know of my Flash addiction."  
  
Q nodded his head and put a hand on Valentine's shoulder. "You should be able to offer poor Tommy Boy some comfort and advice."  
  
Valentine didn't have to think twice before answering, "I'll need to let Dylan know I'm leaving."  
  
Harper overheard her conversation with Hunt from his workbench in Machine Shop 6. The engineer asked to go along. Hunt consented after much pleading by the engineer.  
  
Q appeared in Medical onboard Voyager with Valentine and Harper. Both Valentine and Harper were disheartened to see Paris thrashing about in bed, struggling against his restraints again.  
  
"I'm sorry this happened Lieutenant. Q brought us here to see if we could help you," Harper quietly informed.  
  
"I don't need any help Harper. I need out of these restraints. Please will somebody listen to me and let me out of here?" Paris pleaded.  
  
Harper called on his experience with Beka Valentine's Flash addiction and kept talking to Paris. "Well you have to relax. I know you feel uptight and it's okay. Just try to relax and then the restraints can come off."  
  
Janeway entered Medical and pulled the Doctor aside. The hologram briefed the captain and then returned to Paris' bedside.  
  
Valentine tried her hand at calming the young helmsman. "Hi there Paris I just want you to know you're not alone and nobody is trying to hurt you. We'll undo the restraints if you promise to stay where you are and do what we ask."  
  
Paris was still distrustful of anybody and merely glared silently at the people standing around him.  
  
"Please trust us Tom," Valentine pleaded. "We don't want you to hurt yourself so please promise that you'll just lie in bed."  
  
"Yeah, you can even tell me about your Starfleet Academy adventures. The Ubers kinda interrupted you," Harper reminded.  
  
Paris's mood seemed to lighten at the mention of his activities at Starfleet Academy. "That actually sounds like fun. But I can't. I can't concentrate on anything with the pain in my leg."  
  
Janeway gave the Doctor a questioning look. She guessed that EMH had treated Paris' leg injury but withheld any painkillers due to Paris being on Flash. The Doctor knew he had made the proper decision, but still felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry Lieutenant but you were given a highly addictive drug while on Earth and it would not have been prudent to give you strong painkillers. I do have something very mild and non addictive," the Doctor explained as he handed Harper a cup of water and two white pills.  
  
Harper popped the pills into Paris' mouth and held up a cup of water to the helmsman's mouth. Paris kept the pills under his tongue while pretending to swallow them while taking a sip of water.  
  
"Do you think these will help?" Paris asked suspiciously.  
  
"They'll ease the pain some. I'm sorry but it's the best I can do under the circumstances," The EMH explained. "Now just relax Lieutenant and let the pills take effect."  
  
Harper called the Doctor over on a false pretext. "Uh Doc you know Paris didn't take the pills you gave him?  
  
The EMH frowned thoughtfully. "I observed that as well Mr. Harper. Thank you for confirmation, however. I would have had to replay the scene again to be sure otherwise."  
  
"So how are you gonna get Paris to take his medicine?" Harper asked with curiosity.  
  
"I'll just tell him to quit playing games and take his medicine," the Doctor answered confidently.  
  
Harper stifled a chuckle. He knew that tactic wouldn't get Paris to take his medicine. "I don't mean to pry Doctor, but which med school taught you that?"  
  
The EMH gave Harper a confused look. "I didn't get it from any med school. It was part of my programming Mr. Harper."  
  
"Now it was Harper's turn to look confused. "Wait, you're a hologram?"  
  
"Of course, I'm the Emergency Medical Hologram or EMH," the Doctor informed.  
  
A huge grin flashed across the engineer's face, "Your holographic technology had me going, although I would have noticed eventually. I've just been busy dealing with Paris."  
  
The EMH smiled back at the human, "Yes of course."  
  
"My compliments. It's very impressive holo-technology Doctor," Harper praised. His mind was running through all of the ways he could use the technology to improve Andromeda's holographic programs.  
  
The hologram nodded at the engineer. "Why thank you. I'm glad somebody appreciates my programming. Now about Lieutenant Paris, how would you suggest we get him to take the pain medicine?"  
  
"Ordering him to take the pills won't work, but I may have an idea," Harper answered with a gleam in his eye.  
  
Harper took two more pills from the Doctor and went over to Paris' side. "Okay Lieutenant, no more games. The Doctor gave you some pills to take so you're gonna take them." Harper grabbed Paris' nose and held it until the helmsman opened his mouth. Harper quickly shoved the pills down the lieutenant's mouth. "Now these are just some pain pills, so if you want you leg to stop throbbing, you will swallow those pills. Unless of course, you'd rather get the medicine through an IV?"  
  
Paris was too weak fight and wasn't about to get a needle stuck in his arm so he swallowed the pills, washing them down with a sip of water.  
  
Valentine dabbed Paris' forehead with a cloth while waiting for him to fall asleep. "You have to trust us Paris. We're your friends."  
  
"No you're not. You're trying to poison me!" Paris yelled as he struggled against his restraints.  
  
Valentine and Harper tried talking to Paris as calmly as they could in an effort to calm down the helmsman. The pain pills also had a sedative affect on Paris, putting the young man to sleep minutes later.  
  
Janeway, Harper and Valentine left a sleeping Paris as they exited Medical. 


	13. Help From Friends

Disclaimer Alert: I don't own Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager or their characters. I also am making no money from this story.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
After Janeway and the two Andromeda crewmembers had a light meal in the mess hall the Voyager captain arranged for Seven of Nine to give Valentine and Harper a guided tour of Voyager. Janeway excused herself from the tour before heading off to Lieutenant Torres' quarters.  
  
Janeway entered to find Torres sitting against the far wall amid a pile of clothes and bedding strewn across the floor. It didn't take a genius to realize how the quarters came to resemble a tornado zone. Janeway sat down next to the Klingon woman. "I see you've been redecorating. I can't say as I'm familiar with the style."  
  
Torres remained silent. She was too angry to speak. Janeway sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "This silence isn't going to help Lieutenant. You need to talk. I know you've been through a traumatic experience but you've been through them before and came through."  
  
Torres leaned her head back against the wall behind her. "I'm aware of that Captain. I'm just mad that Tom would take me hostage and threaten to harm me."  
  
"The Flash caused Tom to lose control of reality and that made him paranoid," Janeway explained softly.  
  
Torres wiped tears of anger from her eyes as she fought to keep control of her emotions. "I understand Captain but I can't help feeling that the drug just brought out Tom's true feelings he kept buried. I don't know if I can trust him again."  
  
"Sooner or later you are going to have to start trusting Tom Paris," Janeway reasoned.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to do that," Torres admitted.  
  
Janeway helped the Klingon to her feet. "You're already taking the first step Lieutenant. You're talking about it."  
  
The Klingon woman allowed herself to smile ever so briefly. "Thank you Captain, I guess it did help to talk things out." Torres straightened her Starfleet uniform and took a deep breath. "I better get to engineering. My shift starts soon."  
  
Janeway put a hand on the Klingon's arm to stop her. "Consider yourself on leave Lieutenant. You've been through a rough time and you deserve a time to sort things out"  
  
"Is that an order Captain?" Torres questioned, feeling like she was being pitied.  
  
"I can make it an order but I hope it won't be necessary," Janeway answered.  
  
"It won't be necessary Captain," Torres announced before heading for the door.  
  
Janeway walked with the lieutenant towards the turbolift. "I am still recommending that you find someone to talk to about your feelings towards Tom and I'm available any time you want to talk."  
  
"Thank you Captain. It has helped talking just now," Torres admitted.  
  
Harper and Valentine declined the Doctor's offer of a meal but Harper couldn't resist asking for a tour of Voyager's engineering room. The EMH had assured the guests that Paris would remain asleep for some time so he saw no reason to not to look around Voyager. Janeway agreed to send Seven of Nine to Medical bring Valentine and Harper to Engineering. Harper couldn't contain himself, practically bouncing the whole way to Engineering. Beka had to elbow the young man in the ribs several times when he became too enthusiastic at seeing something new.  
  
Seven of Nine did not seem to mind Harper's eagerness. While the task was not the most enjoyable, it wasn't intolerable either she reasoned. "I'm sure you find the warp drive most interesting Mr. Harper."  
  
"That is what I had in mind," Harper replied with a grin and a flirtatious wink.  
  
Harper studied the woman's face. If she had any emotions her face wasn't betraying them. That reminded Harper of Rommie. He had trouble reading the avatar's face as well.  
  
"Shall we begin at the warp core?" Seven of Nine questioned as they entered Engineering.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Harper replied, flashing the woman a big smile while Valentine merely shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Harper's eyes opened wide as he approached the warp drive. "Ooh, shiny. I got a rough idea of how it works from my tour of the Delta Flyer. Give me a little time and I could replace this baby with a slipstream drive," Harper offered, even though he knew Janeway would still decline the offer.  
  
"We have experimented with a quantum slipstream drive and the experiment was declared a failure," Seven of Nine informed as she stepped up next to the engineer.  
  
Harper frowned at the blonde woman and stepped away from the warp drive "Oh you tried a quantum slipstream drive huh?" Harper mused out loud. "We use a slipstream drive based on the string theory. It really does work. Right Boss?"  
  
Beka nodded her head in agreement. "I was practically born in slipstream so I can attest that it is just as safe as this warp drive you use."  
  
"That is something to consider then," Seven of Nine agreed. "However, we would need a slipstream drive which I don't believe we would be able to procure from your universe."  
  
"You're probably right, but it would be fun to try," Harper acknowledged with a smirk. The engineer glanced at one of the screens and began to punch some buttons.  
  
Seven of Nine was about to warn Harper not to touch the consoles when Valentine shot her a look that said it's okay. Harper immediately forgot about the two blondes standing behind him.  
  
Seven of Nine cleared her throat and waited for the Earther to respond. Valentine just smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. She knew the engineer couldn't resist playing around in Engineering.  
  
Harper continued pushing buttons and reading the data as he acknowledged his impetuousness. "I just noticed that your defense shields are only at 97% efficiency. I was just taking the liberty of improving the efficiency."  
  
Seven of Nine eyed the shorter human suspiciously. "Voyager's engineers have been working all week to get the defense shields to 97.8% efficiency so I fail to see how you could do that on your own."  
  
Valentine exchanged knowing looks with Harper and giggled. "You obviously have never seen Seamus Harper at work."  
  
"She's right Seven of Nine. Trust in the Harper. The Harper is good!" the engineer boasted.  
  
Seven of Nine merely rolled her eyes and allowed Harper to proceed with his modifications.  
  
After a few minutes of tinkering Harper had finished with the shields and stepped back from the console. "There we go. Defense shields are at 98% efficiency. You can thank me later."  
  
Seven of Nine moved over to the console vacated by Harper and checked to make sure the defense shields were in the proper order. "My compliments Mr. Harper, It appears that you did a commendable job with the defense shields."  
  
"You were expecting anything less from a genius?" Harper asked rhetorically. "Gimme a little more time and I'd do some more brilliant work on Voyager's sensors too."  
  
Valentine had become bored with Engineering by now so she decided to get the tour moving along. "I think you've done enough for one day Harper. I heard you have holodecks on board. I don't suppose we could see one of them?"  
  
Seven of Nine nodded her agreement. "Of course."  
  
The trio came upon Lieutenant Torres as they neared on of the holosuites. The Klingon was engaged in conversation with a short, squat officer when she noticed the visitors. "So how are you two getting along? I take it Seven of Nine is giving you both the grand tour?"  
  
"We're doing fine Lieutenant. We were just going to check out one of the holoprograms," Valentine enthused.  
  
"Oh I think you'll enjoy our holoprograms," Torres announced trying to sound cheerful. "We have quite a wide variety."  
  
Harper couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending time with a holoprogram involving a wet t-shirt contest. "I'm sure we will." Then his expression turned serious. "I'm surprised you're working. I'm sorry if I seem forward but I thought you would be in Medical sitting with your husband."  
  
"Um look Mr. Harper. I don't wish to be rude but it's really none of your business," Torres retorted.  
  
Harper knew he and Valentine didn't have much time to help Torres and Paris so decided to get straight to the point. "Lieutenant it's obvious that you're avoiding your husband. And the reason is because of how he's behaved on Flash. Look I know it's not easy but if you love Tom Paris, and I know you do, you will have to learn to trust him. He needs you."  
  
Torres was within an inch of losing control and tossing the short engineer against the wall. "You have no idea what I went through so don't presume to tell me what to do!"  
  
Harper stood his ground, unafraid of the Klingon's temper. "I have an idea what you went through Lieutenant. I've dealt with people on Flash; people I trust who showed their dark side to me. It scared me and I felt my trust was betrayed just as you do with Tom."  
  
Valentine knew she was one of the people to whom Harper was referring. She was grateful for the Eather's tact in not naming names.  
  
The information from Harper piqued Torres' interest, calming her down. "So you were able to trust those people again?"  
  
"Yeah, well one of them anyway. A good friend of mine went all crazy on Flash and threatened me; oh nothing physical like Tom did with you. It hurt alot because I really respect this person and value our friendship. Growing up on Earth I learned not to trust people but this person was one exception. So I decided I wasn't going to let Flash destroy something I cared about that much."  
  
"But aren't you concerned that your friend will take Flash and do the same thing again, or worse?" Torres asked earnestly.  
  
Harper had expected that question; it had occurred to him more than once. "No because I know my friend would do anything to avoid taking Flash again and has proved it by not having taken Flash for a couple years now."  
  
"Well it's something for me to consider Mr. Harper. Thank you for your advice," Torres said before leaving the trio.  
  
As she walked down Voyager's corridors Torres still wasn't totally convinced she could completely trust Tom Paris again, but she did have a glimmer of hope that things would get better. 


	14. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or its characters and never have. I'm making absolutely nada from this story.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Lieutenant Tom Paris had woken without most of the paranoia that had bedeviled him. The Flash was gradually working its way out of the helmsman's system. Paris was still on edge, feeling nervous and jumpy. The Doctor determined that Paris would not be violent and unfastened the restraints.  
  
Paris was relieved and rather surprised. "Are you sure you can trust me Doctor?"  
  
"I'm as sure as I can be when dealing with human physiology and psychology," The EMH answered matter of factly.  
  
The Doctor briefly turned his back on Paris in order to get some soup from a replicater in Medical. The Doctor put the soup and a spoon on a tray next to Paris' bed saying, "I want you to finish this soup Lieutenant."  
  
Paris took a few tentative sips of the broth which was fairly appetizing, despite that the helmsman had little appetite. When finished Paris was glad he ate the broth as it helped settle his stomach.  
  
Commander Chakotay entered Medical and greeted the young man. "How are feeling Tom? I'm sorry I haven't had the opportunity to stop by earlier."  
  
Paris offered the XO a cheerful smile. "That's okay Commander. I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind for visitors. I'm glad you came by."  
  
"My pleasure Lieutenant. I have to be on duty soon but I just wanted to check in on you and say that I'm glad you're on the mend," Chakotay replied.  
  
"Me too Commander. So how are things on the bridge? Have we come across anything interesting?" Paris asked eager to make normal conversation.  
  
Chakotay shook his dark head. "No, nothing too exciting. Captain Janeway gave strict orders that the interesting stuff is supposed to wait until you come back on duty."  
  
Paris chuckled lightly. "Good for the Captain. I don't suppose you could arrange for me to do a little old fashioned paperwork while I'm laid up here?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Look, I should be going so you take it easy and don't give The Doctor any trouble," Chakotay instructed with a smirk. "I'll come by later and see how you're doing."  
  
"Okay Commander. Thanks again for stopping by," Paris replied as he started munching on a slice of apple.  
  
"Well Doctor, it looks like you're the only one left to play a hand of poker with me," Paris commented. After getting no response Paris looked around to find the EMH engrossed in examining the results of the latest tests on a patient.  
  
Paris was feeling wired. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead. The helmsman laid his head against his pillow and began a one-sided conversation with an unconscious patient nearby. After a few minutes Paris was frustrated and about to climb a wall so he helped himself off of his bed and hopped over to a counter.  
  
Having spent a good amount of time assisting the Doctor Paris knew where the medicines were kept and their capabilities. Keeping an eye on the Doctor while searching, Paris found the medication he felt would give him the same feeling that the Flash had given him. Moments later Paris found a bottle of liquid and smiled to himself. The Lieutenant unscrewed the top on the bottle and tilted his head back.  
  
Valentine and Harper entered medical in time to see the helmsman raise the bottle to his lips. Both Andromeda crew members rushed Paris, grabbing his arms. Valentine pulled the bottle from the stunned lieutenant's hand.  
  
The Doctor had finally noticed the commotion turned around. "What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"Your patient was trying to take some drugs behind your back Doctor," Valentine informed as she held up the bottle.  
  
The Doctor took the bottle and read the writing on its label. "I thought I could trust you Lieutenant. I'm sorry I was in error. I'll have to report this to the Captain."  
  
"Go ahead," Paris dared. Right now the drug cravings eating at his body were so intense that Paris didn't care what happened to him.  
  
Harper helped The Doctor put Paris back in his bed. Paris was petulant and put resisted being held down. "Come on Paris. Relax. You can't give in to the cravings."  
  
"I can't Harper. It's just too strong," Paris confessed before breaking down in tears.  
  
Valentine sat down and put her arms around the young helmsman. "I know. I'm sorry you have to go through this but I know you can beat it. Look I'm not proud to say I'm a recovering Flash addict and if I can beat it so can you."  
  
Paris looked up into Valentine's blue eyes hoping the blonde and saw her empathy. He was glad Valentine wasn't ashamed of him. "It's driving me crazy. How much longer will I have to put up with this?"  
  
"For as long as it takes. And Harper and I will be right here for you," Valentine assured.  
  
"Yup. I bet all of Voyager's crew will do what they can to help too," Harper added.  
  
Paris frowned at the engineer not believing that the one person he needed to be by his side would be missing. "Even B'Elanna?"  
  
Valentine shifted under Paris' stare. "She'll be here for you."  
  
"The Doctor told me what I did while on Flash and it wasn't something I'm proud of. I don't think B'Elanna's forgiven me. She hasn't come to see me."  
  
Harper put on his best optimistic expression. "I wouldn't worry too much about that Lieutenant. We had a talk with her and your wife said she was taken aback by your behavior, but I think she'll work things out. She loves you and counts for a lot."  
  
Valentine noticed that Paris didn't appear to be convinced and tried to reassure the helmsman. "I don't like talking to people about my own Flash addiction since it's not something I'm proud of, but I'll make an exception in this case. I know you feel guilty for what you did to your wife. Maybe part of you wants your B'Elanna to stay away because you want to punish yourself and you're afraid you'll hurt her again. Am I right?"  
  
Paris was going to deny it, but couldn't lie. Beka Valentine had thought enough of him to confess her own addiction. Besides, deep inside something told Tom Paris he needed to talk about his Flash addiction and confront it head on. "Yeah I'm afraid alright. I'm afraid that I'll give in to the craving and find a substitute for Flash and then Mr. Hyde will return."  
  
"That feeling won't go away," Valentine admitted. "It will be a daily struggle but I know you love Lieutenant Torres enough to get in the ring and do battle."  
  
Paris gritted his teeth. "Yeah, I love B'Elanna and will do anything to win back her trust."  
  
"Good. That's what we wanted to hear.  
  
Paris and Valentine smiled at the lieutenant. One obstacle had been hurdled.  
  
The second obstacle was coming closing as Senior Q appeared on the opposite side of Paris's bed. "Mr. Paris it is good to see you are recovering."  
  
Valentine glared at the Continuum member. "What do you want with Lieutenant Paris now? Whatever it is he's in no condition for it."  
  
"Put your mind at ease Miss Valentine. I mean no harm. The Q Continuum merely requires the Lieutenant's testimony."  
  
Paris had an idea what this about. "I'm guessing you want me to testify at Q2's trial. Am I right?"  
  
Senior Q retained his cool, emotionless demeanor. "Your testimony may prove vital in determining sentence."  
  
Valentine couldn't believe her ears. "You mean the kid has already been convicted?"  
  
Senior Q was obviously annoyed at having to spend time explaining things to these humans. "Your concept of time is limited child. Your golden friend could explain it to you. I'm merely here to announce that Lieutenant Paris will be called to testify tomorrow. I will return early in the morning so be ready for I will not wait around."  
  
Harper took the initiative to speak up for Paris. "I think you should give Paris a little more time to recover." The Doctor's expression told the engineer he was right about Paris's condition.  
  
"That is not possible," Senior Q replied, waving his hand for emphasis.  
  
Valentine stepped in between Harper and the Continuum. "He's got enough to deal with right now without being put on a witness stand."  
  
The Continuum member was undeterred. "Believe me I am not unsympathetic to Lieutenant Paris' plight but the trial must proceed as scheduled. The Q Continuum will see to it that Lieutenant Paris returns in good health."  
  
"And we're supposed to trust you?" Valentine demanded.  
  
The Doctor dew up next to the Continuum member and tried to put on an amenable expression. "Excuse me Q but I would have to agree with Miss Valentine. In my expert medical opinion giving testimony would put Lieutenant Paris under undo stress. Is there any way that another person's testimony could be moved up so Lieutenant Paris could give his at a later date?"  
  
"If I'm guessing correctly I'm going to be called to testify so I'd be willing to switch times with Paris," Harper volunteered.  
  
"Yes Mr. Harper your testimony will also be needed but changing testimony times with Lieutenant Paris is impossible. The judge had already pushed back the Lieutenant's testimony and can't postpone it any longer," Senior Q informed. "Now please be ready when I come for you in the morning."

Before there could be any protest Senior Q had Valentine and Harper back on board the Andromeda.


	15. The Testimony

Disclaimer: I don't Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager. I also don't own the characters and I'm making nothing from this story.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Lieutenant Tom Paris sat alone in a waiting chamber, biding his time until it was his turn to give testimony.  
  
After a short break in the proceedings, a member of the Q Continuum approached the helmsman. "It is time for your testimony Tom Paris," the Continuum bailiff informed.  
  
Paris stood up and followed the man out of the waiting room and into the courtroom. The helmsman took a deep breath and gathered up his courage as he sat down in the witness chair.  
  
During the two hours that Paris was on the witness stand the young man relaxed as time wore on. The Starfleet lieutenant tried to be truthful and concise in his testimony. The prosecution attorney nearly tripped up Paris whiled questioning the helmsman. Paris realized in time that the prosecution attorney was trying to get the lieutenant to admit that he had suffered at the hands of Q2.  
  
Paris was glad when Q2's defense attorney had the chance at cross examination. Paris felt the Q Continuum was going too far with this trial. Paris looked over at Q2 and could see the boy's anguish. The poor kid probably hadn't slept much lately, if Continuum members slept at all, Paris thought to himself. Q looked as concerned as Paris had ever seen him. Paris found himself feeling sympathy for Q. Paris now felt even more uneasy about the whole situation. For that happened to Paris as a result of Q2's actions, the helmsman felt the teenager deserved a certain amount of understanding and leniency.  
  
It was another two hours before the judge called a break in the proceedings, allowing for a lunch break for Paris and other organics that were at the trial. Paris was returned to Voyager for the duration of the lunch break.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Paris. How is the trial going?" Chakotay asked upon seeing the lieutenant materialize in the mess hall.  
  
"Well, I guess it went okay. I tried to be honest and I don't think I made things worse for Q's son," Paris answered as he headed for one of the coffee replicators.  
  
Chakotay put down his sandwich and smiled reassuringly. "It sounds to me like you did just fine. Did you get any sense of how the sentencing is going to go?"  
  
"The jury seems to be siding with the prosecution and a tough sentence. Although, Qs are so unpredictable so it's hard to tell what punishment they'll hand out."  
  
Chakotay stood up and patted the helmsman on the back. "Just keep telling the truth and don't let any of the lawyers intimidate you."  
  
"Thank you Commander. I'm trying not to let them get to me," Paris assured as he sat down at one of the tables.  
  
"How are you feeling Lieutenant?" The Native American asked when he noticed the far away look on the helmsman's face.  
  
Paris looked embarrassed at being distracted. His Flash cravings had hit him after the ordeal in the Q Continuum court. "I'm doing okay Commander."  
  
Chakotay frowned at the helmsman. "Are you sure? Go to Medical and talk to the Doctor just to be on the safe side."  
  
Paris resigned himself to another trip to Medical. He knew Chakotay would just make it an order if he refused. "I'll do that as soon as I've finished eating."  
  
Harper busied himself working on his latest project in on of Andromeda's machine shops. The engineer looked up as the door chime sounded. "Enter at your own risk,"  
  
Trance entered and sat down on a stool next to Harper. "I wanted to see how you're doing Harper."  
  
"Me? I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Harper questioned.  
  
"You were a witness at a trial. Your testimony could determine Q2's future. That idea has to make you concerned," the golden woman surmised.  
  
Harper stared into Trance's brown eyes, wondering just how much she knew, "Okay, I won't lie to you. I am worried I might have messed things up for the kid."  
  
Trance smiled at her friend and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure Harper. "You'll do fine Harper."  
  
Harper recognized the look in the golden skinned woman's eyes "Is there something about this situation you would care to tell me my Golden Goddess?"  
  
"No, but have faith Harper," Trance answered before giving the engineer a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Still as forthcoming as ever aren't ya Trance," Harper replied with a smile. "I suppose the head honchos of the Q Continuum will go easy on Q2 with him being just a kid and all."  
  
Trance started to leave the machine shop when Harper hopped off of his chair. "Trance, Senior Q mentioned said you might be able to answer a question."  
  
"And what would that be?" Trance asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
Harper struggled to find the right words. "On Voyager the Senior Q guy said that Q2 had already been convicted. When Beka asked him how come the trial went so fast he said to ask you."  
  
Trance gathered her thoughts, trying to decide just how much information to reveal. "It has to do with time. Time is much different in their existence. They can do things in just one of our days that would take years for us to accomplish."  
  
"So they had the trial which probably took weeks but in our time it only took one day?" Valentine asked rhetorically.  
  
Trance smiled cheerfully. "Now you understand."  
  
Several hours later Harper was giving the Slipstream Drive a tune up when Hunt's voice sounded over the comm. "Mr. Harper, our guest from the Q Continuum has arrived. Meet us on Command."  
  
"Be right there Dylan," Harper answered before crawling out of the conduit. Harper found Senior Q on Command, waiting with the rest of Andromeda's crew. Harper pushed aside his nervousness and approached Senior Q.  
  
Senior Q nodded at the engineer. "Seamus Harper, the Continuum court is ready to hear your testimony."  
  
"I don't know what kind of information I can provide, but I suppose I don't have any choice about testifying at this trial," Harper replied, addressing Senior Q.  
  
"Now I must leave with the engineer," Senior Q stated then turned to Hunt. . "Before you ask Captain Hunt, when Mr. Harper returns will depend on how long he is questioned."  
  
Harper didn't have time to see Hunt's reaction as he disappeared with Senior Q.  
  
"I don't suppose the Continuum would object to us just watching the trial?" Hunt asked Trance Gemini.  
  
"If the Q Continuum wanted an audience at the trial they would have invited us," Anasazi replied. The Nietzschean knew it was no use belaboring the subject any further. "Since we don't know the location of the trial, and I seriously doubt that the ship's sensors could find the location, I suggest we end this discussion."  
  
Hunt's shoulders sagged at the realization. "You're right Tyr. Besides, we're probably worrying about a lot of nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing that Harper is out there somewhere where we can't get to him," Valentine reminded.  
  
"Beka, the Little Professor is not on trial; he's merely a witness. We have no reason to believe his life is in any danger. Now I suggest you concentrate on the task at hand which is navigating slipstream to Melina 3 so we may assist the colonists there."  
  
Beka glared at the tall Nietzschean as a growl escaped from her throat. "All right, to Melina 3 we go. But if anything happens to Harper you will suffer the wrath of Beka Valentine."  
  
A half an hour more of testimony and Paris was allowed to step down from the witness stand. On his way out of the courtroom, Paris glanced ahead of him and saw Seamus Harper approaching from the other direction. The two men nodded at each other while Harper winked at Paris.  
  
Paris wanted to remain to watch Harper's testimony, but Senior Q insisted the lieutenant return to Voyager. Paris arrived back in Medical where the Doctor insisted on a full checkup. "Back to the old grind Tommy," Paris said to himself as the Tricorder took his readings.  
  
Paris and the EMH both look up in surprise when Torres entered the room. The Doctor graciously excused himself to pour over the Tricorder readings.  
  
There was a few awkward moments of silence between the couple as both tried to summon up the courage to speak first.  
  
"So how did the trial go Tom?" Torres asked, trying to start with small talk.  
  
"Fine but I think we can cut the small talk B'Elanna," Paris announced. "We need to talk."  
  
Torres sat on the bed next to her husband. "Yes we do. When the Doctor is finished with you we'll go to our quarters."  
  
Paris started to put an arm around Torres but thought better of it. He wasn't sure how she would react. "I'm surprised you're even talking to me after what I did to you."  
  
"I had a chance to think about everything and I had a talk with Captain Valentine and Mr. Harper."  
  
Paris raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "They did huh? I guess they have a lot of faith in us."  
  
The Doctor interrupted the conversation to pronounce Paris fit to finish up his recuperation in his quarters. Paris felt himself feeling more than a little hope that his relationship with Torres could be restored. As B'Elanna Torres escorted her husband to their quarters she kept her gaze steadied on her husband, watching for any unexpected violent move. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but one that the Klingon woman was hopeful would fade. Torres had made up her mind that Tom Paris was worth the effort it would take her to get their relationship back to what it was. 


	16. The Verdict

Standard disclaimer applies here people. I don't' own Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager etc.  
  
**Chapter 16**  
  
Seamus Harper hadn't forgotten all that Q2 had put Tom Paris and him through. However, Q2 was just a kid even in human terms which made it difficult to be too hard on young Continuum member.  
  
Harper sneaked a look over at Q and his son. Both looked uncharacteristically nervous. When an entity as powerful as a member of the Q Continuum was nervous it definitely wasn't a good sign, Harper thought. Nobody had to tell Harper that Q2's sentencing was going to be serious. The kid wasn't going to get off with just a slap on the wrist.  
  
The Q prosecuting attorney took a different tactic with Harper than he did with Paris. Harper was asked about life on Earth with the Nietzscheans in control. Harper began to despise the prosecutor when the engineer had recounted nearly his whole life story. There were things brought up that Harper wanted kept buried.  
  
The Prosecutor leaned over the railing that separated him from Harper. "So Mr. Harper would say that the Earth in which you grew up was a very dangerous place for somebody such as yourself and Mr. Paris?"  
  
"Tell the jury Mr. Harper what you had to do to get even the most meager of food rations," The prosecutor requested.  
  
Harper continued to keep his answers short. The Earther felt the less said the better. "I did just about anything."  
  
"And what was your first reaction upon being returned to Earth by Q?" The prosecutor questioned.  
  
Harper turned towards the jury and directed his answer to them. "My first reaction was to survive and help Tom Paris do the same. But as you just pointed out Q2 never sent me to Earth. It was his father and that was only because I asked to be sent to Earth."  
  
"Why did you ask to be sent to Earth? Did it have anything to do with Q2 sending Lieutenant Paris to Earth in your universe?" the prosecutor asked sternly.  
  
Harper hesitated answering knowing a truthful answer would make Q2 look worse in the eyes of the jury. The engineer was prodded by the judge to answer soon. "Yes I asked to be returned to Earth to help Lieutenant Paris."  
  
The prosecutor had the answer and the information he wanted and dismissed Harper. "Thank you Mr. Harper. I have no further questions."  
  
Since the defense attorney had questions for Harper, the Earther was returned to Andromeda. Everybody was glad that Harper made it through his testimony. All but Tyr Anasazi were curious as to the outcome of the penalty phase of the trial. The Nietzschean leaned against a console on the Command Deck.  
  
Valentine grew impatient as they waited for Harper to volunteer any information. "So what happened at the trial?"  
  
"Nothing really," Harper said nonchalantly. "I just answered some questions and then they sent me on my merry way."  
  
"So what is Q2's punishment?" Hunt asked, trying to make it sound casual.  
  
The engineer shrugged his shoulders again without answering. After being on the witness stand Harper wasn't in the mood to answer any more questions. "Look Dylan I've had a long day so I'm just gonna go and finish some of the work that didn't finish itself while was away."  
  
Hunt arched an eyebrow as he watched Harper walk away. "I would say he doesn't want to discuss the matter."  
  
The crew of the Andromeda tried to give Harper some space. They avoided going to Machine Shop 5 where the Earther was hiding out, working on his latest project.  
  
Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres sat in their quarters talking. Paris was still working on gaining back his wife's trust.  
  
Paris put a hand on Torres's thigh, only to have it knocked away by her hand." I don't blame you for being angry with me B'Elanna."  
  
"I'm not angry with you Tom. It was just a reflex reaction," Torres explained.  
  
"I want you to know I'm going to do whatever I can to get you to trust me again," Paris promised. "I don't want you to ever feel I'm going to hurt you again.'  
  
Torres looked down at the deck. 'You know what? I believe you Tom. I just don't know if you'll be able to beat your demons. I know you have a good heart and don't want to return to Mr. Hyde but I just don't know if you'll win the fight."  
  
Paris's heart sank. He thought he was making progress with the Klingon. "I will win B'Elanna. I promise you."  
  
"I know honey. Look, I'm scheduled for duty soon so can we finish this conversation tomorrow?" Torres asked as she noticed the time.  
  
Paris frowned but resigned himself to not patching this up as quickly as he had hoped. "Sure thing. I'm glad we're talking; that's a good sign at least."  
  
"Yes, I hope we can get through this Tom, I really do," Torres said hopefully as she left Paris alone in the room.  
  
Paris kept himself occupied that evening reading a holo novel. After her shift ended Torres gathered a few of her belongs and spent the night in an empty cabin. Paris practically begged his wife to stay but Torres was adamant that she wasn't ready to sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed as Paris.  
  
The next morning Paris and Torres were enjoying a light breakfast together when Senior Q made an appearance. The human couple to jump. "I apologize if I startled you two. The sentencing of Q2 is about to begin. Lieutenant Paris you presence is requested by the court of the Q Continuum."  
  
"Alright, May I ask a guest to come along?" Paris asked, figuring it wouldn't hurt to have people he trusted with him.  
  
Senior Q looked more than a little annoyed at his time being taken up with such a request. "No, they are not allowed. It's time to leave so say your good byes quickly."  
  
Harper and Paris sat in the waiting room, idly chatting for a few minutes before a Q bailiff called them into the courtroom  
  
Everybody filed back into the courtroom and waited for the Q judge to enter. Paris and Harper looked around the room at the all of the Q's waiting patiently for the judge. None of the Continuum members, with the exception of Q and his son, seemed to show the slightest emotion.  
  
The Q judge entered and stood in front of his chair and held up a scroll of paper. "Q2 you have been found guilty by a Q Continuum jury of interfering in the affairs of humans for personal pleasure. Your sentence is as follows: you are stripped of your Q powers for a period of one year and will serve out your sentence on Earth."  
  
Q2 looked over at his father and breathed a sigh of relief. "That's not as bad as I thought," he whispered.  
  
"Wait. There's more," Q warned.  
  
"You will be assigned to the Earth which is a slave planet,' the judge announced.  
  
"Uh oh," Harper muttered to Paris.  
  
The judge continued reading the scroll. "You will be allowed no assistance from the Continuum. Any disobedience of this directive will cause the sentence to be lengthened. The sentence will begin tomorrow."  
  
Q knew was uncharacteristically solemn. His mind was already plotting a way to get his son out of the sentence  
  
The Judge surprisingly provided a key ingredient with the next pronouncement. "This court understands the potential danger that Q2 would be put in on Earth. Seamus Harper, stand up."  
  
Harper hesitated momentarily and then slowly rose to his feet. Paris was about to stand up to voice his objection when Harper stepped on his left foot. Paris glanced over at the engineer in time to see the warning look on Harper's face. Paris leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Seamus Harper," the judge continued. "Since the presence of a member of the Q Continuum on Earth would raise questions and most likely create problems the court requests that you accompany Q2 to your Earth and act as his warden."  
  
Harper could have kicked himself for being caught off guard. A genius like him should have seen this coming. "What if I don't want to be Q2's warden? Will you force me to do it anyway?"  
  
"No, the Continuum is punishing Q2 for interfering in human affairs. We will not accused of doing the same," the judge assured. "The court can only ask for your cooperation in seeing that Q2 has the best chance of surviving your Earth without his Q powers."  
  
Harper's mind raced as he mulled over his options. "How soon do I have to give you an answer?"  
  
"You have one of your hours to decide. Until then you will be returned to the Andromeda Ascendant while you decide," the judge instructed.  
  
Harper was excused and made his way over to Paris. The two men only had time enough to shake hands before Paris was sent back to Voyager. 


	17. The Sentence Begins

Thanks for the reviews people. Here is another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer Alert: I do not own Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager or their characters.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Harper looked around at their surroundings and settled his gaze on his companion. "Well kid, at least they gave us a better than even chance of getting through the week."  
  
"Well I wasn't given a death sentence," Q2 replied, attempting some humor.  
  
Harper chuckled in spite of himself. "Come on let's find a place to call home for a week."  
  
The Harper and Q2 decided to walk to their destination in an effort to avoid the Nietzschean patrols. Harper also avoided the refugee camps in town as he didn't want word to get out that there were two new kludge arrivals in town.  
  
After a couple miles of walking Harper noticed Q2 was looking tired. The engineer stopped and peered through the dusty window in one the nearby buildings. Seeing it was empty, Harper kicked the door open.  
  
Judging by the trash left in the front room, the place had been lived in recently. Harper kicked over a small box, causing several cockroaches to scurry away. Q2 didn't even flinch at the sight. Harper guessed the young man had seen worse looking creatures in his young life as a Q.  
  
Q2 spied a broken down piece of metal that looked like it had once been a can opener. The teenager picked up the rusty hunk of metal and studied it. "Now why would somebody keep something this useless?"  
  
Harper turned around to look at former can opener. "Whoever lived here must have figured to use it for parts of some sort. I used to keep all kind of stuff like that myself when I lived down here."  
  
Q2 let the can opener drop to the floor, having become bored by useless hunk of rusted metal. He wiped his hands together to get rid of the dust the can opener left behind. "So what do we do now Harper? We can't just sit here for one of your Earth weeks hiding out."  
  
Harper pulled out two food bars from his jacket and handed one to Q2. "Why not? The judge didn't say you had to do anything while you were here. He just said you had to spend a week here."  
  
Q2 sat down in an old abandoned chair. The chair was full of holes and had springs pushing through, nearly cutting the teen's left thigh. "Okay, go ahead and meet up with your old gang. I'll wait here."  
  
"Oh no you don't, anywhere I go you go. We're joined at the hip," Harper stated as he began munching on his food bar.  
  
Q2 opened the wrapper on his food bar with suspiciously. "Whatever you say. I'm at your mercy down here."  
  
"And don't you forget it kiddo," Harper replied. "So what should I call you? I mean I know all of us lesser mortal types call you Q2 but is that really your name?"  
  
Q2 was surprised at the question. No human he had come in contact with had ever seemed to care. "My name with the Q Continuum is one you wouldn't be able to pronounce, that's why we're simply called Q."  
  
Harper laughed to himself at the confusion that must cause. "Well then what human name would you like to have?"  
  
Q2 didn't need to take any time to consider the question as he had already picked out a name for himself. "I'd like to go by the name Simon."  
  
"Simon it is then. How ya doin' Simon?' Harper said offering his hand to Q2.  
  
Q2 shook the engineer's hand as he joined in the joke. Despite his fear of what would happen to him in the next week Q2/Simon was actually beginning to feel excited by the challenge. For once in his young life Q2 was facing a challenge; this time a bigger challenge than being babysat by Captain Janeway and her crew.  
  
Harper noticed the pleased look on the teenager's face. "So what are you thinking Simon? You look kinda pleased with yourself right now. And that's not a good thing in my book."  
  
Q2 rushed to defend his current lack of concern over his welfare. "I know I should be more concerned about my well being, but do you realize that this is the first time I've ever faced a real life and death situation. We did have the Q War but I wasn't involved in that due to my age."  
  
"Trust me you don't want to have to fight for survival Simon," Harper warned as he downed the last of his bar.  
  
Q2 wasn't fazed. He was serious and just maybe this human would listen to him and understand. "As much as I don't wish to die Harper, I don't wish to live in a boring life where I have no worry about death or any other concerns. The kind of life we Qs live is not really living. Sure we can go anywhere. We can manipulate time, space and just about anything else. But we don't face any real challenges except keeping ourselves from being bored."  
  
Harper nodded his understanding. "You may not believe me but I actually know where you're coming from. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have things to repair on Andromeda. I know I'd be bored out of my gourd."  
  
The teenager was mildly surprised that a mere human seemed to understand and share his problems. "My mother and the rest of the Q Continuum don't seem to care or know how it is for me. "  
  
"I noticed you left out your father from your list," Harper pointed out. "He understands you?"  
  
"Sort of but he's not good at the buddy-buddy stuff. He means well enough I guess but he's more interested in his own life," Q2 explained with melancholy in his voice.  
  
Harper stood up and walked towards the door. "Well I'm sure you two will work things out. You care about each other which is the main thing."  
  
Q2 joined Harper in the doorway. "I hope so. Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to meet up with some of my old gang," Harper informed.  
  
"You want to try to find out if your cousin is still alive?" Q2 asked nonchalantly.  
  
His question caught Harper off guard. The engineer knew the teenager had some way of knowing things they weren't told, but this was a little creepy. "Yeah I'd like to know for sure. How did you know that?"  
  
Q2's expression gave away the fact that he had heard the question more than once before. "I'm a Q and we know most everything. We're not bound by time or space. We can travel back in time like to when you brother was leading the rebellion here on Earth."  
  
Harper's eyes brightened with realization. "Then you can tell me if Brendan is still alive."  
  
"Well, I could. If your cousin is dead what would you do? Would you go back to the Andromeda or would you stay here on Earth and lead a rebellion?" Q2 asked bluntly.  
  
Harper couldn't handle not knowing something, especially something this important. He had always been that way since he was a young boy. "You're a smart kid so I think you know the answer already. So tell me the truth."  
  
Q2 straightened his posture as bracing himself for a struggle. "No. You didn't really come here to look after me. You just wanted to find out if your cousin is still alive. Looking after me was just to impress the Q Continuum and give you an excuse for going to Earth that Captain Hunt would believe."  
  
"Believe what you want Simon. I'll find out the truth about Brendan so why make me waste our time," Harper responded.  
  
"Do what you want, but I'm not going anywhere," Q2 said as he turned around and headed for the couch.  
  
Harper started to lunge for Q2 when footsteps sounded outside. Harper and Q2 ducked into on of the back rooms. Harper looked around for a hidden entrance and was rewarded when a one of the tiles on the floor gave way, exposing a short piece of rope. Harper grabbed the rope which was revealed to be attached to a piece of wood covered by tiles. The tile covered piece of wood had been covering a hole large enough to accommodate Harper and Q2.  
  
Harper and Q2 remained silent as they listened to footsteps thump above them. They couldn't see who was walking around the room but could hear the sound of furniture being moved and knocked to the floor. To his surprise Harper could feel Q2 tremble beside him. The teenager remained silent and kept still in spite of his fear as the footsteps came closer. 


	18. Close Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda or its characters and I am making money from this story.

**Chapter 18**

A man's voice spoke up grumbling, "There's nobody here. It looks like we just missed the Kludges."

"They couldn't have gotten too far. We'll get them," another man's voice replied.

Harper put a hand over Q2's mouth as the teenager was about to speak. Harper cocked his head, listening for any sounds. After a couple minutes the Earther was satisfied the Nietzscheans were long gone and released his hand from Q2's mouth.

"That was close. They were after the humans who were here before us weren't they?" Q2 asked.

Harper nodded his head and proceeded to push off the false floor from over their heads. The engineer motioned for Q2 to climb out. Harper followed suit, replacing the false piece of floor.

Harper briefly examined his work and kicked some dust around before he was satisfied that the Nietzscheans wouldn't notice that the piece of floor was loose.

"Do you think they'll be back?" Q2 asked as he lay down on the couch.

Harper gave a shrug of his shoulders. "It's hard to say. Those two may just come back hoping the people who were here earlier are stupid enough to return. Either that or some other Kludge will be unlucky enough to wander in here."

"So we leave then." Q2 guessed.

Harper carefully looked out a window for any Nietzscheans. "Yup, we should be safer in the sewer system. The Ubers don't like to go down there too much. We'll hit the garbage dump for supplies on the way."

Q2 made a face as he thought about scrounging around in a dump. It wasn't something Qs did. They were all above that sort of thing.

Harper frowned at the teenager and hoped Q2 wouldn't put up too much of a protest. "I know it's not the most pleasant way to pass the time here on Earth but we need food and can't just go around asking the Ubers."

"I know. It's just so revolting scrounging through rubbish," Q2 replied as he joined Harper at a one of the windows on at the back of the room.

The glass had long been knocked from the frame which made for an easy exit. Harper helped Q2 through the window before easily climbing through to the outside.

Harper and Q2 kept to the shadows and side streets, avoiding even the kludges as much as possible. Q2 watched with pity as a mother with two young children begged for food on a street corner. The woman was ignored by the Kludges and barely tolerated by the Nietzscheans patrolling the streets.

Harper tugged on Q2's shirt sleeve to get the teen's attention. "We need to keep moving or we'll attract the Ubers' attention."

Q2 reluctantly continued on. The sheer desperation of the situation of the Kludges on Earth had drawn his fascination. He wondered briefly what he would have done if he had grown up a mere mortal human.

After a walking for a few miles Harper grabbed Q2 and pulled the teenager with him and ducked around a corner. The engineer peeked around the corner of a brick building and watched the action going on across the street. A Nietzschean was talking to a young Kludge boy of about seven. It looked to Harper and Q2 like the Nietzschean was questioning the boy, and none to politely either. The boy struggled to escape the grasp of the much larger Uber.

Harper pulled himself back behind the wall and headed down to the nearby alley and gestured for Q2 to accompany him.

"What's the matter? Why are we going down this alley instead?" Q2 wondered out loud.

Harper kicked a tin can before answering, "We're just taking a little detour. I just saw an Uber I knew when I lived here. I'd rather he didn't see me again."

Q2 was intrigued. He wondered if Harper would open up and provide some details. During his time as a Q he had gleaned a few details about Harper and the rest of the Andromeda crew which only made the teen eager to learn more.

Harper noticed the smile on Q2's face and frowned. "Only a Q would find it funny that I don't like to meet Ubers."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to smile. I am always eager to be able to learn more about humans and didn't think," Q2 quickly apologized.

Harper and Q2 were momentarily distracted by two young girls running by, closely chased by a tall Nietzschean with a rifle.

The Nietzschean shouted for the children to stop as he fired a warning shot into the air. Harper knew what was going to happen next but was powerless to stop it. There was no way for him to stop the Nietzschean. The girls didn't stop and continued running. The Nietzschean fired two shots at the girls which dropped the two Kludges instantly.

Q2 looked at Harper with shock. Q2's parents had kept their son from seeing such unpleasantness until they felt he was old enough.

Harper took Q2 down into the sewer system and the two made their way deeper into the concrete tunnels. Harper followed landmarks that led them to a small mudfoot colony.

Harper introduced himself to the leader, a stocky, man with thinning brunet hair. Ethan O'Brien didn't look older than 15, but with malnutrition rampant Harper guessed him to be closer to 20.

"So you're the famous Seamus Harper huh?" O'Brien asked, obviously still suspicious.

"Yup that's me. And you rhymed too but on to more pressing matters. I don't ever remember seeing you before," Harper observed.

O'Brien snorted at the implication. "I was in one of the Uber detention cells last time you were here. I've proven I can be trusted as the leader here."

Q2 was ignored by the rest of the gang as the teenager tried to get shake hands with the wary humans. This did not go unnoticed by Harper, but the engineer chose not to make an issue of the slight. "Since you are the leader I will trust the others' judgment. 'Is your leadership position just temporary or did you find proof that my cousin Brendan died in the last uprising?"

O'Brien pulled out a cigarette and lighter and lit up. "We still don't know for sure what happened to Brendan Lahey, although there are plenty of rumors to go around."

"I'm sure there are," Harper agreed.

"Why did you bring the kid along? He looks a little too pampered to have along on a trip to Earth," O'Brien pointed out.

Harper spoke up to keep Q2 from saying something they'd both regret. "Don't worry about Simon here. He serves a purpose. So I don't suppose you know anything about Brendan's whereabouts that I don't?"

O'Brien excused the members of his group and took a seat on a dilapidated stool. "Like I said I don't have any news so I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Okay, I just had to ask. We better be going," Harper replied as he started heading back out through the tunnel. Q2 followed the engineer until O'Brien and two of his men stepped in front of them.

"Are you planning to take over as top dog here Harper? If you are, don't try it. I'm not giving up my position to someone who deserted us," O'Brien warned.

Harper was nonplussed and was surprised that Q2 kept his cool as well. "Hey I'm not planning on taking over. If these people think you are worth following then who am I to argue? I just wanna find out for sure if Brendan is still alive. I have to know."

O'Brien sneered at the engineer. "Well maybe if you had stuck around when the fighting started you would know what happened to Brendan."

Harper clenched his jaw as he fought the temptation to pummel O'Brien into the ground with his fists. "I spent 20 years here on this rock and gave it to the Ubers as good you or any other mudfoot, so don't even go there O'Brien."

"But you left the first chance you got didn't you?" O'Brien asked.

"Yeah, and you woulda done the same so don't act so self righteous. Now if you'll excuse me my friend here and I have some business to finish," Harper replied as he and Q2 headed outside.

Harper took Q2 through the sewer system tunnels for at least mile, or so Q2 thought, before finally settling on a place to stay for the rest night. Q2 wouldn't admit that he wasn't used to exerting this kind of energy. Being a human was taking a toll on him.

Harper noticed the teen's tired features. "Hope you don't mind bedding down here for the night. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to get any food. I've got some more food bars and we'll see what we can find tomorrow."

"Didn't you pack enough supplies to last for one of your weeks?" Q2 asked as he stifled a yawn.

"Yeah but I only brought enough for me. I figured you'd pack for yourself," Harper replied.

Q2 sat kicked aside some concrete rocks against the right wall and sat down. "The Continuum wouldn't allow me to take anything with me."

Harper sat down next the boy and stretched his arms out above his head. "I guess I should have figured on that happening. Lucky for you I'm a good scrounger. Now lets' get some shuteye."

"Sounds good to me," Q2 readily agreed before lying down. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"We'll go scrounge for some food and supplies and I'll see if I can find out anything more about my cousin; unless you'd care to tell me what you know," Harper answered through a yawn.

Q2 turned over to face Harper and leaned on his elbow. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Alright, suit yourself," Harper replied as he scooted down and pulled a can of Sparky from a backpack he had brought along. The chugged down the cola hoping it would help him to stay awake as he kept watch through the night. "Sleep tight kid."


	19. Fun and Games?

Disclaimer: I still don't Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager.

**Chapter 19**

Early the next morning Harper and Q2 had a breakfast of one food bar and a protein drink. The two companions took a walk towards the nearest dump. Just outside the dump they found several Nietzscheans standing guard.

Harper remembered an unguarded dump outside the city limits and decided they should try their luck there. One mudfoot who served a lookout was the first person the two encountered.

The mudfoot eyed two newcomers suspiciously, having noticed their clean, well fed appearance. He approached the Harper and Q2 waving a piece of lead pipe in the air. "So where are you two Fancy Dans from?"

"Somewhere else," Harper answered vaguely.

"Yeah, you two look too well fed. I say you're collaborators," The mudfoot announced as he stopped inches in front of Harper.

Harper stood his ground. "I'm not a collaborator. We're just looking to find some stuff here. I'm pretty good at fixing things so I figure to sell whatever I can on the black market."

The mudfoot spat on the ground next to Harper's boot. "This is our dump. We were here first so you just run along and find your own."

"Why should we? We have as much right to the junk here as you or anybody else," Q2 pointed out.

The lookout glanced at Harper and swung his lead pipe at Q2's head. Q2 sidestepped the attack while Harper grabbed the lookout's right arm and kneed the man in the groin. Harper easily pulled the lead pipe from the mudfoot's hand. "We'll only take what we need and leave."

A small crowd had gathered around Harper and Q2. The people that looked upset, not that Harper blamed them.

"Those people don't look too happy," Q2 observed as he struck a defensive posture.

Harper didn't look over at Q2 standing next to him, instead keeping his eyes fixed on the mob. "Yeah, I noticed that. Don't worry kid I'll get us out of this."

The people started walking slowly and deliberately towards Harper and Q. The mudfoot lookout was now smiling at the two intruders. "Get em!"

At the command the three men and two women rushed Q2 and Harper. The women went after Q2 while the men took on Harper.

Harper tightened his grip on the still in his hands and shoved it into the stomach of the closest mudfoot. The mudfoot doubled over and fell to his knees. Harper swung around to his right and kicked one of the other male mudfoots, pushing the attacker into the other mudfoot.

The Q2 swung and kicked at his female attackers, managing to connect a few blows to one of the women. The woman fell to the ground and was grabbed by Harper. The engineer Harper reluctantly punched his attacker, knocking her unconscious.

The other woman jumped Q2 and began biting and scratching at the teenager.

Members of a Nietzschean patrol ran up the street towards the fight. Harper grabbed Q2's jacket and two ran away from the dump. Their attackers split up and ran in separate directions.

Harper and Q2 struggle to keep ahead of the Nietzschean pursuing them. Harper spotted another Uber approaching from 50 feet ahead. The engineer called out the Q2 to follow him down a side street to the right.

Q2 was now wheezing as he tried desperately to suck air into his now human body.

Harper shouted encouragement as the Nietzscheans gained on them. "Come on Simon. We don't have much farther to go. You can make it."

Magog screeches sounded in the distance causing Harper and Q2 to jump to attention. The Nietzscheans stopped their pursuit of Harper and Q2 and listened to the Magog. Moments later the Ubers abandoned their pursuit.

"Looks like the Ubers don't want to play with the Magog," Harper observed. "Let's hustle before we're Magog food."

Captain Dylan Hunt walked up behind Tyr Anasazi as the Nietzschean attempted to repair an AP valve.

"I'm guessing you came to check on my progress," Anasazi remarked without pausing in his work.

Hunt smirked at the back of the Nietzscheans dark head. "I should have known you would have heard me coming. So what's the report?"

Anasazi paused from his work and turned to face the captain. "The repairs are proceeding as expected."

"So how long before you're finished?" Hunt questioned as he looked around.

"Another few hours," Anasazi answered curtly. The Nietzschean easily notices disappointed look on Hunt's face. "And there is no need to tell me Harper would have it finished sooner."

Hunt didn't skip a beat replying, "Fine. I won't mention it. But I will mention that I can appreciate the job you have working on the repairs. And why do you find it so hard to admit that Harper could do the repair faster?"

"Because I am Tyr Anasazi by Barbarosa out of Victoria," Anasazi stated simply as he continued working.

Hunt knew better than to continue further conversation and walked off. "Dylan have you heard anything the Little Professor?" Anasazi asked before Hunt from behind.

"No, nothing yet. I'm hoping Q will turn up to give us a status report," Hunt said, as turned back around to face the Nietzschean.

Anasazi appeared unfazed but Hunt knew better. As much as he tried to hide it, Anasazi had a soft spot for the engineer. Hunt couldn't help wondering how Harper and Q2 were fairing either. "Was there anything else you wanted ask me Tyr?"

"No, and I've taken a long enough break so I should get back to making the repairs," Anasazi replied as he fired up a nanowelder.

Minutes later Valentine appeared in front of Anasazi and she knelt down beside him. The Nietzschean cast her an annoyed look, obviously unhappy at having been interrupted once again. "This is the second time I have been interrupted while trying to complete these repairs. You better have a good reason for delaying my progress."

Valentine ignored the mild rant. "Tyr, Rommie said Dylan was down here. Did he say if he heard any news about Harper?"

"Dylan mentioned that he had heard no news regarding the Professor," Anasazi answered. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

Valentine frowned at Anasazi. "Aren't you even the least bit concerned about Harper's welfare? I mean the guy did save our bacon a number of times. I would think would make him a part of your survival plans."

Anasazi paused for a second before turning off the nanowelder. "Harper is a big boy and can take care of himself. He survived 20 years on Earth so I see no reason why he couldn't survive a week there now. And you would do well to quit wasting time worrying about something you have no control over and spend that time on something more constructive."

Valentine glared at Anasazi with fire in her blue eyes before turning her back on the Nietzschean and storming off.

Anasazi grunted at the blonde's disappearing back and turned on the nanowelder. Valentine continued to exasperate him to no end. As did the young engineer whose absence was highly noticeable.

Harper and Q2 sneaked back into the dump where they had been the previous day. Harper motioned for the teenager to head to the far side of the dump and away from Nietzschean eyes.

Q2 looked down at his feet and scowled at the unsightly mess he had just stepped in. Harper seemed to ignore the stench that permeated the air and the slime covering the ground. Harper had already become accustomed to the stench having grown up with it.

Q2 hopped onto a rusted hulk of washing machine and started hopping from junk pile to junk pile to escape the sludge on the ground. "What stuff should we look for?" he whispered. Q2 had already figured out that he keep quiet with the Uber guards around.

"Tools, parts or anything else we could use down here," Harper whispered back as he pulled the teenager from his perch.

Q2 pulled away from the engineer with an exasperated look. "What did you pull me down for? I wasn't doing anything."

"No but up there you were easier for an Uber to spot. You have to keep low," Harper explained. Harper kept moving as he continued looking for stuff they could and for the Nietzschean guards. Harper decided they talked enough and whispered in the teen's ear, "No more talking from here on. Use hand signals to communicate."

Q2 nodded his head before kneeling down and picking up a small piece of ?. After an approving nod from Harper Q2 handed it over to the engineer. Harper handed it back with a wink that said, "You found it, so you can keep it."

After finding very little Harper could fix up the two headed back to the sewers. Harper and Q2 managed to avoid the Nietzschean patrols on their way, something for which Q2 was thankful. The teenager didn't know what he would do if an Uber decided to pick on him.

When they came near their lair they were greeted by a silent alarm Harper had rigged before they left. The caused a small credit attached to Harper's belt to blink. Harper stopped in his tracks and turned off the alarm. Q2 started to speak but stopped when Harper placed a finger to lips.

Harper signaled for Q2 to remain where he was while the mudfoot proceeded on towards their cubby hole. Q2 wasn't sure he should stay since Harper might need his help but decided to stay put for the time being.

A minute later Q2 heard what sounded like a scuffle, causing him to duck behind the hollowed out shell of dish washer. As footsteps came near his hiding place Q2 held his breath, thanking whoever thought to drag a beat up dish washer inside the sewer tunnels.

The footsteps stopped in front of the dish washer which caused Q2's heart to skip a beat.

The teenager picked up a piece of concrete and prepared use it.

"Come on out Simon," ordered a familiar voice.

Q2 finally let out his breath and came out from his hiding place. "You had me worried. I thought somebody got you good."

Harper flashed a cocky grin. "Nah, it was just some punk who wanted to take over our space here. Before I could try to reason with the guy he attacked me."

"So what happened to the guy?" Q2 asked impatiently.

"He took off that way," Harper informed, waiving to the tunnel to where the tunnel branched off behind him.

Harper sympathized with the man who had attacked him and decided to let the man go without a pursuit. Harper and Q2 set their meager stash out on the ground and went about taking inventory.

Q2 held a small broken pager in his hand and studied it. "This thing looks ancient. Do you really expect to be able to repair it?"

"Repair it, no but I can salvage a couple useful items from that old dinosaur," Harper replied with bravado.

Q2 was intrigued. He had enjoyed watching Voyager's crew go about their duties. He was especially fascinated by the more mundane chores like cooking and horticulture; stuff his father found boring and degrading to watch.


	20. Deals Made

Disclaimer: I still don't Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager.

Thank you all for your kind reviews. Here's another chapter.

**Chapter 20**

Onboard Voyager Tom Paris and B'Elanna had just finished watching a movie and were walking towards their quarters. As Paris followed his wife into their quarters he decided it was time to press his case for Torres moving back into their quarters.

"B'Elanna, how would you feel about moving back in here?" he asked. "I think it's time you allow me to prove I can be trusted."

Torres inwardly sighed as she sat down on their bunk. "I knew that's why you asked me here Tom. You I was reacting instinctively to you at first without even thinking. I guess the human side of me was afraid of being attacked again. I'm not afraid like that now."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Paris asked as he sat down next her.

Torres ran a hand through her dark hair, "I'm afraid that if you tried anything I would probably end up killing you and I don't want that to happen."

Paris's face showed his befuddlement. "You mean you've gone from being afraid of me to being afraid for me?"

"Yes. But I've given it some thought after speaking with The Doctor and I'm willing try to spend the night here. The Doctor has assured me you are no longer under the influence of Flash and therefore aren't likely to attack me," Torres announced, taking her husband's hand in hers.

Paris felt his wife's grip tighten around his hand. "I'm glad you listened to The Doctor. I missed you not being here at night you know."

Torres smiled at her husband. "I missed you too. Just remember to be careful not to startle me in the middle of the night."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Paris assured.

Torres called for the light to turn off. "Good night sweetheart."

Paris felt Torres' lips press against his, cutting off any reply. Paris responded by placing his free hand behind Torres' and pulled her head closer. The couple kept up the embrace until Paris pulled his head back and sighed.

"This is definitely my idea of making up," Paris remarked with a grin.

"Tom you talk too much sometimes," Torres remarked as she resumed kissing her husband.

When Harper and Q2 had finished sorting out the items they scavenged Harper stood up and grabbed his back. Sitting on the ground had made his back ache. "Ya know kid I'm getting too old for sitting on concrete like this. How about we go for another walk?"

Q2 smiled eager to explore more of Earth in spite of himself. Earth may be wretched and dangerous, but it also held excitement. "Sounds good, as long as we don't run into any Ubers or Magog."

Harper noticed the teenager's eagerness. "Now don't tell me you're starting to enjoy your punishment?"

"I'm afraid to admit as scary as this has all been it's also been invigorating. This has been the first time since my stay on Voyager that I actually don't feel bored. I know that sounds shallow," Q2 quietly admitted. "Believe me I am concerned for our welfare I'm just not used to experiencing these kinds of emotions."

"I suppose this is really different for you being vulnerable like this," Harper stated as he picked up a backpack and slung it over his shoulders. "So how are you handling it? I mean for real?

"Q2 shrugged his shoulders as he walked alongside the engineer. "I'm not really sure. It's all so new to me. I'm overwhelmed and I'm not sure how I feel or what I should feel."

Harper put an arm around Q2's shoulder. "You seem like a bright kid so I'm sure you'll sort it all out. Just do what I tell you while we're here and you'll be fine."

The teenager looked up at the Earther with a serious expression. "I hope so. How did you get used to living like this Harper?"

"I don't know that I ever got used to it. Nobody does. I just adapted in order to survive," Harper explained as they stepped out of the sewer system.

Q2's face took on a thoughtful expression as he began to comprehend. "Adapting for survival. If I had my Q Continuum powers I would be observing to see just how much you humans would adapt. But how is it that some humans are able to adapt and survive while others don't?"

"That my friend is something I don't think that even the Q Continuum will figure out," Harper answered. "But if it keeps you from being bored I don't see any reason to stop you from observing us just the same. Now grab that generator behind you and we'll get going."

Harper had business to attend to. It was getting close to dusk as Harper and Q2 stopped at a street corner. Harper had been able to find a possible buyer for a small generator he and Q2 picked up from the garbage dump. Harper put out the word that he had a fixed up generator he was looking to sell. A small boy approached Harper and Q2 and gave Harper the location of the buyer, who wished to remain anonymous.

Harper and Q2 followed the directions written in English on a small scrap of paper. Q2 was quiet and thoughtful as they passed kludges milling about begging for food. Harper wondered if the teen was coming down with something. It would be surprising since the Q2 was placed in a human body on a planet that was a breeding ground for diseases. Harper eyes surreptitiously scanned Q2's complexion to see if the kid looked ill. The engineer was secretly relieved when Q2's skin tone looked healthy.

Harper turned his attention back to their mission as they entered an alleyway. Q2 looked around, trying to spot their buyer with no luck. "I don't see anybody here yet. Do you think it's just a prank?"

Harper looked over at the teenager and shrugged his shoulders. "It's probably legit, but be on guard just the same."

"Don't turn around?" a muffled voice ordered from behind Harper and Q2.

Harper and Q2 set the generator down on the ground and put their hands up in the air. "You had better be Nighthawk."

"That's me," the voice confirmed. "I see you got the generator. Take 10 steps forward but don't turn around."

The two visitors complied with the instructions and waited while Nighthawk pulled the generator from a sack and inspected it. "I have to admit it actually looks in decent shape; not like usual stuff people try to pass off on me."

"Hey I only sell quality stuff," Harper boasted.

"Well I didn't say it was quality, just in decent shape," Nighthawk countered.

Harper knew the generator was fixed up in better condition than anybody else could have done and this Nighthawk character knew it. The engineer also knew that was how the game was played. A buyer couldn't appear too enthusiastic or the price would go up. "If you're in the market for anything else I got more good stuff where that came from."

Nighthawk considered the offer for a moment before replying, "Is all of your stuff in this the same kind of shape as this generator?"

"Of course it is. I'm no one hit wonder." Harper retorted.

Nighthawk tossed a small bag of food and beverage at Harper's feet. "Alright, turn around slowly so I can get a good look at you two."

Harper and Q2 did as instructed, finding themselves face to face with hooded figure. Q2 failed to hide his amused expression at seeing the hooded Nighthawk.

"Something funny kid?" Nighthawk asked with a menacing glare.

Harper decided to intervene and steer the conversation back on topic before Q2 got hurt. "Do you need anything else? Just let me know what you need and if I don't already have it I can get it for you."

Harper's tactic worked as Nighthawk turned his attention away from Q2. "I'll pay a good price for some CDs. Can you get me some? I'm not picky on the type of music."

Harper laughed out loud. "And I thought you were gonna ask for something difficult. We'll be back here in tomorrow at the same Bat Time, same Bat Channel."

"Fine, I'll be here. And don't think of double-crossing me by trying to bring in the Ubers or you won't be around to see the next sunrise," Nighthawk threatened.

"Aw I wouldn't think of setting the Ubers on you Nighthawk. Right now you're my best customer," Harper replied as he picked up the food,

Q2 picked up the cans of beverage studied them with a wary eye. "How do we know this stuff is good?"

Nighthawk glared at the teenager as he lit a cigar. "You're the ones that need the food, not me. If you don't like the food I'll just take it back and you both can starve."

Harper quickly attempted to save the deal. "Hey the kid didn't mean anything by that Nighthawk. He was just joking."

"Okay, take your stuff and get outa here before the Ubers come nosing around," Nighthawk ordered before quietly slipping away down the alley.

Harper pulled two cans of food from the sack and smiled at Q2. "I told you we'd get some food."

Q2 chuckled at the engineer. "So you did Harper. I suppose we should be leaving too."

"Yup, we'll stash this stuff and get back to the Hall of Records," Harper agreed. "We don't want the Ubers getting suspicious so we'll hide the food and sodas in our clothes."

"I don't think we'll get all of this stuff in our clothes?" Q2 asked as he hid a box of crackers in his shirt.

Harper stuffed a can of peaches into his jacket saying, "What we can't fit in our clothes we'll leave here. Somebody will come along who will use it."

Harper and Q2 had their clothes full of as much food as they dared stuff into their clothes. The engineer was finally satisfied that they it didn't look obvious that there was food in their clothes and gave Q2 a pat on the back. "Okay, time to head back to home base."


	21. Peaches and Beans

Thanks for the feedback people. I have another chapter for you all.

****

**Chapter 21**

When they returned to their hideout Harper and Q2 opened a can of peaches and a can of beans. It wasn't much but it tasted better than the food bars they had eaten previously.

When they were finished Harper stood up and patted his stomach. "Now that's what I call a meal. It kinda brings back memories. Do you feel like taking another walk Simon?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you think we can rest awhile first though?" Q2 asked wearily.

Harper frowned at the teen. He didn't want to push the kid like this but if they waited to rest any longer the magaog would be starting their raids. "Sorry Simon but we don't have time. The upside is we don't have to go too far."

Q2 wiped his mouth on his sleeve and put on his jacket. "Alright then, I guess I'm ready."

A half hour later the two sat and watched a building that housed the police records. Harper and Q2 remained hidden in an abandoned building a couple hundred yards from Records Building. The Nietzscheans kept nearly all of the data they collected on the Kludges of the Boston area in the police records. It was one of the ways the Ubers kept track of the Kludges. Every Kludge had a police file on him starting from the day he was born.

Harper planted to hack into the building's computer system to see if he could find anything that might tell him of Brendan's whereabouts. It was a long shot but Harper was desperate. The mudfoot grapevine just wouldn't have any news on Brendan. As he glanced over at Q2 Harper felt a twinge of guilt at bringing the teenager along. But the engineer convinced himself that Q2 was in more danger just holed up alone in the sewers.

Harper pulled out a visor and slipped it on. The visor enabled Harper to better see the terrain and guard movements. Q2 wondered if Harper had planned to check the Records Building all along but the teenager knew better than to speak and possibly give away their position.

Q2 watched with amusement as Harper stuck an arm into his backpack and produced a small box with four wheels attached. Harper placed the box on the ground before reaching into a pocket in the backpack. The engineer produced a small remote control devise and held it up for Q2 to see.

Harper pulled off his visor and expertly maneuvered the tiny box towards the Records Building. With the help of a small monitor Harper could guide the movements of his remote controlled vehicle.

After about a half hour Harper steered the remote controlled vehicle back to their location and returned it to the backpack. Harper motion to Q2 that it was time to leave and they headed down the street, trying to fit in with the locals.

In the Delta Quadrant Voyager was making first contact with residents of the planet Madar. 4. The Madaris appeared eager to learn more about Voyager's crew. Janeway and the Madari leader agreed to meet with an away team delegation.

Janeway led the away team consisted of Tuvok and Seven of Nine. The away team was greeted by and official Madari delegation of ambassadors who took the visitors to the offices of the Madari Supreme Commander.

The Madaris were short but stout looking humanoids with yellow skin. The away team had to slow down their pace when they found the Madaris falling behind as they walked to their transport vehicle.

Janeway, Tuvok and Seven of Nine were treated to a state dinner that evening. The consensus was that the food was excellent, even though it didn't look appetizing.

Lethen, the Supreme Commander, regaled the away team with stories of the history of Madar.

"I'm impressed with your agricultural achievements Supreme Commander," Tuvok complimented.

Supreme Commander Lethen smiled at the Vulcan. "Thank you Mr. Tuvok. We are rather pleased with what we've been able to produce. You are welcome to take some specimens back to Voyager."

A pleased look briefly flashed across the Vulcan's dark face. "Thank you. I was hoping to be able study the fruit of one of your flik tree. It is most fascinating."

Supreme Commander Lethen steered the conversation back towards his main reason for inviting Janeway and her away team to his planet. "Captain Janeway now that we have eaten I have a proposal for you to consider."

"Very well Supreme Commander Lethen. Please continue," Janeway encouraged before sipping her beverage.

The Madari leader paused a moment as he carefully chose his words. "Captain Janeway I would like one of your away team to stay here on Madar awhile longer. We still have much to learn from your crew. The fact that there is such a wide array of species represented onboard your ship is quite fascinating. We do not have any non Madari living here on Madar."

"Then perhaps we can arrange to have an exchange of personnel," Janeway suggested. "One of my crew could remain on Madar for awhile while a Madari comes and stays aboard Voyager."

The Lethen nodded his head in agreement. "Yes I was going to suggest just such a thing. I already have in mind the perfect delegate to send."

Janeway finished off her still hot beverage and smiled. "Then it's agreed. I propose we start the personnel exchange tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is fine. I'll notify Chandri that she will be assigned to Voyager for the next few days," Lethen announced.

Janeway decided on Harry Kim, feeling it would give the young ensign some experience. "That's fine. Ensign Kim here will be the Voyager representative."

Harry Kim quickly suppressed his surprise at being selected. "I'm looking forward to learning more about your planet Supreme Commander Lethen."

"It's getting late so I believe we should all retire for the evening and get some rest," Lethen suggested.

"That sounds like an excellent suggestion supreme Commander," Janeway agreed as she stood up.

The next day the away team left Harry Kim and headed back to Voyager with Chandri, the Madari. Chandri was given a tour of Voyager where she asked questions regarding human and Vulcan culture while answering a few questions on Madari culture.

The next few days past uneventfully as Chandri and Kim collected specimens and entered all the pertinent data. Both were given sendoffs and small gifts before returning to their respective homes.

Harry Kim was studying one of the specimens from Madar when Chakotay entered the room.

"Ensign Kim you know it isn't necessary for you to examine those specimens; we have a team of scientists who will be doing that," Chakotay announced.

Kim looked up from his console and nodded at the Commander. "I was just anxious to see this one specimen. I found it's not as exciting as I had first thought."

Chakotay looked over at the readout and frowned. "Hopefully the rest of the specimens you brought back will be more interesting then. I was just going to grab a bite to eat; would you care to join me?"

"Sure Commander. I forgot what time it was. I just need to clean up here and I'll meet you in the mess hall," Kim replied as he began putting instruments in their places.

"Alright see you there then," Chakotay said cheerfully.

Voyager was now well away from Madar space and headed for the neighboring solar system.

Captain Janeway was in the middle of a conference with Supreme Commander Lethen in her ready room when she received a call over the com.

Chakotay's voice sounded over the com link. "I apologize for the interruption Captain but a wormhole just appeared on the screen."

"I'm sorry Supreme Commander but I have to cut our meeting short; something just came up that demands my attention."

"I understand Captain Janeway. Perhaps we can continue our conversation at a later date," Lethen suggested.

"Yes I would like that. I will contact you once this matter is finished," Janeway offered before ending the transmission. Janeway studied the wormhole on the view screen upon arriving on the bridge.

Tuvok studied the data on his console and turned to the captain. "Captain, the wormhole appears to have the same properties as the one that sent us into The Andromeda's universe."

Janeway walked over to the console and stood next to Tuvok, examining the data intently. "Since we can be fairly sure that Q or the Continuum isn't behind the wormhole this time then it raises the question of just how this one appeared."

Chakotay leaned forward in his seat saying, "I thought you might find this interesting Captain."

"I do indeed Commander. Maintain this distance from the wormhole Lieutenant Paris; we don't need to go back there again."

"Aye Captain, keeping our distance," Paris acknowledged as he tapped the console in front of him.

"It seems more than coincidence that this wormhole showed up again. It's as if it's following us," Chakotay remarked out loud.

"It does seem more than mere coincidence. I'll be in my ready room. Mr. Kim I want a full report in 30," Janeway instructed.

Kim looked up at the captain saying, "Aye Captain."

"Captain we're drifting toward the wormhole. I can't get the ship to respond," Paris announced. "I've tried rerouting the controls but it's no use. I have no control."

Janeway stopped and turned around to face the view screen. "Keep trying to regain control Lieutenant but everybody prepare for worst just in case."

Janeway and Chakotay took their seats as Voyager continued to head towards the wormhole. The crew on the bridge worked furiously to change Voyager's course to no avail. The crew held on as Voyager bucked as it traveled through the wormhole. When Voyager came exited the wormhole it was facing a familiar site.

"If I am not mistaken that is The Andromeda Ascendant," Tuvok observed.


	22. Music and such

I still do not own Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager or their characters. I am still not making any money from this story.

Thanks for the reviews and for continuing to follow this story.

**Chapter 22**

Dylan Hunt landed a right hook on a punching back in the gym, sending the bag swinging.

Andromeda appeared in her holographic form in front of Hunt. "Captain a ship has just appeared on my screen."

Hunt put his arms down and grabbed the punching bag, stopping its motion. "What kind of ship is it?"

"I scanned the ship and it's not like anything in my database so I checked the file containing information on our visit from Captain Janeway and her crew. It would appear that the ship to our fore side is the U.S.S. Voyager," the hologram informed.

Hunt's eyes opened wide at the news. "Voyager? Did it come through a wormhole?"

The hologram followed the captain as he grabbed a towel. "Aye sir, it did come through a wormhole."

"Andromeda, put through a call to Voyager and ask if they need any assistance. Have everyone meet me on Command," Hunt ordered before leaving the gym.

"Aye sir, I am hailing Voyager now," Holo Rommie announced before flickering away.

Hunt entered Command to find Anasazi at his station. Valentine and Trance Gemini arrived moments later to see Captain Janeway on the view screen.

Valentine raised an eyebrow at seeing Voyager's captain again. Trance Gemini studied the view screen intently.

"Captain Janeway this is a pleasant surprise. How were you able to get to our universe?" Hunt asked.

Janeway leaned forward in her captain's chair. "A wormhole appeared in our vicinity and we couldn't keep the ship from heading into it. I have my engineering crew trying to determine how we lost control of helm functions."

Hunt glanced over at Trance Gemini. "Trance, do you have any ideas what is going on here?"

The golden skinned woman frowned back at the High Guard captain. "I'm sorry Dylan I can't say much but I have a bad feeling about this."

Hunt took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Janeway "Is there anything I or my crew can do to help Captain?"

"We don't need assistance at the moment Captain. I'll let you know if we need anything," Janeway assured. "It's nice to know there's a friendly face out here at least."

"We do what we can Captain Janeway. How is Lieutenant Paris by the way?" Hunt asked with genuine concern.

Janeway looked over at the helmsman and motioned him over. "Why don't you have a look for yourself Captain Hunt?"

Paris entered the picture on the view screen and stood next to Janeway. "Hello Captain Hunt. Thanks for asking about me. I was wondering if you had heard anything about Harper."

Hunt's expression immediately told Janeway and Paris all they needed to know. Paris had been concerned about Harper and Q2 ever since the trial ended.

"Well, I hope no news is good news. At least Harper knows his way around Earth," Paris remarked lightly, trying not to show too much concern.

"I take it you haven't heard from Q since the trial," Hunt observed.

Janeway sighed at having to give unpleasant news. "No but Q is rather mercurial so it really doesn't surprise me. He might turn up now though seeing as how we just arrived in your universe."

Hunt nodded thoughtfully, "Good point Captain Janeway. Your trip may just have gotten Q's attention. You don't believe he had anything to with your arrival here do you?"

"No I don't believe so. He's actually been behaving himself lately," Janeway reasoned.

"Captain Hunt, would you provide me with some information on this quadrant? We may need a place to pull in for repairs."

Valentine approached the view screen and stood next to Hunt. "I'm sorry Captain Janeway but the closest repair station is two slip jumps away. This area is pretty much owned by Nightsiders and other assorted lowlife so I suggest you be on your guard."

"I'll see to it you receive detailed information on this quadrant Captain. And The Andromeda will watch your back until you're able to figure out a way to get back to your universe. In the meantime why don't I come over and deliver the information to you in person?" Hunt suggested.

Janeway nodded her head in agreement. "I was just going to suggest the same thing Captain Hunt. Why don't you bring your senior staff with you?"

Hunt looked over at Anasazi at his station who appeared bored by the whole conversation. "We'll be there Captain. I'll leave tactical officer Anasazi behind as I'd prefer to have a member of my senior staff remain behind just in case anything happens."

"Understood Captain. I'll look forward to seeing you at 18:00 hours," Janeway informed before the transmission ended.

Q2 tried to remain interested in the footage Harper had captured of the interior of the Hall of Records. The teenager knew why Harper had taken the video, now playing on a jury rigged monitor, for a good reason. The video would give the engineer the layout of the interior of the building. Q2 just wasn't sure what to look for so he got up and lay down on an old mattress. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Harper heard the soft snoring coming from Q2's direction and looked over in the teen's direction. The engineer decided it was time for a short break and went about finding the CD's he had promised to Nighthawk.

Just as Harper found the first CD the silent alarm went off. Harper gently woke up Q2 and instructed the teenager to silently follow him.

The two laid in waiting behind the washing machine. Five intruders walked into the room and eyed the stash Harper had collected. As soon as the intruders were close enough Harper gave the signal to attack.

Harper had already picked up a piece of wood and used it to fend off the knife attack by one of the intruders while sending another flying with a kick to the intruder's chest.

Two other intruders also had knives and tried using them on Q2 but the teenager was quick enough to evade their lunges. Q2 managed to trip up one of his attackers while wrestling the other to the ground.

Having dispatched his two attackers Harper took care of the lone intruder who stood back watching the whole event. Harper guessed he was the leader and was waiting to get involved until it was necessary. Harper grabbed a shiv dropped by one of the attackers and waited for the leader to make a move. As soon as the leader lunged at Q2 Harper with a shiv Harper threw his own shiv at the leader, hitting him in the back. The leader fell to floor unconscious and most likely dead from what Harper could tell. Harper then pulled one of the attackers off of Q2 and socked him across the jaw. The attacker was sent reeling backwards to the cement floor. As he landed the attacker hit his head and was knocked out. The remaining attacker had managed to cut a slice in Q2's arm before the teenager kicked him off. Harper then kicked the attacker twice, rendering the attacker unconscious.

Harper hurried to Q2's side as the teenager sat up holding his left arm. Harper quickly examined the 2-inch slice just below the elbow and saw that it wasn't very serious.

"It doesn't look too bad Simon. I believe you'll live," Harper informed as he grabbed his backpack and pulled out some antiseptic spray and a clean shirt. The engineer gave a few sprays of the antiseptic and dabbed the wound with the shirt.

"Thanks, I didn't realize how much pain hurts," Q2 joked with a grimace on his face.

Harper couldn't help but grin at the humor. "Yeah it really isn't the most pleasant of sensations. We'll just stay here tonight and go to the Hall of Records tomorrow."

"I could still go, my cut isn't that bad." Q2 protested.

"No go Simon. The Ubers have too good a sense of smell for you to go. They'd smell the fresh blood a mile away and follow the scent right to us," Harper argued as he finished bandaging the cut.

Q2 could deny the logic in Harper's argument and grew silent. Harper tried to make light of the situation not wanting the kid to feel guilty. "Don't worry Simon; I can always wait until after your sentence is over to go into the Records Building. I'll just prolong my vacation here in paradise."

Q2 stood up faced the engineer. "No way Harper, your cousin may not be able to wait that long. I want to help you find out if he's alive."

Harper put his hands on Q2's shoulders and looked directly into the teen's blue eyes. "I believe you want to help Simon. I appreciate that but I couldn't live with myself if you get hurt trying to information that may not exist."

"Alright but just because I can't go doesn't mean you can't go either. Why don't you just go tonight as planned? I'll be fine here by myself," Q2 assured as opened a can of soda. Maybe you could rig this place up to dispose of any intruders stupid enough to try.

Harper exhaled and bit at his lower lip. "No Simon. You're my responsibility and I won't leave you here alone. I'll go to the Records Building some other time."

Q2 could see he wasn't going to win this argument and sat on the mattress. "I guess if you don't want to go I can't make you."

"That's right. But I'm just curious Simon; what do you know about my cousin Brendan's whereabouts?" Harper questioned lightly.

Q2 leaned back against the wall and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Like I told you before, I can't tell you anything I may know about you cousin, which isn't really much."

Satisfied that Q2 was being honest Harper dropped the subject. "So whadya say we try to sort through the CDs we've got. No use giving Nighthawk all of the good stuff."

Harper and Q2 sorted through the CDs before Harper worked fixed up a broken down CD player. The two new friends spent most of the night listening to the CDs. A few hours later they had set aside half a dozen CDs of the best music to keep.

Satisfied with their music selection the Earther and the Q Continuum member decided to call it a night and get some sleep.


	23. More Troubles

Captain Dylan Hunt, Beka Valentine, and Trance Gemini were beamed aboard Voyager shortly before 18:00 hours where they were greeted by Janeway and Chakotay.

"Welcome aboard Voyager," Janeway greeted. "In spite of our situation I'm happy to return the favor and have you as guests aboard Voyager."

"Thank you Captain Janeway, I'm impressed with your transporter technology already," Hunt remarked as he looked around the transporter room.

"May I present my First Officer, Commander Chakotay," Janeway said as she gestured to her executive officer.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Chakotay greeted with a smile.

Janeway motioned to the door saying, "Captain Hunt would you care for a tour of Voyager before dinner?"

Hunt took one look at the enthused expressions on the faces of his two crewmembers and agreed to accept the invitation. "Thanks you Captain Janeway. We'd be delighted to take you up on your offer."

The crew of the Andromeda was impressed by the holosuites and immediately began asking questions.

"I'm thinking Tyr would love to have a holosuite on Andromeda so he can practice his combat techniques," Valentine mused out loud.

Trance Gemini chuckled at the remark. "I have a feeling we'd have trouble getting him out of a holosuite."

The three of them watched as Janeway called out the commands for one of her holo programs. Immediately the group was in the middle of a barn with stalls filled with horses.

Hunt could swear he could smell the hay that lined the stalls. Trance Gemini cautiously approached the nearest horse, a chestnut filly.

"You are a good horse aren't you? You wouldn't bite me would you?" the Golden women cooed as she gently patted the horse's face. The chestnut snorted softly and pressed its nose into the alien's shoulder.

"I think Trance just made a new friend," Chakotay remarked with a smile.

Janeway motioned towards a bay mare in several stalls down from the chestnut. "That mare is my favorite. This particular holo program has been set so that all of the horse here have distinct personalities."

"Captain Valentine you don't have to be afraid of the horses. I set the program so they will let you approach them." Janeway remarked, noticing that Valentine kept her distance from the horses.

"I don't mean to be a spoil sport but animals and I have never gotten along," Valentine replied.

Hunt left Valentine's side and began petting the chestnut, surprised that his arm didn't go through the holographic image. "This horse feels so lifelike. It's difficult to believe that it's just a holographic image."

"Yes it's very easy to get caught up in the simulations presented in the holosuites," Chakotay admitted honestly. "We do try to monitor the usage to prevent addiction."

Hunt arched an eyebrow at the term. "I see that even the most sophisticated technology can have its drawbacks."

Janeway gave the command for the program to end and the images of the horses and stable vanished. "I don't mean to alarm you Captain. It's really no more dangerous then other forms of recreation such as your basketball game. Captain Hunt I believe it is time for us to have our meal."

The group made their way to down the corridor to the nearest turbo lift.

"I'd be interested in studying your holo technology more thoroughly Captain Janeway," Hunt remarked as he stepped into the turbo lift. "I believe Andromeda would appreciate an upgrade of her holographic self."

"Miss Gemini, I believe Captain Janeway would permit you to return here to enjoy her holoprogram after dinner," Chakotay announced as he caught the disappointed look in the golden-skinned woman's face.

Trance Gemini's face brightened at the prospect, reminding Hunt and Valentine of the alien's former purple self. "Oh I would appreciate that very much Captain Janeway."

Janeway smiled at the golden woman, "It would be my pleasure Miss Gemini. I'm pleased that you enjoyed my little holoprogram. Now shall we all head to the formal dining room for our meal?"

When Q2 woke up he noticed his arm wasn't throbbing as much as the night before. "Those nanobots did a good job; my arm feels a lot better Harper."

Harper had been up for a good hour tinkering with one of his little reclamation projects and looked over at the teenager "I'll be the judge of that." Harper moved over to Q2 and began examining the wound and saw that the cut was healing on schedule. "It looks like the wound is healing nicely kid. In a couple days you won't even be able to tell you had been cut."

"So that means we can go to the Records Building today then?" Q2 asked eagerly.

Harper smiled at the teenager's infectious enthusiasm. "Yeah, I think we can manage that but we'll go try to scrounge up some stuff at the dump and then go meet with Nighthawk first."

Q2 and Harper each finished up a package of instant oatmeal before leaving for the dump. An hour later Harper and Q2 had dropped off their loot back at the lair and were headed back to the alley to meet Nighthawk.

"So do you really think he'll show Harper?" Q2 asked as they strolled along the sidewalk.

Just then a Nietzschean patrol approached the two Earth visitors. Harper bowed his head trying not to make eye contact with the Ubers. Q2 watched Harper and followed suit.

The lead Nietzscheans passed by, acting as if they hadn't even noticed the two smaller kludges next to them. Q2 started to relax when he felt a hand shove him from behind.

The teenager stumbled before ending up sprawled on the sidewalk.

"That will teach you to keep a respectful distance for your superiors Kludge. I can smell that you've been wounded. It would be a service to humanity to dispose of such a pathetic specimen," One of the Ubers snarled.

Harper helped Q2 to his feet and kept the teen in his grasp. Harper wasn't about to let Q2 take on a group of Ubers three times his size. "Look Boss, we didn't mean to cause any trouble. We'll just be on our way."

One of the Nietzscheans stepped forward, stopping an inch in front of Harper in an obvious attempt at intimidation. "It would seem this little Kludge thinks he has the right to speak out of turn to a Nietzschean."

"We should make an example of these two, Hieronymus," another Uber suggested with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"An excellent suggestion Friedrich," Hieronymus agreed as he grabbed Harper's jacket collar.

Friedrich grabbed Q2 and held him as the other Nietzschean punched the teenager twice in the midsection. Harper had no chance to help Q2 as Hieronymus backhanded him across the face, sending the engineer reeling backwards to the ground. Harper could feel the cuts that had been sliced into his right cheek by the Nietzschean's bone blades.

"Now get on your way Kludges and remember this lesson next time you meet up with a Nietzschean," Hieronymus warned.

This time it was Q2's turn to help Harper to his feet. Harper glared at the Ubers before he and Q2 continued on to their meeting. The Ubers laughed and threw rocks at them as soon as Harper and Q2 started walking. Harper and Q2 started running to get away from the barrage of rocks and tin cans as quickly as possible. They could hear the laughter of the Nietzscheans in the background.

When they were far enough away from the Ubers Harper stopped and gave Q2 a quick once over, checking for injuries. Satisfied that the Ubers did no damage to Q2 except for the teenager's ego, Harper allowed their journey to continue. Harper was grateful the Nietzscheans were content to leave them alone with just a few bruises. Harper pulled out a first aid kit and cleaned up the cuts on his cheek.

Q2's eyes burned with anger. The Continuum member wasn't used to be pushed around and it made his blood boil. "I hate having to cow tow to those smug Nietzscheans."

"Me to Simon but that's just the way things work down here," Harper replied as sat down on a crate in the alleyway.

Harper and Q2 arrived early and waited nearly half an hour for Nighthawk to show up. Nighthawk arrived on time, dressed in a black pants, t-shirt, and jacket. The buyer wore a black ski mask over his head to keep identity a secret. "I'm surprised you decided to show. I thought you'd be another one hit wonder."

Harper grabbed his bag of CDs and smiled. "Nah, not me Nighthawk; I'm the real deal."

Nighthawk let out a low chuckle at the joke. "I'll be the judge of that. Put the CDs on the crate and back away."

Harper and Q2 complied with the instructions and stood 25 feet from the crate, watching Nighthawk look over the CDs. Nighthawk nodded his satisfaction and left two bags on the crate. "It's been nice doing business with you two.

As soon as Nighthawk was far enough away from the crate Harper and Q2 approached the crate and began opening the bags.

A Nietzschean patrol jumped out from one of the buildings and began pointing their weapons at Harper and Q2.

Two of the Nietzscheans covered their comrades as one of them grabbed Q2. Harper still had a can of food and tossed it at the Nietzscheans with the guns. This gave Q2 the distraction he needed and the teenager bit the arm of the Uber that just grabbed him. The Uber loosened his grip enough for Q2 to pull away. Harper yelled at Q2 to make a run for it while the engineer kicked at one of the Uber's kneecap. By the time one of the Nietzscheans fired at Q2 the teenager was able to duck around the building and onto the sidewalk. The Nietzscheans let Q2 get away and concentrated on Harper. One Nietzschean swung a nightstick at Harper's head, sending the engineer to the asphalt.

Two of the Nietzscheans grabbed a half conscious Harper by the arms and dragged the engineer to their police vehicle.

Harper struggled to clear the fog in his mind "Where we goin' Boss Man?"

"You'll find out when you get to police station Kludge," One of the Ubers growled.


	24. Interrogation

Thank you for the review so far people. Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 24**

Q2 sat on the cement floor of the sewer system shaking like a leaf. He had run the two blocks trying to get away from the Nietzscheans. The teenager was now panting heavily. Q2 felt like a coward for not staying to help Harper, not that Q2 believed there was anything he could have done to help.

Q2 decided he had to do something to help Harper and began to formulate a plan. Being a member of the Q Continuum had its advantages in that he was no ordinary Kludge teenager. Q2 knew he would need some help and decided to try to find a resistance group, hoping he could get the Kludges to trust him.

Q2 rounded up the few cans of food still left at the lair, planning to trade them to the resistance members in exchange for their help.

Harper was tossed into a police transport vehicle and taken to a detention center similar to the one Harper went to with Paris. But this one was smaller in fitting with smaller population. However, treatment by the Nietzschean police was the same for Harper. The leader of the Nietzscheans who arrested Harper decided to get a little exercise by smacking Harper in the face with a nightstick.

"Well I can see this is going to be a fun little trip to the station eh Uber?" Harper retorted.

The Earther was greeted with a nightstick to the stomach. Harper was now wheezing as he tried catching his breath. He his left side felt like it was on fire and every breath he took made the pain worse.

Minutes later the police vehicle slowed to a stop and Harper was dragged out of the vehicle and hauled into the police station. Harper was grateful Q2 had been able to escape. Being caught with stolen food had only one penalty, summary execution.

During the next half hour Harper was booked and a sample of his DNA was taken. Seamus Harper was officially a Nietzschean prisoner. He knew there would be no trial; Nietzscheans didn't bother with trials for Kludges who were caught red handed.

Harper was then taken to a room with two chairs and a table. Two Nietzscheans were seated in the chairs. A guard shoved Harper towards the opposite side of the table. The engineer put on a blank face as he stood in front of his interrogators.

One of the seated Nietzscheans looked up from a flexi and eyed Harper. "My name is Pavlov and I see that you are Seamus Harper. We are certainly pleased to have you back in the fold. We do not take kindly to Kludges leaving the refugee camps and causing trouble for their benefactors."

Harper kept his blank expression as he studied Pavlov. "You have a very strange definition of benefactor Boss Pavlov."

The guard whacked Harper on the back of the knees with a nightstick, sending the engineer kneeling on the floor.

"You have been away from your Nietzschean protectors too long Kludge; you have forgotten to remain silent until spoken to when in the presence of a Nietzschean," Pavlov remarked as he lit a cigar.

Harper rose to his feet before the guard could hit him again. He stood there and waited for Pavlov to begin the interrogation.

"Now it appears you are ready for me to ask you some questions," Pavlov remarked. "What is the name of the boy who was with you?

"You mean the kid that got away from your patrol?" Harper retorted, knowing it would annoy the Nietzschean. The guard brought his nightstick down on Harper's back, but the engineer stifled a yelp of pain.

Pavlov looked on the engineer with a nonchalant expression. "Now Kludge, tell me the name of your young accomplice and the rest of your gang of Kludge ruffians."

Harper looked down at the floor and remained silent as he prepared for the next blow he knew was sure to come. Pavlov nodded his head at the guard who then struck Harper in the back with the nightstick several times. Harper dropped to his knees then fell to his side on the floor.

"Now speak up and give me the information I have requested from you before my patience runs out," Pavlov warned.

"You're wasting your time Uber. I'm not giving you any information," Harper informed.

Pavlov puffed on his cigar and smirked at Harper. It was the kind of smirk that made the engineer's stomach turn. Pavlov stood up and approached Harper. The smirk never left the Nietzschean's face as he brought the cigar up to Harper's left cheek. Pavlov shoved the hot end into Harper's cheek. The engineer grunted as the burning cigar seared his tender flesh.

All three Nietzscheans chuckled in amusement. Pavlov pulled up Harper's shirt and pressed the cigar butt onto Harper's stomach. The engineer flinched and stumbled back but was caught by the guard.

Pavlov grabbed Harper's hair and pulled the engineer's head back. "Now Kludge, you will change you attitude and give me the information I have requested. I don't have much patience for you pathetic attempt at being noble and protecting your accomplices."

"Save your breath Uber, I'm not telling you anything," Harper replied.

Pavlov circled the engineer and sighed. This Kludge was more persistent than most of his kind. Nevertheless Pavlov would make the young man talk. Pavlov stopped on Harper's right side and put the cigar centimeters away from the Earther's dataport.

"You must be a smart little Kludge to have a dataport; smart enough to know you might as well save yourself the trouble and tell me what I want to know right now. It will save you a good deal of pain," Pavlov reasoned as the smirk reappeared on his face.

Harper spat on Pavlov's leather tunic in defiance. The Nietzschean calmly took the nightstick from the guard and began beating Harper with it until the Earther passed out on the floor. The Guard dragged Harper in to one of the small cells and dumped the engineer onto the ground.

At dinner Lieutenant Torres briefed everybody on her team's progress in finding the reason behind Voyager's loss of helm functions. "I'm afraid we've come to conclusion that somebody had deliberately tampered with Voyager's controlsWe found that the circuits had been rerouted from the helm."

"I'm disappointed that one of my crew would deliberately sabotage this ship," Janeway remarked in disbelief.

Valentine had been rather bored with most of the dinner but she perked up after hearing Torres' information. "Were you able to find out to where the controls were rerouted?"

Torres' expression showed some of her frustration as she set down her cup of brandy. "Not yet Captain Valentine and that's what bothers me; we should been able to do that by now. It really shouldn't be that complicated. And I would like to get my hands the person responsible for the sabotage before he or she has a chance to even worse."

Trance Gemini studied the Voyager crew members intently as if trying to read their thoughts. Paris wasn't sure whether the golden woman could read minds which made him a little uncomfortable.

"It is odd that the sabotage sent you through the wormhole. I wonder why somebody wanted Voyager in this universe so badly," Trance mused out loud.

Janeway nodded her head in agreement. "That is exactly my question Miss Gemini. I've already ordered security to go through all duty logs. They haven't found anything yet."

"Obviously somebody knew enough to cover his or her tracks," Valentine remarked between bites of dessert.

"Indeed, it would appear our saboteur has had some experience with this sort of operation," Tuvok stated.

Hunt finished the last bite of his dessert and sighed. "Captain Janeway my offer from earlier still stands. If I or any of my crew can be of any assistance please let me know."

Janeway smiled as she poured another cup of coffee. "I appreciate your concern Captain Hunt but we should be able to handle things on our own. I'm grateful that no other ships were pulled through the wormhole since it formed near a populated solar system."

"That's one good thing at least. I'll have our security tightened as well just in case whoever it is decides to go after Andromeda as well," Hunt announced.

A computer voice announced that an urgent subspace message arrived for Janeway. Captain Janeway excused herself and left for her quarters to receive her message.

"Was that the ship's voice we just heard?" Valentine asked of Chakotay.

"Yes, the ship's computer is programmed with a female human voice," the commander answered.

Valentine had a puzzled look on her face which she quickly realized the commander had noticed. "I don't mean to offend you or your ship Commander by saying that the voice threw me a little. I've gotten used to Andromeda's holographic form making such announcements," she explained.

Chakotay smiled good naturedly at the explanation. "Oh yes Captain Janeway briefed us on Andromeda. She sounds like a magnificent ship and no offense taken Captain Valentine."

"Commander, I hate to eat and run but we should be checking out Captain Janeway's holoprogram now if we want to get back to Andromeda at a decent hour. We still have work to get done," Hunt announced as he placed his napkin down on the table.

Janeway sat down at her desk and opened her message. Q's face appeared on the screen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner Kathy," Q began apologizing

"Just state your business Q," Janeway interrupted.

Q looked hurt by the captain's curtness. "I hope you don't think I had anything to do with Voyager being sent through a wormhole a second time?"

Janeway waved her hand dismissively saying, "Of course I don't think you're responsible for our predicament Q. But I do believe you know more than a little about how and why we find ourselves back here in this universe."

A mischievous grin played across the Continuum member's face. "Indeed I do Kathy, but I'm not at liberty to reveal all I know. I merely stopped by to warn you that a saboteur is in your midst."

Janeway knew it would do no good to rush Q and remained patient. "Yes we've already managed to guess that. Can you provide any new information?"

"Indeed I can, but I'm risking a lot by telling you this," Q acknowledged.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Q," Janeway said in confusion.

"Well I don't have time to go into details but if a certain evil entity knew I was contacting you it wouldn't bode well for my son," Q explained.

Janeway's face showed her concern for the teenager. "I see. What is this evil entity and why does it want Voyager here?"

A flicker of a smile flashed across the Continuum member's face. "I knew you'd sympathize with my situation Kathy. I'm not exactly sure why The Spirit of the Abyss wants you here but it can only be to further his agenda."

"Thank you for the information Q but what is this Spirit of the Abyss?" Janeway asked before Q's image disappeared from the monitor.

Janeway took a long sip of coffee and leaned back in her chair. She was beginning to feel like Alice in Wonderland. Things were getting curioser and curioser.


	25. Rescue Plan

Q2 wandered the tunnels of the sewer system, listening for signs of humans. He tried to be alert for any ambush by mudfoot gangs. The gangs had a lookout that alerted the groups to any intruders. Q2 was confronted by one of these lookouts who was wielding a rifle.

"State your name and business kid," the lookout ordered.

"I'm here to see the leader. Tell him I have a proposition for him," Q2 instructed with a pasted on grin. It wouldn't do any good to show fear.

The lookout eyed Q2 briefly, trying to get a read on the teenager. "Why do want to see the leader?"

"I'm here to make a deal," Q2 answered.

"Alright come with me then," the lookout ordered as he trained the rifle on Q2.

After walking down the tunnel a few hundred yards the lookout stopped and called out for somebody named Irish. Moments later a redheaded woman stepped out from the shadows faced Q2.

"Well now who do we have here?' Irish asked with disdain.

Q2 held up the bag of food stuff for the woman to see. "I have a business proposition for you. I'll trade the food in this bag for your help."

Irish snorted looked over at the sentry. "He wants our help Mike. Now why would a collaborator come around here asking for our help?"

"I'm not a collaborator. I came by this food honestly, by trading it for some CDs I found at a dump," Q2 shot back.

"Maybe we don't feel like trading for the food. Maybe we'll just take it," Irish sneered as she grabbed the bag of food out of Q2's hand.

Q2 kept his composure and let Irish and Mike rummage through the pack of food. "Don't you even want to know what my proposition is? I need your help to rescue a friend of mine from the Nietzscheans."

That was enough to get Mike and Irish's attention. Irish looked up at Q2 and studied the teenager momentarily. "So who do the Ubers got that you want?"

"Seamus Harper," Q2 stated nonchalantly.

Irish grabbed Q2's jacket and pulled the teenager closer to her so he was nose to nose with the redhead. "You better not be lying kid or we'll feed you to the magog."

"So you know Harper? I guess he's got a reputation around here then," Q2 surmised.

"Aye that he does, laddie," Mike piped up.

Q2 relaxed as Irish released her grip on his jacket. "So do we have a deal?"

Irish smiled at Q2 and patted him on the back. "Sure kid. But if we're gonna spring Seamus Harper from the Ubers we're gonna have to plan the operation just right so it goes like clockwork."

Irish and Mike led Q2 through the labyrinth of tunnels that made up the sewer system until they arrived at Irish's gang's hideout.

Q2 didn't believe that Irish or any of the other Kludges his story, but Q2 had to play along so he could gain their trust.

"So how is Seamus?" a short skinny young man asked as he stepped forward from the group.

Q2 sized up the skinny man and imagined Harper must have looked like this malnourished young man. "He was fine last time I saw him before the Nietzscheans got to him."

The skinny man nodded in understanding. "Yeah I'm sure the Ubers are busy trying to change that. What is Seamus doing here on Earth? He was supposed to be riding around in some High Guard warship."

"He was on a ship but he had some business down here. Now he needs your help," Q2 explained.

Irish stepped forward and addressed the group of mudfoots. "Anybody who wants to volunteer for a mission to help get Shay out of the Ubers' clutches, speak up. We'll need to work fast to plan the mission."

Several of the Kludges volunteered for the mission, including a young girl of about 12. Irish looked down at the young girl. "Angela I'm not going to let you go on the mission. I need you help us from here. You know by now what to do"

"How do we know you aren't just saying Seamus Harper is being held by the Ubers just to lead us into a trap?" Mike asked thoughtfully.

"You don't know you can trust me anymore than I know I can trust you," Q2 answered as he sat down on an old filthy couch.

Irish chuckled at the teenager's forthrightness. "You have a point there kid. What's your name anyway?"

"My name's Simon. So how about we get to work on coming up with a rescue plan?" Q2 replied.

Irish was intrigued Q2's attitude. He acted more like a Nietzschean than a Kludge. "There's no time like the present so why not?"

Captain Kathryn Janeway called Commander Chakotay to her ready room for a meeting to discuss the information Q had told her.

"Q didn't give you much to go on, as usual," Chakotay observed.

Janeway leaned back in her chair and cradled her mug of coffee in her hands. "No we don't have much to go on. We know nothing of this Spirit of the Abyss being. I'll contact Andromeda and inform them that we heard from Q."

Chakotay was still seething at the thought of a saboteur being on board. "How much do you want me to tell the rest of the crew about this Spirit of the Abyss?"

"Nothing for now," Janeway instructed. "We don't want to tip our hand. The saboteur knows we found evidence of sabotage. He or she most likely either didn't care if we found the evidence or wanted us to find the evidence."

Chakotay rubbed his jaw and took a deep breath. "Then you think we'll find the identity of the saboteur rather easily."

"No, I believe the saboteur merely wants to keep us busy looking. I believe the saboteur will cover his or her tracks," Janeway reasoned.

"Are you sure we're not giving the saboteur too much credit?" the Native American questioned

"I'd rather give a saboteur too much credit than too little," Janeway said as she walked the commander to the door.

In the morning Harper woke up on the floor in his cell. He lay there waiting for his mind to clear. When that happened Harper's body hurt even more. He couldn't take a breath without intense pain shooting through his chest. Harper didn't have to be a genius to figure he might have at least some bruised ribs. More than likely the ribs were broken.

A guard entered the small cell and unlocked the chain embedded in the concrete floor. Harper just now realized the other end of the chain was shackled to his wrist. The guard led Harper back to the interrogation room. When Harper didn't walk fast enough the guard took his rifle and shoved into the engineer's back. Harper stumbled and fell to the floor. The guard then grabbed the Earther's shirt and pulled Harper up.

Harper was shoved inside the same interrogation he had been in the night before. Once again Pavlov was sitting behind a table with another Nietzschean. "Now that you have had time alone to think Kludge Harper have you come to your senses and decided to tell me what I want to know?"

"If you mean will I tell you the name of the kid that was with me and where he is then the answer is no," Harper answered in a monotone. Harper put a blank look on his face as Pavlov glared at the Earther.

"You are being unreasonably stubborn Kludge Harper. I intend to change that." Pavlov vowed as he motioned to the guard. The guard grabbed Harper and took the engineer to a room with a large table. Harper nearly flinched when he saw it. This table was different than the one that Pavlov sat behind. This table had restraints attached.

The guard shoved Harper up onto the table and held the engineer down. Harper let out a low moan as his ribs and muscles protested the movement.

Pavlov had brought with him a small metal rod and gleefully showed it to Harper. The Engineer swallowed hard as he guessed what would happen once bound to the table. Harper watched helplessly as Pavlov reached for the shackles when an explosion shook the building.

Pavlov started shouting orders to his men as shrillers began whining in the background. The Nietzscheans covered their ears in obvious agony. Harper used the diversion to bolt for the door. Pavlov's reflexes were too fast and the Nietzschean grabbed Harper by the back of the collar and pulled the Earther behind him as they left the room.

Harper was led down the hall behind Pavlov when a rifle shot rang out. Harper looked up in time to see Pavlov fall to the floor.

"You weren't thinking of leaving me to hang out in this city by myself were you?" a young voice asked from behind Harper. The voice was music to Harper's ears.

"Simon?" Harper asked as he turned around. He was greeted by Simon sporting a wide grin.

"You ready to get out of here?" Irish asked as she put Harper's arm around her shoulder. Harper allowed Irish to help him walk.

"I've been ready since I got here," Harper proclaimed. The engineer let Irish help him walk as they headed for the nearest exit.


	26. The Plot Thickens

Thank you all for the kind reviews. They are much appreciated.

**Chapter 26**

Captain Hunt woke up toHolo Rommie announcing an incoming message from Voyager. Hunt quickly put on a robe and sat in font of the monitor on his desk. "Okay Rommie put through the transmission."

Janeway had a serious expression that made Hunt take notice. "Captain Hunt I had a visit from Q and I felt you should know what he told me."

Hunt's eyes opened wide with interest. "I was beginning to wonder if Q would show his face again. What did he say?"

"Q said that a spirit of the abyss was behind our misadventure," Janeway informed.

Hunt raised an eyebrow at the mention of the evil entity. "I should have guessed as much."

"I'm sorry but Q didn't say much more than that. He didn't say why The Spirit of the Abyss wants us here," Janeway apologized.

"That's all right Captain Janeway," Hunt said as he tapped a few buttons on the computer on the desk in front of him. "I'm sending what little information on The Spirit of the Abyss we've compiled. You may find it helpful."

Janeway took a sip of coffee and nodded. "Thank you Captain Hunt. I'd like to know all I can about it."

"The most important thing to know is the Abyss is dangerous and my crew and I are attempting to stop it from destroying everything we hold dear," Hunt explained with passion.

Janeway now understood Andromeda's mission. "You've encountered this Abyss before; I'm assuming you have an idea what it is up to."

"I have a theory and it isn't pleasant. You need to get back to your universe as soon as possible," Hunt announced

Janeway didn't try to hide her puzzled looked. "I'm not about to cut and run just because this entity sends us through a wormhole. As long as Voyager is here it would make sense for us to join forces and fight The Spirit of the Abyss."

Hunt took a deep breath as he leaned forward towards the monitor. "Ordinarily I would agree with you Captain. However, The Abyss brought you here to get you out of your universe. Why? Because he has plans for your universe and Voyager would complicate things."

"That makes sense but if The Spirit of the Abyss wants to get rid of Voyager and Andromeda then why wouldn't he reverse the situation, sending Andromeda through the wormhole?" Janeway asked.

"I don't think The Spirit of the Abyss has as much power in your universe, and he wants to control the situation," Hunt reasoned.

Janeway seemed satisfied by the explanation. "I'll go over the information you've sent on it and meet with my senior staff. Then I'd like for both of our senior staffs to put our heads together and form a plan."

Hunt nodded his approval. "I'm planning on calling a meeting of my senior staff as well. I wish Mr. Harper were here. I'm sure he would be able to come up with a few new gadgets that would come in handy."

"Is there anyway you can contact Mr. Harper to make sure he and Q2 are alright? I don't believe that was against the Continuum rules," Janeway pointed out.

"We're not in range right now and I don't like going into slipstream and leaving you here alone," Hunt answered.

Janeway knew hunt meant well but felt patronized. "Don't worry about us Captain Hunt. We can handle ourselves."

Hunt reluctantly gave in. "Okay but don't hesitate to give us a call if you run into any trouble. This sector isn't the friendliest."

"Will do Captain," Janeway agreed.

Harper was carried back to the headquarters of Irish's group. The engineer was placed on a mattress on the floor and covered with a thin blanket.

"He's running a fever," Irish announced as she felt Harper's forehead. "Blake, go find some kind of cloth and get it wet."

Q2 borrowed a knife and ripped the sleeve from his jacket. "This should work. I think I still have some water left in my canteen too."

The teenager searched his backpack and found the canteen, unscrewed the cap, and poured a small amount of water onto the rag in his hand. He handed the damp rag to Irish who placed it on Harper's forehead.

Q2 grabbed his medical kit from his back pack began wrapping Harper's ribs and injecting the nanobots to repair the broken ribs.

Irish cast an appreciative on the first aid supplies. "Where did you get those supplies?"

"Harper brought them along. Hopefully we won't have to use all of the supplies and can leave the kit with you," Q2 said as he continued his work.

Irish offered the teenager a slight smile. "That first aid kit would really come in handy. We'd be grateful to the both of you."

Irish watched as the teenager finished up by disinfecting the engineer's wounds. Irish assisted, having had experience bandaging more than her fair share of injuries to herself and her gang.

"I think Harper should be okay. He just needs to rest now," Q2 said as he put away the first aid supplies.

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll look after Harper," Irish offered.

Q2 yawned but remained by Harper's side. "Thanks but I'll stay here. You and your gang could use the sleep more than I can."

Irish decided not to press the issue. "Suit yourself kid. I think I'll take a nap so let me know if you need anything."

Q2 looked up at Irish and leaned his back against a wall. "All right, but I should be fine. Harper just needs some rest."

"Kid, you did okay," Irish reluctantly admitted.

Q2 looked up at the redheaded woman and grinned. "Thank you Irish I couldn't have done it without the help of you and your gang."

"What would you have done if we hadn't agreed to help you?" Irish asked.

Q2 didn't hesitate to answer, "I would have tried to find somebody else to help me and if they didn't' help then I would have tried to get Harper out by myself."

"He must be a good friend of yours. He's lucky to have such a friend as you Simon," Irish said appreciatively.

"I don't have many friends so I don't intend to lose the ones I do have," Q2 replied with a melancholy in his voice that surprised the mudfoot.

Irish understand the teenager more than she would let on. Kludges raised on Earth had few friends as well. "I don't blame you kid. Seamus Harper is a legend here on Earth and he's a valuable friend to have."

Q2 studied the mudfoot woman with a curious expression. "Are people here on Earth envious of Harper? Do they think he abandoned them?"

Irish was clearly uncomfortable with the question and looked around the room. "Yeah, and anybody who says different is lying. Now don't get me wrong, I would have thought Harper was insane if he had a chance to get off of this rock and didn't take it."

"But you would rather it have been you, right?" Q2 said, finishing her thought

The Andromeda Ascendant had just exited slip stream near earth when Main Frame Rommie appeared on the Command Deck screen. "Captain a virus has entered my system. I am losing control of my weapons and shields,"

Hunts eyes widened and he glanced at his crew. "How did the virus enter Rommie?"

Main Frame Rommie blinked several times as she ran a diagnostic on her systems. "I have tracked the virus and it appears to have begun when you received the transmission from Voyager."

"I must admit that it would be beneficial to have the Little Professor around. And if any of you mention this to him I will be forced to deny the existence of this conversation." Anasazi remarked casually from his post.

Valentine flashed the Nietzschean a smile. "If you say so tough guy. I'll go see what I can do about ridding the virus from Rommie's systems."

Hunt nodded at the executive officer, dismissing her before returning his attention to the view screen. "Andromeda put me through to Voyager."

Minutes later Captain Janeway appeared on the view screen. "Captain Hunt I'm assuming you have some new information to share."

"I do indeed Captain Janeway. It appears somebody onboard your ship arrange for a virus to infect Andromeda," Hunt informed.

Janeway looked genuinely surprised. "I'm sorry that your ship has been infected with a virus but what makes you think one of my crew is responsible?"

Rommie was able to track the source to the transmission you made yesterday. I believe whoever sabotaged your ship also wrote a program that encoded a virus in your transmission," Hunt reasoned.

A frown creased Janeway's forehead. "All of our outgoing and incoming transmissions are scanned for viruses. Any virus attached to it should have been detected."

"We also do the same with all of our transmissions," Hunt replied. "Somebody has come up with a virus program that is worthy of Mr. Harper."

"Please accept my apologies Captain Hunt. I'll have a team look into this situation," Janeway assured.

Hunt was mentally kicking himself for Andromeda being attacked by a virus. "No need to apologize Captain. I should have had our antivirus programs updated and all incoming transmissions scanned and quarantined until then. I shouldn't have let myself become so distracted. I'm sure you do everything to find the person responsible Captain Janeway. Good luck. Hunt out."


	27. Recovery Time

Hunt turned from the view screen to his Nietzschean tactical officer "Tyr, prepare a strategy for a possible attack."

"Might I inquire who you expect to attack us?" Tyr asked coolly.

"I'm not sure yet so let's just start with Voyager for now." Hunt instructed.

"You are at least not letting your friendship with Captain Janeway cloud your judgment." Try remarked before returning his attention to his console.

"Beka how are you and Rommie coming along with the repairs?"

Valentine paused from her work long enough to answer, "All I can say is it's coming along. I could really use Harper's help."

Hunt took a deep breath in frustration. "I know Beka but Harper's not here so just make do. Refer to Harper's Help Files if you have to."

The blonde executive officer refrained from giving her captain a well-deserved reply and returned to her work. "Rommie, sometimes Dylan expects too much from all of us."

AI Rommie walked down the corridor to engineering and approached Valentine. "My ship self sent me to help you with my repairs."

Valentine looked up at android and handed her a piece of coil. "Fine, right now I'll take all the help I can get."

"Beka I know you're upset with Dylan but he doesn't expect any more of his crew than he does of himself," AI Rommie said as she crouched down next to the blonde.

Valentine glared at the avatar as she pulled off a panel. "Look Rommie I know the whole scenario. A captain pushes himself just as hard if not harder than he does his crew. But Dylan can't expect us to do the impossible. I can try to repair your ship self Rommie but I'm not an engineer."

"Dylan knows that, but he still needs to push his crew to get the job done," AI Rommie reasoned.

"Okay, point taken Rommie. Now help me solder these wires together," Valentine conceded.

Commander Chakotay was working alone in Engineering trying to track down the identity of the saboteur. He had come up with a plausible excuse to get rid of the few crewmembers on duty at this hour. Chakotay was looking over the results of his latest series of data and couldn't believe what he was reading. Reread the data before saving it on a disk. The Native American ejected the disc from its slot and headed for the door.

Captain Janeway heard the door chime sound in her ready room and put down her holo novel. "Enter."

Chakotay stepped into the ready room with the disk in hand. "Captain I believe I may have found a clue as to the identity of the saboteur. I took the liberty of coming straight here rather than calling you over the com out of concern for security."

Janeway took the disk and motioned for the Commander to have a seat. "Good thinking Commander."

The Native American took a breath before speaking. "I must admit I don't like going around behind the backs of the crew like his. Not all of them are saboteurs and they deserve better."

Janeway took a long sip of coffee before replying, "I don't like this secrecy either Commander but the saboteur has left us no choice. We have to assume that any member of this ship's crew could be the saboteur. Why don't you fill me in on what you've found so far?"

"Captain I found evidence that some of the user logs were altered. The saboteur did a good job of hiding the alterations, but not well enough."

"At least we're getting somewhere. I'm not surprised the saboteur was able to cover his or her tracks for this long," Janeway replied. "Our saboteur obviously knows what he or she is doing. The saboteur wanted us to find evidence of sabotage so Andromeda would be contacted, thus infecting Andromeda with a virus."

Chakotay leaned forward in his seat like a hunting dog waiting to be sent off on the hunt. "This doesn't seem like our ordinary run of the mill saboteur. I'll get to work on identifying exactly what was missing from the logs."

Janeway popped the disk into her console and studied the information. "That can wait until tomorrow. Get some sleep and start fresh in the morning."

"Aye Captain, I assume you still want me to keep my activities quiet?" Chakotay questioned.

Janeway started the disk before looking over at the commander. "Yes keep this between the two of us until I say otherwise. Is there anything else I should know about our saboteur Commander?"

Chakotay briefly flashed his captain a puzzled look before recovering. "No Captain. That CD has all of the information I found."

"Alright then I think it's time you got some sleep. You're scheduled for duty in a few hours," Janeway said, dismissing the commander.

As she studied the readout from the disc Janeway remained uneasy about taking her first officer into her confidence like this. She couldn't be positive that the commander wasn't the saboteur. Janeway had reluctantly concluded that she couldn't find the identity of the saboteur alone and keep all of the information to herself. She had to trust one of her crew members.

Harper's eyelids fluttered open and he blinked several times before his vision cleared. He saw Q2 sitting nearby and managed a smile. The teenager appeared to be lost in thought Harper hated to interrupt the kid's thoughts but needed to let people know Seamus Harper was among the living. "How long have I been out?"

Q2 quickly looked over at the engineer and returned the smile. "Too long. It's good to have you conscious. We were all worried you might not wake up."

"Hey you should know I'm too stubborn to kick the bucket that easily," Harper joked.

"How do you feel?" Q2 asked as he scooted closer to the engineer's side.

Harper tried to sit up and realized it was a bad idea as his body protested. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck. That Nietzschean really did a number on me. But I've been worse."

Q2 put his arms behind Harper's back and helped the engineer lay back down. "I'm sorry Harper. You shouldn't have agreed to come down here with me."

"Hey, it's okay Simon. It was my choice and I'm glad I made it," Harper replied, trying to comfort the teenager. "Hey, you know what I just realized?"

Q2 gave the Earther a confused look. "No what?"

"Today is day four of your sentence. You're more than halfway through," Harper informed cheerfully.

Q2 considered the information momentarily before a grin appeared on his face. "Hey you're right. I got so caught up in things I lost track of time. I hope the next three days are less eventful then these past four days have been."

"Amen to that kid," Irish's agreed from the doorway.

Q2 stood up and stretched his tired muscles. "I'm sorry if we woke you Irish."

Irish crouched down over Harper and looked the engineer over. "You didn't wake me. It looks like our famous patient is looking a bit livelier than before."

"Harper this is Irish, leader of the local gang. Irish this is Seamus Harper," Q2 began, remember his manners.

Harper was too sore to sit up or shake hands so he settled for nodding his head. "Glad to meet you Irish. So you're the 'we' Simon was talking about. I don't remember many mudfoot gangs being headed up by a woman."

Irish put a hand on Harper's forehead to check for a temperature. "I like to think I'm unique. It feels like you fever has come down some. Do you think you can handle what passes for broth around here?"

"I better pass on the broth right now. But thanks anyway," Harper answered. He knew the gang's food supplies had to be nearly exhausted and he wasn't about to take food from their mouths.

Irish was content to let Harper have his way. "Suit yourself then. It just means more for the rest of us."

Mike entered the room and handed a flexi to Irish. "We have a message from one of our people."

The message obviously wasn't a pleasant one as both Harper and Q2 saw Irish's jaw tense.

"Couldn't things go as planned just once?" the redhead asked to the ceiling.

"What's the problem Irish? Maybe I could help," Harper offered.

Irish looked at the engineer as the desperation in her eyes waned. "Maybe you can help at that if you're really as good as your reputation."

Harper looked at the redhead with confidence. "Sure I'm as good as my rep. I'm a genius and don't you forget it. Just tell me what the problem is."

"Some of my guys were caught by the Ubers. The guys are pretty high up and could give the Ubers some useful information," Irish informed as she handed Harper the flexi.

Harper read the names of the captured mudfoots written on the flexi and rubbed a hand through his spiky locks. "They're in a maximum security detention complex. It won't be easy to spring them."

"No it won't," Irish confessed. "But I'm betting a genius like you could figure out a way."

Harper handed the flexi back to the redhead and leaned his head back against his makeshift pillow of old clothes. "I'm not so sure we should attempt a rescue Irish. The Ubers are probably using your guys for bate to catch more of your gang. Even if I'm wrong about that we have to assume your men spilled everything to the Ubers. If you brought them back you wouldn't be able to know for sure that they weren't acting as double agents for the Ubers."

"So you're sayin' we shouldn't bother helping them? Have you forgotten that we don't leave a mudfoot behind?" Mike asked surprised by Harper's attitude.

Harper had the urge to get up and argue face to face with Mike but thought better of it. Harper knew he was in no condition to get up and move around yet. The engineer also understood Mike's attitude. "I remember that Mike but you have to admit I'm right."

Irish piped in to try to reason with her second in command. "He's right Mike. The Ubers will be expecting us to come and rescue Vinny, Chet and Bingo."

Mike glared at Harper and then Irish before storming out of the room. Irish moved to stopped Mike but the man shook off the redhead's attempt. Q2 followed Mike out of the room in an attempt to continue to reason with the mudfoot.

"I'm sorry Irish," Harper apologized. "I didn't mean to cause a rift between you two."

"Don't sweat it Harper. Mike's a good guy; he'll come around sooner or later."

"I've got plenty of time on my hands right now so maybe I can come up with a plan that'll work," Harper offered.

Irish shrugged her petite shoulders before handing Harper back the flexi. "Might as well. There's nothing to lose."

"Do you have any flexis with some schematics of the building where they're holding your guys?" Harper asked thoughtfully.

"I'm pretty sure we have something like that lying around here. I'll go see what I can come up with. In the meantime just relax here," the redhead suggested.


	28. Request for Help

Merry Christmas all. Here's another chapter.

**Chapter 28**

"Commander, a wormhole is appearing in front of us," Ensign Harry Kim announced.

Chakotay turned to view the screen on the Bridge. "Okay you all know the routine. Try to keep us away from that wormhole helmsman."

The young helmsman on duty entered coordinates from his station as the wormhole approached the ship. The helmsman's movements became more urgent when Voyager's controls failed to respond. "Commander our systems are not responding. We're being pulled into the wormhole."

"Keep trying, Ensign. We're not going through another wormhole without a fight." Chakotay replied firmly.

B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris were taking time out from work to grab a bite to eat and enjoy each other's company. The couple sat at an unoccupied table munching contentedly on their respective meals.

"So B'Elanna have you heard the news about Mai and Conan?" Paris asked between sips of replicated vegetable beef soup.

Torres looked up from her salad replying, "You mean about their engagement? Yeah I heard. It's all over the ship."

Paris chuckled softly. "I shoulda known the old grapevine would have had the news by now."

"That's why I check there first," Torres replied with a smile.

The conversation was abruptly ended when Voyager shook with such force that everybody seated in the mess hall were thrown from their chairs.

"B'Elanna are you all right?" Paris asked as he staggered to his wife's side.

Torres got to her feet and dusted off her uniform with her hands. "I'm fine Tom. We better check the others around here."

"All hands to battle stations. This is not a drill," Chakotay's voice ordered over the com.

Paris flashed his wife a wry smile. "This is not a drill. I would never have guessed."

Paris and Torres briefly kissed before parting for their respective stations. Paris entered the Bridge greeted by buzz of activity.

"Commander we're on the other side of the wormhole and Andromeda is preparing to fire her weapons," Harry Kim warned.

"Shields up Mr. Kim," Chakotay ordered form from his first officer's chair.

"And hail the Andromeda Ensign Carlisle," Janeway called out as she entered the Bridge.

The ensign immediately put through the call and Hunt's image appeared on the view screen as Paris took over his post at the helm.

"Captain Janeway, I apologize for the attack on your ship. The virus has taken over Andromeda's controls," Hunt explained, looking more than a little harried.

"How long before you get control back Captain?" Janeway asked. "I'm not in any mood to just sit here and let Andromeda fire on us,"

Hunt frowned, his frustration obvious. "I'm hoping to get things under control soon but without Mr. Harper it's taking longer than expected."

"Alright we'll try to keep out of range of your weapons," Janeway replied calmly.

"Captain I've lost control of our shields and weapons systems," Harry Kim announced.

Janeway turned from the view screen towards the Ensign. "Get control of those weapons."

"Shields are losing power. They're down to 89," Kim reported.

"I'm betting Voyager has the same virus as Andromeda," Chakotay reasoned.

A panicked look appeared on Paris' face. "Harry what are you doing? You're launching photon torpedoes at the Andromeda."

Kim frantically punched in commands on his console. "I'm trying to stop them but the controls are still not responding," Kim replied in exasperation.

Chakotay rushed over to the ensign's side and began keying in commands. "We're getting no response Captain."

Janeway wasted no time getting hold of Engineering. "Janeway to Engineering, shields and weapons are not responding to Bridge controls. See what you can do."

On the view screen a photon torpedo was fired at Andromeda. Voyager's crew watched helplessly as the torpedo closed in on the High Guard ship. Moments later the photon torpedo hit Andromeda's shields and exploded.

On Andromeda's Command Deck Beka Valentine tried steering the ship away from Voyager. "It's no use Dylan. Our navigation and steering are shot."

"Improvise then. We are not getting into a battle with Voyager," Hunt ordered.

Valentine glared at the captain for a second before turning her attention to maneuvering Andromeda out of Voyager's firing line.

Tyr Anasazi was listening to the exchange as he looked at data on his console. "Is there a reason why we don't want to fight Voyager? I for one am not willing to assume Captain Janeway and her crew are as upright and noble as you seem to think?"

"Tyr as far as I'm concerned this is all the work of the Spirit of the Abyss," Hunt retorted.

The Nietzschean wasn't backing down yet; not when his survival was at stake. "If the Sprit of the Abyss is behind this then we have to assume that one or more of Voyager's crew is under its control. We do not know which of Voyager's crew are working for the Spirit of the Abyss so it would be prudent to not trust any of them."

Hunt had to admit the Nietzschean had a point. "You may be right Tyr but we can't purposely fire on Voyager until we have a better idea of what's going on."

"It would help if we knew how to get rid of Andromeda's virus," Valentine remarked.

Main Frame Rommie appeared on the view screen to address that very issue. "Captain I am making progress in ridding my systems of the virus; however it's minimal. I am only stopping the virus' progression."

"A more definite time frame would be helpful ship," Anasazi grumbled.

Main Frame Rommie kept her expression frozen. "I would give an ETA on eliminating the virus but this is taking longer than expected. The virus is replicating itself and spreading throughout my systems faster than any other I've previously encountered. I have managed to regain control of my navigation and steering systems. However I don't believe my engineers aren't up to the task of getting rid of this virus entirely."

"Dylan I'm getting response from the pilot controls and steering a course away from Voyager," Valentine informed.

Hunt contemplated the information momentarily. "Don't go too far Beka, just far enough to be out of weapons range." Then Hunt returned his attention to Main Frame Rommie. "Andromeda, see if you can contact Harper and explain the problem with your virus and see if he can offer any suggestions."

"Aye Captain, if I get hold of Harper should I ask him to return from Earth?" Main Frame Rommie inquired.

"No, just see if he has any suggestions," Hunt replied.

Down on Earth Harper heard Andromeda's voice through his dataport. "Harper, are you there?" The ship's AI called out.

Harper set down the flexi he had been studying. "Yeah Rom-Doll what brings you to this part of the galaxy?"

"I need some help getting rid of a virus that's infected my systems and taken control of my weapons and shields," Andromeda informed.

"What? How'd that happen? Your antivirus program should have kept it out," Harper replied in disbelief.

Andromeda tried to remain patient but her crew was running out of time. "That's beside the point now. I need you to tell me how to get rid of the virus."

Harper carefully attempted to sit up to clear his head. "Okay Andromeda, don't worry. Just give me the details and I'll figure something out."

As Andromeda explained the virus' activities Harper grabbed the flexi and began taking notes. Harper soon forgot the pain of his injuries.

A short time later Andromeda could detect signs of fatigue in her engineer. "Harper I believe I've given you enough information to work out a solution. I'll inform Captain Hunt."

"Sure thing Rom-Doll. I'm sorry Rommie, I'd really prefer to work on your systems in person," Harper began apologizing.

"I know Harper," Rommie replied sympathetically. "But you made a commitment to aid Q2 and the rest of the crew and I have to get used to the idea that there will be times when you won't be available to assist us."

Harper smiled ruefully. "Aw come on Rommie. You know I'm indispensable. Look I better get working on getting you better so I'll check in later. Just let Dylan know that I'm okay and so is Q2."

"I'll do that Harper," Rommie agreed before ending the transmission.

Q2 walked back into the room looking downcast. "So who were you talking to Harper?"

Harper looked up from his flexi and shifted on his mattress. "Andromeda, she has a virus in her systems. It's messing up her weapons and shields."

"Oh. I'm sure you'll be able to come up with a way to rid Andromeda of the virus," the teenager replied quietly.

"Okay, why the long face Simon? Did anybody out there do or say anything to you they shouldn't have?" Harper questioned, ready to get up and deal with the offending party.

Q2 hesitated before answering, "I talked to Mike. He said he's going to try to rescue the resisters himself if nobody else would."

Harper tried to keep his emotions in check so as not to upset the teenager any further. "Mike's upset right now but he'll come to his senses. Anyway, I'm working on a plan to break Irish's guys out."

"So do you think you figured out a plan that will work?" Q2 inquired as he sat next to the engineer.

Harper gave his shoulders a slight shrug. "Probably, but there is a limit to even my genius, so it's best to prepare for the worst."

"You'll come up with a way to rescue those people," Q2 replied confidently.

Harper stifled a yawn. He was rapidly losing his energy. "I better or those resistors will be killed."

Q2 moved over and took the flexi from the engineer. "Better get some rest. You won't do those resistors any good if you have a relapse."

"No rest for the genius Simon. I gotta work on Rommie's virus now," Harper protested.

"Why don't I help you? It might save you some time," Q2 offered.

Harper normally would have protested but in his condition the engineer need help, as much as he hated to admit it. "Sure. I'll handle the virus and I'll let you finish up on my rescue plan."

The two worked a few more hours when Q2 stood up and stretched his arms above his head. The teenager took a break and left to pour a couple sips of water from a jug in the main room. Q2 returned a few minutes later with a cup filled a quarter of the way with water. The teen attempted to hand the cup to Harper but tripped over the engineer's outstretched legs. Harper was doused with the small amount of water in the cup

Harper grabbed a small rag and began soaking up the water from his shirt. "What's the matter with you? Do I look like I need a shower?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to waste the water," Q2 hastily apologized.

Harper took a deep breath and calmed down. "Don't worry Simon. I'm sorry I lost my temper with your. I guess it's time for me to call it a night and try to get some rest."

Q2 had to admit the thought of sleep was appealing. Being a human could be such a burden. "Good idea. I think I'll join you soon."

Irish entered the room looking like she carried the stress of being commander of her small resistance cell. Harper could sympathize with the redheaded woman; his cousin Brendan had the same haggard look many times as leader of his group.

"I came to see if you need anything Harper. Most of us are going to try to get some sleep," Irish wearily announced as she stood over the engineer.

"I'm good. I'm getting ready to visit the sandman myself," Harper said as he stuffed a flexi under the jacket he used for a pillow.

"Okay, then. I'll let you get your sleep," Irish replied before leaving the small room.


	29. Saboteur Revealed

Thank you for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated.

Now for the next chapter.

**Chapter 29**

Chakotay moved to Kim's side and watched the young Ensign attempt to regain control of weapons systems. "Keep trying Ensign. We're not going to let the virus make Voyager fire on Andromeda again."

Kim pushed more buttons at his console to no avail. "It's no use Commander, nothing I try is working. It's like whoever programmed the virus knew as much about our systems anybody on board here."

Chakotay didn't let on just how right the Ensign was in his remark. "Yes it would seem so. At least try to get some helm control back online so we don't try to approach Andromeda."

Paris plugged in a few commands and to his surprise they worked. "Captain, I'm getting some response now. Shall I make a course away from Andromeda?"

"Negative Mr. Paris. Maintain position for now," Janeway ordered before tapping her com badge. "Janeway to Torres, good work Lieutenant, you and your team got a handle on the virus just in time."

Torres stepped off a ladder and tapped her com badge. "Thank you Captain, but we've merely manage to temporarily halt the computer virus for now. It appears to be recovering; although slowly."

"We've bought some time at least," Janeway said trying to put a positive spin on the news.

The Voyager's crew collectively held their breath as the ship continued to hold its position. Moments later Andromeda was seen on the view screen holding its position as well.

"It looks like Andromeda managed to get some of her systems on line as well," Chakotay commented.

Janeway took notice and turned to the executive officer. "Yes, it looks like the Abyss entity underestimated the saboteur and also our ability to regain ship controls."

"I doubt it will underestimate us again Captain," Chakotay mused.

"I don't intend for us to give the Abyss a second chance Commander," Janeway vowed before leaving the bridge.

In the wee hours of the morning B'Elanna Torres and her team of engineers worked feverishly attempting to eradicate the computer virus. In the time they worked on the problem they had only managed to slow down the virus' progression.

Torres was tempted to throw her tricorder against a bulkhead in frustration. The Klingon took a few moments to calm down before speaking to the ensign standing next to her. "Obviously this isn't working Randall; we better try something else."

"Yes ma'am but we've already tried everything possible; I don't know what else we can do," The ensign replied in frustration.

"Ensign there is always a solution to even the most difficult problem. We'll find a way to get rid of this blasted computer virus," Torres reminded confidently

The Klingon woman keyed in a few commands on the console in font of her and waited for the results. "It's late so what do you say we take a break while we're waiting and grab some coffee from the replicater Ensign?"

The Ensign Randall nodded her approval and followed Torres to the mess hall.

In Engineering Commander Chakotay waited patiently for the saboteur to show up. Captain Janeway had given the commander a remote control device that produced a holographic wall which hid Chakotay. The remote control was courtesy of Captain Dylan Hunt, who also supplied a force lance. Both items were beamed aboard Voyager by Captain Janeway earlier in the evening. Chakotay kept the force lance in reserve, preferring to rely on a standard issue phaser instead.

Chakotay's ears pricked up when he heard the whoosh of the door to Engineering opening. The new arrival had programmed the lights to remain off upon entering as Chakotay waited for the person to come closer.

As soon as the intruder was close enough Chakotay stepped out from the holographic wall and pointed his phaser at the intruder. The shadowy figure turned around sideways to face Chakotay, giving the commander a better view in the dim light. To Chakotay's surprise Harry Kim stood in front of him.

"Lights up to 100," Chakotay called out.

Kim's face appeared to pale in the bright light. "Commander, I'm surprised to see you here. What's brings you here?"

Chakotay kept his phaser aimed at the ensign. "Same thing that brought you here Ensign. I allowed you to think you had the lights programmed to remain off when you entered. I don't recall you being on duty at this time."

"I'm pulling extra duty. Ensign Baker took ill suddenly so I volunteered to cover for him until a replacement arrives to take over his shift" Kim explained nervously.

Chakotay knew Ensign Kim to be a rather sensitive, nervous type, but not usually this nervous. "Ensign Kim I am ordering you to slowly back away from the warp drive."

The ops officers remained in place looking confused. "I don't understand Commander. Why are you still pointing your phaser at me?"

"Back away from the warp core and I'll explain," Chakotay ordered calmly.

Chakotay was mildly surprised when Kim's eyes took on a red glow. The Commander realized there was no time to waste and fired the phaser at Kim. The phaser blast barely had any effect on the young ensign.

"It's no use Commander, the phaser won't stop me. You might as well give up before I'm forced to hurt you," Kim threatened as he approached the commander.

As Kim advanced on Chakotay's position the commander reset hit phaser onkill setting. That gave Kim enough time to kick the phaser from Chakotay's hand, sending the weapon skidding across the deck.

As the two men struggled on the deck Chakotay reached for the force lance and fired it point blank into Kim's stomach. Chakotay tried to remember Hunt's instructions for using the weapon before firing several more shots in succession at Kim. Each shot sent Kim reeling backwards until the ensign fell backwards onto the deck. Moments Chakotay watched in horror as Ensign Harry Kim was reduced to a puddle of black goo on the deck.

"Chakotay to Janeway, I found our saboteur," the commander informed over the com link.

Janeway arrived momentarily with Torres and Ensign Randall close behind. The group gathered around the puddle then looked at Chakotay for an explanation.

"What happened Commander? Is this puddle the saboteur?" Janeway questioned.

"Aye Captain. I waited here as we planned when Harry Kim entered Engineering," Chakotay began.

Janeway put up a hand to stop the Commander's story. "Are you saying that Ensign Harry Kim is the saboteur?"

"I fired Captain Hunt's force lance at Ensign Kim and he turned into that black puddle," Chakotay informed as he gestured towards the black goo.

Torres produced a knife from the inside of her boot and bent over the black puddle, scraping off a small sample. "I'll take this to medical and see if they can run an analysis."

Janeway nodded her approval. "I want the report from Medical as soon as it's complete."

Torres searched for a container to hold the specimen before finding a small plastic bag in a drawer. Now that the specimen was secure Torres left for Medical.

"Computer, attempt to hail Captain Hunt on the Andromeda and put the transmission through to my quarters," Janeway ordered as she looked back the liquid that was once Ensign Harry Kim.

Captain Hunt entered the Command Deck, stopping in front of the view screen. "Andromeda I need a status report on weapons and shields."

Main Frame Rommie instantly appeared on the view screen with the information. "My shields are degrading and my torpedo tubes are prepared for firing"

Hunt tilted his head back and rolled his eyes. "Beka any luck with the virus?"

Beka Valentine laid her scanner down on the flat console at her location in Engineering. "Not yet. Harper's Help Files gave me enough information to slow down the virus but this one's not like anything we've encountered. Any word from Harper?"

"No, and he better find an answer fast," Hunt informed. "Andromeda, try to get hold of Harper again and have him give an update."

Seamus Harper heard a faint voice in his head that woke him up just enough to get a response. "Go away; can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"I'm sorry to wake you Harper but Captain Hunt has ordered me to contact you," Andromeda apologized.

Harper opened his eyes and let out a yawn. "That's okay Rommie; I should be getting back to work. What does Dylan want?"

"Captain Hunt is wants to know how you're coming along with finding a way to stop my virus," Andromeda answered plainly.

Harper struggled into a seated position as he listened to the AI. "Just fine. I'm making some headway and should have it all worked out soon."

Andromeda didn't show it to her engineer but she was relieved. "Good. I'll inform Captain Hunt. How long before you have everything worked out?"

"Gimme about an hour and then I'll try to find a way to transmit the antivirus program to you," Harper informed as he grabbed the flexi he had previously set aside.

"I'm sure you'll figure a way to get a communication past the Nietzschean authorities on Earth," Andromeda reassured the engineer. "I'll inform Captain Hunt."

Main Frame Rommie appeared on the Command Deck view screen. "Captain I have received communication from Captain Janeway and I have also communicated with Harper.

"Good work Andromeda. Put Captain Janeway on hold while you brief me on your conversation with Harper," Hunt directed.

After the quick update on Harper the crew felt relieved.

Even Anasazi allowed a flicker of a smile to cross his lips. "At least that's one piece of positive news."

"We were about due for our luck to turn good," Valentine chimed in.

"Andromeda put Captain Janeway through," Hunt instructed.

Janeway's eyes scanned Andromeda before speaking, "Captain Hunt, I'm glad to see your crew has been unharmed. I thought you might like to know we found our saboteur."

Hunt turned to his crew and could tell what they were thinking. "I'm afraid I have to ask who the saboteur was."

"I'm sorry to say it was Ensign Harry Kim. He was on the shuttle when we went through the wormhole," Janeway grimly informed.

"Ah yes I remember Ensign Kim. He seemed quite a serious and sensitive individual; not the type of person I would have suspected," Hunt replied.

Janeway appeared to momentarily let her guard down, showing the hurt of betrayal. "Ensign Kim was the last person I would have suspected of being a saboteur. Unfortunately he gave Commander Chakotay no option but to kill the ensign. Then the ensign disolved into a puddle of black goo."

Hunt's eyes widened at the mention of the black substance."That means Ensign Kim was taken over by the Spriit of the Abyss. In that case Commnader Chakotay did the right thing. I'm sorry it came to that but when a person is controlled by the Abyss they are rarely returned to their former self. There's nothing you or your crew could have done any differently. It's small consolation on losing a member of your crew, but I felt you should know. "

"Thank you for the information Captain Hunt," Janeway said appreciatively. "How are you coming along with eradicating the computer virus? We've only been able to slow its progression."

AI Rommie stepped in front of the view screen to address the Starfleet captain. "Mr. Harper is working on a solution now. He said he should be able to transmit an antivirus program soon. When I have the program I will transmit it to your ship Captain."

Janeway smiled with relief at the mention of Harper. "Thank you Andromeda. I'm glad Mr. Harper is alive and well on Earth. If there are no other pressing matters I will leave you all for now."

Hunt was satisfied to let the conversation end. "I believe you've been fully briefed Captain. Hunt out."


	30. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Thanks for sticking with my story and for reviewing.

**Chapter 30**

Q2 had already figured out a halfway decent rescue plan and had Irish check it out. Irish seemed reasonably satisfied the plan would work. Irish decided to pick a team and ordered the members to get prepare for a rescue mission. Irish would have gone on the mission herself but Mike convinced her to stay behind to coordinate the mission. Mike led the mission in her stead.

"I'm surprised such a young man like you would have been able to come up with a plan like you did," Irish remarked as she sat down next to the teen.

"Don't let my boyish looks fool you Irish, I've been around a lot more people think," Q2 replied without letting on about being a Q.

Irish wanted to question the kid further but was interrupted by a call from Mike. Irish dropped the conversation and began giving instructions to Mike.

Q2 was glad for the interruption. He decided to finally get some sleep and went into room where Harper was working studying a flexi and laid down.

Harper finished work on the antivirus program and began the slow, painful process of getting up from the mattress. Once up Harper shuffled over to where Q2 lay fast asleep. The engineer gently tapped Q2 on the shoulder, waking the teenager.

Q2's eyes fluttered open before they focused on Harper standing over him. "Is something wrong Harper?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm going for a walk and I want you to come along," Harper whispered.

Q2 couldn't help notice the engineer's pale complexion. "You aren't well enough to go anywhere Harper. Just tell me what needs to be done and I'll do it for you."

Harper put an arm around the teen's shoulder for support. "Thanks Simon but I need access to a Nietzschean communication system and I'll need my dataport to hack in to one of their buildings."

"But you don't look to be in any condition to travel let alone use your dataport," Q2 reasoned with concern.

Harper quickly checked to make sure he had all of necessary supplies as he continued talking. "I know but I don't have a choice. Andromeda needs the program ASAP."

Q2 reluctantly gave in to the engineer. "Well then I suppose we should let Irish know where we're going. I'll leave the flexi with the rescue plan with her."

Over Irish's strong objections Harper and Q2 made their way to the spaceport. Even though it was dark Harper had no trouble finding his way through the streets. Q2 guessed it was because the human had traveled this path many times.

"Okay Simon we're nearing the spaceport so from here on we only use hand signals. Tread lightly too," Harper cautioned.

Q2 nodded, hoping he remembered all of the signals they had worked out ahead of time. A couple miles later they were outside the spaceport. Harper watched a rust bucket of a ship waiting for the owner to appear. As soon as the owner was outside the spaceport Harper and Q2 moved to intercept the ship owner.

"Hey mister, I noticed your ship. I could fix it up for you real cheap," Harper offered.

The tall balding man looked down at Harper and Q2 and snickered. "Yeah sure a couple of mudfoots are gonna be able to fix my ship. Don't make me laugh."

Harper wasn't intimidated. "Well it's your loss. I happen to know you're slipstream drive is shot just from looking at your ship."

This caught the ship's owner attention. "Okay you figured out that much so maybe I'll give you a chance. But I'm only gonna pay you both 15 thrones a day total."

Harper had played this game before and knew not to take the first offer. "Fifteen throne? Don't insult us mister. I know you can't get anybody good enough to fix that bucket of bolts you've been flying. You'll give us 30 thrones each per day and we'll have your ship fixed in one day."

"One day? Nobody's that good or that fast kids," The ship owner scoffed.

"We are. I can fix anything, anywhere, anytime," Harper boasted with a cocky grin. "So are you interested?"

The man rubbed his chin as he considered the offer. "Okay you two have a deal. You two might as well get started now."

Harper and Q2 remained nonplussed as they exchanged victorious smiles. The two followed the ship owner back into the compound. Harper and Q2 pulled up their jacket collars and kept their employer between them and the Nietzschean guards.

Harper briefly glanced around the small cargo ship while waiting for the ship owner to activate the lights.

"My names Moran and I'm gonna lay down the ground rules. If you two mudfoots steal anything or ruin my ship you not only get nothing, but I'll feed you to the Magog. Got it?"

"Yeah we got it. Don't' worry, there's nothing worth steeling here Mister Moron."

"That's Moran," the ship owner corrected. "And don't think I don't know about mudfoots. You'll steal anything so don't give me that line about there being nothing here to steal."

With that warning Harper and Q2 quietly went about repairing the ship. Harper was reminded of the Eureka Maru as he worked on the slip drive with Moran looking on.

Minutes later Q2 pretended to trip and fall, sending a wrench flying against the bulkhead.

Moran jumped to his feet and grabbed Q2 by the collar, jerking the teenager to his feet. "You clumsy good for nothing kludge! You better not have damaged anything."

Harper used the diversion to open a communication with Andromeda and begin transmitting the antivirus program. The engineer let the transmission continue as he rushed over to assist Q2. "Hey Moron if you want this rust bucket fixed you can't damage the engineers."

Moran realized he was in a bind and released his grip on Q2. "Okay kid; just watch what you're doing. Don't let this happen again."

"I'll be careful Mr. Moran," Q2 promised. "I just got excited about this new job."

Harper steered Q2 an area away from where the program was transmitting and began to show Q2 what needed to be done. Harper knew Moran would be keeping a close eye on Q2 now, making it safer for Harper to end the transmission.

"Transmission is complete Captain" Main Frame Rommie announced to Hunt on the Command Deck.

A smile played across the High Guard captain's face. "Good work Mr. Harper. It's about time something went right for a change."

"I had no doubt that the Little Professor would figure out a way to get rid of the ship's virus," Anasazi remarked nonchalantly.

Beka forced back a chuckle. "That belief was based purely on Nietzschean logic of course."

Anasazi kept his gaze on the screen in front of him. "Of course, the Little Professor has a talent for computer programming, I've never denied that."

Captain the antivirus program is beginning to attack the virus. It's the virus should be eradicated shortly."

"Good. Andromeda, transmit the antivirus program to Voyager," Hunt ordered.

Onboard Voyager's bridge an ensign received the transmission. "Commander Chakotay, we're received a transmission from Andromeda. It says an antivirus program is attached."

"Put it through Ensign and send our thanks to Andromeda," Chakotay ordered before informing Captain Janeway of the news.

"Our adventure in Wonderland appears to nearing an end," Janeway remarked with guarded relief.

Q materialized next to the brunette captain wearing a Starfleet uniform. "Your adventure here in this universe is over Kathy, I assure you."

Janeway for once was actually pleased to see the Q Continuum member. "I'm glad to hear that. So what's going to happen to your son?"

"Oh he's fine and we'll be reunited soon," Q answered cheerfully before disappearing.

"Transmission to Voyager is complete Captain," Main Frame Rommie informed.

Hunt allowed himself to relax. "Okay then it's time we got back to work people."

Valentine and Trance Gemini rolled their eyes and groaned in unison. The crew was about to return to their normal activities when Harper and Q2 materialized on the Command Deck.

Valentine moved towards Harper and Q2 and hugged the duo. "It's good to have you two back. You two are okay right?"

Before Harper or Q2 could answer Hunt spoke up. "Your arrival is unexpected and early and you look like something the cat dragged in."

Harper shrugged his shoulders saying, "I'm not complaining. I'm just glad to be back."

"I wonder if this means I have my Q powers back." The teenager snapped his fingers, which produced a red rose in his hand.

"Looks like you got your powers back Simon," Harper remarked with a smile.

Q materialized beside his son and hugged the teenager. "It's good to have you back son."

Q2 sported a broad grin to match his father's. "It's good to have my powers back. How come I'm not still on Earth? The sentence was for 1 year and I wasn't there that long. I'm sure I kept track of the time properly."

"There is nothing wrong with your time keeping son. The Q jury took note of your actions on Earth, when you helped rescue Mr. Harper and commuted your sentence," Q explained.

"Way to go Q2," Valentine cheered.

Q2 didn't think he could feel any happier than he did right now. "Well Harper, it looks like you're out of job as Warden."

"That's okay Simon. I got a pretty good gig already," Harper replied.

Q tentatively offered his hand to Harper. "I don't say thank you very often Mr. Harper but I will now. Thank you for looking out for my son. And I don't think the black and blue look suits you."

The engineer hesitated extending his right arm, anticipating the pain it would cause. Q promptly pointed an index finger at Harper. The engineer stood dumbstruck as Q instantly healed the human. Harper tested his sore arms, raising them above his head. The Earther beamed as he felt no pain.

"Hey I'm all healed. Thanks. And to be perfectly honest Q your son looked after me most of the time. He really came through. He even figured out a plan to rescue some of the resistance members."

Q nodded before turning to his son. "I am aware of you misadventures on Earth and I am proud of you son. Are you ready to do some Father/Son bonding like we planned?"

"I sure am Father," Q2 answered before turning to Harper. "Thank you Harper for being a friend to me."

Harper nearly blushed with embarrassment. "Don't mention it Simon. Just take care of yourself out there and have fun with your dad."

"Well, it's time to go say good bye to Captain Hunt and his crew, even the Nietzschean. But before we leave, a token of my appreciation, I'm prepared to grant you a wish Mr. Harper. I'll give you a chance to think about your decision. I'll be back tomorrow for your answer. But keep in mind that this is not an open ended offer. My offer expires tomorrow when I return."

Harper looked over at Hunt and then to Valentine, trying to gage their reaction before turning back to Q. "Uh thanks and I'll try to have an answer for you."

"Okay son time to say good bye to Aunt Kathy," Q stated before the two Continuum members disappeared.

"It is a good thing that Q healed you Little Man. Now you can get back to doing your job," Anasazi remarked.

Harper smirked at the Nietzschean. "You're finally ready to admit that my job isn't so easy, are you?"

Anasazi coolly stared at the shorter Earther. "Not in the least Harper. I am not about to do my job and yours, not that I haven't been able to do just that, which would mean that you would be expendable."

"Okay, okay. Point taken," Harper conceded. "Well, I'm off to engineering if anybody needs me. I might as well see what kinda damage Tyr did while I was away." With that Harper jogged off before Anasazi could respond.

"It's good to have Harper back," AI Rommie confessed.

Anasazi crossed his arms over his chest and growled. "Speak for yourself AI."

The End


End file.
